Who You Gonna Call?
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips THAT well.. RPF.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 5,283  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Oh ho. Smut. SMUT. **_SMUT._** Boys against a wall, boys against a table, boys barebacking...yeah. Five thousand words of mostly smut, ahoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>"Chris!"<p>

He blinks, sits up a little straighter in his chair. "Darren?"

"Chris! Oh my God, you have to help me! Zach wants me to do this stupid choreography for 'It's Not Unusual' and I'm _never _going to be able to get it right!" Darren pauses in his rambling for a breath. "Please help me. I'll owe you anything. Anything. _Anything_. Just help."

Chris shrugs and then realises Darren can't see it. "Sure. Come on over. I was just writing anyway."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Darren says immediately.

"Don't worry about it. I'll jot down my points to come back to. See you within the hour?"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_," Darren says before hanging up.

Chris sighs and rubs a hand across his face. He's way too tired to want to help Darren with chorey and he hopes it's not too difficult because frankly, he just wants to curl up and sleep rather than dance. This was meant to be his day _off_. Stupid Zach and his stupid dancing and stupid Darren for not being able to co-ordinate his limbs any better than a stupid scarecrow.

He does as he said he was going to do, scribbling down the future direction of his novel on his notebook and marking changes to make on the draft of the chapter in front of him. And far sooner than he had expected, his doorbell is ringing and he stumbles to his feet, wincing a little as he stretches muscles that had been curled up beneath him.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_," Darren is repeating as he pushes past Chris and starts toeing off his shoes. "I didn't know who else to call and I know it's your day off but I just really needed the help and so I thought I'd take the chance and I wouldn't ordin-"

"Darren, shut _up_," Chris mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walks towards the kitchen, grabbing a can of Diet Coke and a bottle of water for his curly-haired friend.

"Sorry," Darren ducks his head as he accepts the water and starts drinking from it.

"So what is it exactly you need help with?" Chris questions as he tips some of the dark liquid into his mouth.

"Zach wants me to do hip gyrations," Darren says mournfully, and Chris can't stop himself from choking on his drink. He can't breathe because he's choking and Darren's there, thumping his back and he coughs, wiping his eyes and takes a shuddery deep breath.

"He _what_?"

"They want Blaine to be all sexual or something," Darren shrugs and Chris tries not to choke on his own saliva. "And God knows I can barely dance up to the Glee standards. Not like you or Heather or Harry."

Chris blushes faintly. "I'm nothing like Heather or Harry."

"You're not that bad either," Darren shrugs.

"Baby penguin, remember?"

"Only when you're Kurt." Darren realises what he's said a fraction of a second too late when he sees Chris freeze. "I mean, like…fuck. I don't know what I mean."

Chris snorts. "Eloquent as always, Criss."

"I try."

There's a brief silence as they each sip their drinks. "So exactly what is it you need my help with then?" Chris repeats. "Moving your hips?"

"Pretty much."

Chris wonders how Darren doesn't seem embarrassed or shy. He's always hid behind Kurtwhen he did Single Ladies on tour and it's mortifying to him to be seen as some sort of sexual person when he feels like a dorky geek. And Darren, who's totally comfortable in doing anything and everything and has no shame at all in asking for help in how to move his hips. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"I guess you'd best show me what Zach wants," he says finally and Darren's grin would be infectious if Chris wasn't so uncomfortable with the whole idea.

Darren springs from the chair and stops. "Okay, this is awkward. And I don't have the music to rehearse to."

"Hum it?"

"Brilliant suggestion," Darren says with a roll of his eyes. "Never would have thought of that myself."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry," Darren mutters, mind clearly turning over before he starts humming the tune and stepping around Chris' kitchen. And then he pauses, and Chris sees the flush creeping up his neck, and Darren starts throwing his hips around, and Chris bursts into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" he splutters, hands over his mouth and trying to return to a neutral face.

"So now you see my problem," Darren complains, face definitely red now, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh God," Chris giggles. "Why would Zach decide this was a good idea?"

"Your confidence in me is outstanding."

Chris smiles cheekily and Darren flicks him off. "Charming," Chris rolls his eyes.

"So um…" Darren scratches behind an ear. "Help?"

"I don't even know where to start," Chris mumbles as he moves towards his living room.

"So you're walking away?" Darren says, following him like a lost puppy.

"I need music to help me think," Chris replies, clicking on his sound system and iPod. Music starts circling through the room and Chris slips off his socks. If he's going to do this, he needs to not fall flat on his face on the slippery floorboards. "Okay, come here." He points in front of him and Darren steps closer until he's standing in front of Chris. "Ever gone to a club and dirty danced?"

"Uh…" Darren flushes and Chris is glad the other boy is nervous now. "Yeah. I guess. A bit."

"Right, well, you need to channel that," Chris informs him. "That's how I tried to get into the mindset for Single Ladies. You need to loosen up your hips, throw away your inhibitions, not be so nervous and just…do it."

"This is going to destroy me, isn't it?"

"Be grateful," Chris says. "Zach had to teach me." Darren shudders. "Precisely. Now," Chris reaches out his right hand and lightly presses it against Darren's hip. "Relax. Wiggle it. Let your inner dork go free."

"You're not helping," Darren scowls and Chris forcefully pushes Darren's hip, tilting it to the side so it juts out. "And now I feel like you look when playing Kurt with your hip splayed."

"Stop talking," Chris complains and Darren falls silent as Chris pulls and pushes at his hip, rocking it from side to side. He feels horribly uncomfortable but he knows it'd be worse having Zach touch him like this so he tries to relax. "Loosen _up_, God Darren."

"I'm _sorry_!" Darren exclaims. "This is just rather uncomfortable for me."

Chris snatches his hand back as if he's been burned. "Do it yourself then."

He turns to walk away but Darren grabs his wrist. "I didn't mean it like _that_," Darren frowns, tugging Chris around to stare at him. Chris keeps his eyes lowered. "Chris, I've fucking kissed you. I knew what I was agreeing to when I signed on to this show. I'm not uncomfortable because you're _gay_," he catches the flex of Chris' jaw, "I'm uncomfortable because I'm not someone who moves my hips like this ordinarily."

Chris' eyes dart to meet his and then he's looking away again.

"Chriiiiiis," Darren whines, stepping close to hold Chris in his arms. He nuzzles his nose into Chris' neck. "I'm not bothered by your sexuality. If you think that's still a problem, you're an idiot."

"You're sure?" Chris whispers near Darren's neck. His arms are limp by his sides and he's suddenly afraid.

"Of course I'm fucking sure," Darren replies. "Now, dance with me!"

It's pretty pointless though. The playlist of Chris' cycles through songs but Darren just doesn't have the ability to loosen up his hips enough. They've had to pause frequently for Darren to suck down water and Chris has draped a towel over the couch for Darren's ridiculous sweating that seems to start if he does anything more strenuous than take five steps in any direction. Three if his legs go in different directions because of his lack of co-ordination.

"Look," Chris says, hands on hips and rocking from side to side. "How is this so hard?"

Darren shrugs as he watches. "I dunno. Maybe Blaine needs to be the baby penguin."

"Oh no, you have the smouldering look down better," Chris acknowledges, sinking into his armchair.

"Why thank you."

"You can't make faces instead of dancing," Chris says as Darren picks up the towel and wipes off his face again. "You know Zach will kill you."

"Can we stop for dinner then?"

"Fine," Chris sighs. "But I'm getting pizza. I don't care enough to cook right now."

"That's cool," Darren shrugs, turning the music off to put the TV on.

"Make yourself at home," Chris says sarcastically as he moves to the kitchen to find a menu.

"Thanks, I will!" Darren calls back, having completely missed the point.

It's while Chris is rooting around for the menu that he has a thought.

"How opposed are you to liquid courage to loosen up?" he says, poking his head around the corner.

"Uh…" Darren blinks up from the cartoon he has on and stares at Chris. "Not very? Although I'd advise against tequila because you need to teach me to dance, not espouse how you're seventh in line to the throne."

Chris glares at him but Darren's already turned back to the gaudy images. He orders two pizzas and stares at the various bottles of alcohol in his cupboard. He pours a shot of tequila and throws it back with a wince, smacking his lips as the liquor burns down his throat before reaching for a bottle of red wine he thinks Darren would probably appreciate.

He finds plates, cutlery and glasses, opening the bottle to let the wine breathe, paces the kitchen as he hears the childish music from his living room. When the doorbell rings again, he can feel the faint effects of the tequila as he finds some money and gives it to the delivery kid.

"Food!" he announces, dropping the boxes onto the kitchen counter. Darren appears almost instantly and is already eating a slice before Chris has even given him a plate. "Honestly, have you no manners?"

Darren opens his mouth and Chris looks away as his stomach turns. He pours a glass of wine each and reaches for his own slice of pizza.

Between bites, Darren asks him about the chapter he's working on and Chris asks him about his album and upcoming trip to New York to film Imogene. Chris feels the warm flush of the red wine creeping into his system and he knows he's smiling more, the colours seem brighter.

"Do you have any tequila?" Darren asks him.

"Of course," Chris says, locating it quickly and handing the bottle and a fresh glass to Darren. He doesn't admit to having had his own shot of it earlier.

Darren takes two shots and then rests his chin on his hands. "Now we wait for that to hit."

It doesn't take long. Darren's smaller than the average male, has already had red wine, and has some Asian blood in him. He ends up giggling while staring at a piece of cheese and Chris is vaguely concerned for the sanity of his friend.

"Shall we give this another go then?" Chris says and Darren nods. "Let me just clean this away then."

It's quick work and Chris shuts off the TV to put the music back on again. He lowers the lights slightly and Darren wobbles towards him. The alcohol has definitely helped with Darren's perpetual unease with the situation but he's still incapable of moving properly.

"Okay, I want to try something different," Chris admits. He turns Darren around and with a little apprehension, places his hands over Darren's hips, pressing his front against Darren's back. "I want you to feel it. I want you to follow my movements. If you're _so _comfortable with me, then relax and just _move_."

It's a little awkward at first when Chris moves one way and Darren moves the other, but then Darren adjusts to Chris' rhythm and his ass is grinding against Chris' groin and a flutter in Chris' heart makes him stop abruptly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Darren's voice is faintly slurred as he gathers up the towel to wipe his forehead again.

"I just needed a break," Chris lies. Darren accepts it though and waits patiently until Chris feels he's gotten his thoughts back under control.

"Can I…" Darren puts the towel down. "Can I press against you this time?"

Chris stamps down on his thoughts and swallows roughly, nodding. Darren spins him around. He starts slowly, clearly nervous and unsure, and Chris digs in a little and they find a groove. The beat changes to something heavier and Darren is pushing him roughly. Chris is even _panting _by the time the song changes again.

"I shouldn't be so turned on right now," Darren breathes as the opening lines start.

"What?" Chris shrieks, pulling away, mind reeling, face burning.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Very much so," Chris says, falling into his chair and avoiding eye contact.

"Whoops."

The silence drags on and on until Darren is on his knees in front of Chris' chair. "Sorry," he says for the third time since he arrived. Chris isn't sure what he's meant to say so he shrugs. "Chris…" Darren's hand slides over Chris' cheek to tilt his head. "I didn't…you…" Darren's forehead creases as he tries to formulate words. "I'm a warm-blooded male with another body pressed against my dick. How am I meant to react?"

Chris knows Darren is right because he had the same reaction. He also knows Darren has had slightly more alcohol than him. It doesn't stop him feeling humiliated.

"It's not a bad thing," Darren continues. "You're a very attractive person and I'd probably be crazy not to have some sort of reaction. And I-"

"Darren, shut _up_," Chris repeats. "You're a straight male. I'm a male. This isn't going to work."

"Straightness has degrees though, right?" Darren says. "I mean, it's flexible. I'm flexible. You're flexible too. I mean, you can kick over your _head_ and I have no idea how you do that. But clearly it makes you flexible."

"Not the same flexibility," Chris mutters, picking at a fingernail.

Darren whines and Chris relents, looking into the dilated pupils of his friend. "I want to kiss you," Darren says honestly.

Chris can't help the fact that his eyes widen or that he splutters nonsense.

And then Darren is there, his warm lips covering Chris', firm and sure and when his tongue slides over Chris' mouth, Chris can't help the gasp which Darren takes advantage of. His tongue is wet and smooth and sweeping over Chris' teeth and tongue and it tickles a little and when Darren pulls back and kisses Chris briefly, Chris realises his eyes have been closed and they fly open. Darren is breathing heavily and he's biting his swollen lower lip nervously.

"I don't want to apologise for that," Darren whispers.

"Then don't." He hears the crack in his voice, hears how husky it is, shuts his mouth with a snap.

"What should I do then?" His fingers are barely touching Chris' shoulders and a shiver slips down his spine. He's not sure what he wants, not sure what he should want, and knows he shouldn't want whatever Darren is thinking. His eyes flicker to Darren's lips and linger for a moment, and he's barely aware that he licks his lips until Darren's tongue is on his as he pushes their mouths together. A hand slides over his neck, fingers coiling into his hair, tugging lightly and his mouth falls open like Darren found the magic switch to unlock his jaw. And somewhere in Chris' mind, he's aware that even if Darren can't move his hips very well, he can certainly move his mouth and tongue. He's suddenly hyper aware of the fact his hands aren't doing anything and he finds the curls at the nape of Darren's hair and Darren hums, his mouth becoming more insistent.

Chris breaks away abruptly, turning his head even as Darren's fingers tighten. "Darren, we _can't_."

"Why the fucking hell not?"

"Because I'm male and you're straight."

Darren steps away and Chris' hair falls from Darren's hair with a slap as it hits him.

"The fuck should that matter?" Darren snaps, his hands clenching and unclenching. "I told you you're attractive! I'm turned on by you grinding against me!"

"And I'm _still _male!" Chris shouts, clambering to his feet.

"And I'm _still _wanting to kiss you!" Darren yells back.

Chris can't really come up with a response to that. His head is still fuzzy from the alcohol and honestly, what's he meant to say?

"I don't know what I'm meant to say!" he admits, his anger deflating.

"Then say nothing and let me keep kissing you."

He stands, arms at his side, eyes wide, totally unable to form words. Darren takes that as an invitation, hands firm on Chris' waist as their mouths meet again. He's rougher now that they're standing and he can hold onto Chris' hips. The kisses grow messier and filthier and Darren drapes Chris' arms over his shoulders when he notices that they're dangling uselessly.

"Just how far is this going to go?" Chris gasps between kisses.

"How far do you want it to go?" Darren replies, his heart vibrating in his chest.

"You mean…?"

"If you want," Darren mumbles, his mouth moving to decorate Chris' jaw in feather-light kisses and mouthing at the junction of jaw and ear and Chris can't help the moan than erupts because it's always been a sensitive place for him. "_Please_…" Darren's voice ghosts over the shell of his ear and he feels goosebumps prickle his skin as he shudders. He knows he has to say no, knows he _needs _to say no…but he can't. He can't because he kind of really _wants _this far more than he would care to admit.

Clearly Darren is of the opinion that when Chris doesn't respond, it's not a no. Chris isn't sure how he feels about that, because he hasn't exactly given his consent, but he'd certainly not be crying rape. Is Darren like this with everyone or just him?

"You're thinking too much," Darren hums as he slowly steps backwards, pulling Chris with him. "I can see it in your face and the fact you're silent."

"If I said no, you'd stop, right?"

Darren stops and is several steps away ridiculously quickly. His hands are up and open, unthreatening, his face flushed. "Sorry. I'll go. I didn't mean…I'm sorry. We'll just pretend it never happened."

He's already moving towards the kitchen before Chris' mouth spits out the words his brain is screaming. "I never said _no_," he admonishes and it's enough because Darren stops and turns. "I just wanted to check." He follows after Darren, his fingers crawling over the back of Darren's shirt. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you aren't sober enough to drive right now."

"So that's a…?"

Chris crashes their mouths back together and pushes Darren against the wall he'd peered around before. Darren grunts and shoves Chris away, his fingers splaying beside Chris' head on the wall as he jams their hips together. They each make throaty groans and Darren's fingers slide down Chris' thigh, pulling it up to tuck over his hip. The change in position grinds their erections together and Chris' head smacks into the wall as he throws it back, breathing hard. His fingers tug at Darren's shirt and the other boy, no, _man_ Chris reminds himself, raises his arms and allows the tee to be pulled off. He scrapes his blunt nails over Darren's back as Darren ruts against him. His mouth finds Chris' neck as he nibbles gently and the noises Chris is making aren't _human_, he's sure of it.

"_Fuck _you feel amazing," Darren's voice drifts over him and then Darren is pulling him away to take off his shirt.

"You aren't bothered by it?" he says when they're erections brush again.

"Does it feel like I do?" Darren says, eyes narrow, pressing his hard dick into Chris' thigh.

"N-no."

"Then shut _up_," Darren orders as he directs Chris away from the wall and…

"The _table_?" he squeaks as his thighs touch the glass.

"Shut _up_," Darren groans, pushing him over it and Chris really, _really _wants to complain but then Darren is kissing him hard and his hand is running over Chris' erection and _fuck_, he can't stop his hips from flying into the hand and Darren _laughs_, the _prick_. He almost decides to punish Darren and make him stop but then Darren is pulling off his pants and it's blessed, _blessed _relief because the restrictive clothing isn't scratchy and painful anymore and Darren's hand is warm but rough from all his piano and stringed instrument-playing and "_Fuuuuuck_" he groans before he can stop himself.

Darren's hand splays over Chris' pale, sweaty chest before he shucks off his pants and their erections touch _properly _for the first time. "_Jesus_," he moans, clutching at Chris' hip and sliding back and forth.

"_Fuck fuck fuck_," Chris mutters repeatedly, eyes shut and breathing so hard he's barely breathing.

"I don't…" Darren pauses, suddenly realises what's happening.

"_Please _don't stop now," Chris is nearly _sobbing _and _God _that's embarrassing.

"No!" Darren bends over to kiss him hard. "No, not that. I don't know what to…y'know, _do_."

Chris breaks into giggles and pries Darren's hand from his waist. He looks into Darren's eyes, maintains eye contact as he opens his mouth and licks at several of Darren's fingers.

"Nngh…" Darren makes some sort of nonsensical noise as Chris closes his eyes, licks and touches and sucks on the fingers. Darren's other hand is suddenly on Chris' dick and he nearly bites down in shock.

He slowly removes them, still licking and tasting. "I guess you can imagine the rest?"

Darren's eyes are wide but he nods jerkily. "You're sure?"

"Do it," he breathes, and Darren doesn't hesitate to be told twice. He strokes a finger across Chris ass and when Chris whines, presses inside slowly, slowly, slowly. The breath in his throat catches at the intrusion and the automatic response is to push back and reject it but he knows he wants this, he knows it's okay, so he tries to calm his breathing and relax, and when his eyes open to meet Darren's, he nods and it continues. And it's slow, _achingly _slow, and gentle, and almost _loving_, but Chris doesn't want to think about that too much so he claws at the cool glass of his kitchen table and knows he will never be able to eat off it again after this. Not with a straight face.

"M-more," he pants, and Darren's there with a second finger and it hurts, it burns, but it doesn't take long before it's feeling good, _so fucking good_, and he's begging for more and Darren is giving it to him and fucking _Christ _Darren has good fingers.

And then he pauses again. "I don't have a condom," he says suddenly.

"Whoops," Chris pants, because he really doesn't care. At the look on Darren's face, he rolls his eyes. "There are some upstairs beside my bed."

"I don't want to _move_," Darren complains.

"Kinda hoping you would," Chris says, eyebrow raised.

Darren snorts and curls his fingers. "Are you okay with it then?"

"I'm clean."

"Same," Darren mutters, removing his fingers from Chris' ass. Chris nearly sobs until Darren spits into his hand and attempts to coat his dick. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"I don't give a fuck anymore what it is," Chris says tightly as Darren presses his very firm, very-much-wider-than-fingers dick against him and starts easing in.

If Chris had thought Darren was slow with his fingers, it's nothing to this. He's aware of how his face contorts and even the slightest twitch of a muscle and Darren stops, checks that he's okay, waits, waits, receives the okay, moves again. He's so gentle it makes Chris want to cry but he's not sure if it's because of the care or the need anymore because he's so needy, he's so desperate.

"You're so fucking tight," Darren says, inching in a bit further. Chris has given up on speaking. There are noises but they aren't words. Maybe he could communicate with a baby right now for all the sense he's making. "Okay, _okay_," Darren says, and he peeks open an eye to realise Darren is fully inside of him and _God_... "So beautiful, so beautiful," Darren whispers reverently, his fingers gliding through the sweat on Chris' chest and belly and Chris can't help the shivers and random muscle clenches that Darren's hand causes.

"You need to _move_," he spits out when he has regained the ability to form a semi-coherent sentence and Darren does so, dragging back and pushing in slowly but surely, and Chris can feel the muscles trying to hold Darren there and then opening up again and he doesn't want to have this end embarrassingly quickly but it just feels so fucking amazing.

And as Darren thrusts into him steadily, Chris tries to keep his eyes open as he watches the sweat beading on Darren's forehead, his face creasing and relaxing. And then dark honey-hazel eyes meet his and it's like the world stops for a moment.

"See?" Chris whispers, blinking rapidly as Darren presses in again and biting down hard on his lip. "You _can _move your hips right."

It takes Darren a second, he's clearly caught up in a different world, and then he snorts. "Shut up," he mumbles, bending down awkwardly to kiss Chris and silence him and _oh_, that change in angle, _oh_. Darren had felt it too and his thrusts become faster but shallower, his hand wrapping around Chris' dick. He can feel the heat in his lower back and it spreads to his belly, like a spring that gets spun tighter and tighter in on itself.

"N-no, too f-fast," Chris puffs, biting his lip hard. He's so close, so close, and he doesn't want to unravel just yet.

"Don't," Darren says, snapping his hips again and kissing Chris roughly. "Come. _Come_."

He twists his wrist and Chris doesn't want to but he can't control some reactions, and his cry is swallowed by Darren's mouth as he jerks into Darren's hand, feels the wetness seep between them, feels his ass clenching around Darren's own dick, and Darren's kissing him and there's a tongue in his mouth and _God _it's filthy and then Darren is grunting hard and loud and stops with a breathy gasp, before his body breaks into a trembling mess and Chris can _feel _himself being filled and it's kind of disgusting and hot at the same time.

"God, _God_," Darren groans, sliding out messily and slipping to the floor. Chris tries to sit up but he's still quivering and it sort of hurts to put too much pressure on his ass so he thinks he'll just lay here for a few moments.

"You okay?" he wheezes, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Darren says. "_Fuck_ yeah. Just can't stand any longer."

Chris snorts and they fall into silence. Until Chris starts giggling.

"The hell are you laughing at?"

"I have to get a new kitchen table."

"'s'wrong with that one?"

"I can _never _eat off it again."

A pause. "I'll take it back to my place then. We'll swap."

It only intensifies his giggles and then Darren's chuckling too before they calm and fall back into quiet.

"Okay, this is gross," Chris says finally.

"Agreed."

"I don't want to move though."

"Agreed."

"But we have to."

"Agreed."

"_Darren_."

"Agreed."

"Prick." He slides awkwardly off the table, steps around Darren's nude body which is starfished across his floor and walks into the kitchen. He hopes there aren't any prying neighbours as he cleans himself off with a tea-towel that he knows he'll have to dispose of because he'll never be able to look at the fabric that is decorated in kittens and puppies again without laughing either.

He's unsteady as he walks back to Darren and he kicks him lightly. "C'mon."

"Where we goin'?" Darren slurs, eyes closed.

"Oh great, you're a post-orgasm sleeper," Chris shakes his head. "Bed. Upstairs. Come on."

"Too far."

"Up. Now." He pauses. "Or I tickle your feet."

And Darren's moving quite quickly for someone who was nearly asleep, thank you very much. Chris shuts off the music and lights and follows Darren up the stairs. He pulls on a clean pair of boxer briefs and throws some sweatpants at Darren who smiles nervously.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks as he tugs on his pyjama pants.

"You don't mind me sleeping here, do you?"

"After that little display?"

"I'm not _little_!" Darren pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you're not," Chris laughs, kissing him deeply. "My point was that no, I don't mind you sleeping here."

"Yay!" Darren squeals, flinging himself onto Chris' bed. "You have such a wonderfully soft bed and your pillows are so squishy and yet they're lovely and firm and I jus-"

"How on _earth _do you know what my bed and pillows feel like?" Chris wonders.

"I…" Darren pauses, looks guilty. "I _may _have come in here once, by er…_accident_, when looking for a bathroom."

"Accident, huh?"

"Yeah…" Darren's eyes dart around the room. "Hey, are you gonna get in too or what?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris crawls up the bed and under the blankets. And then Darren's there, wrapping his arms around Chris securely and pressing his face into Chris' shoulder. "Yay," he mumbles, suddenly sleepy and slurry again, and Chris wonders if there's something seriously wrong with the speed at which Darren oscillated between insane energy and sleep.

But the breath on the back of his neck and the arms around him and the mental exhaustion from writing and the physical exhaustion of trying to get Darren to use his hips better and then sex _on his kitchen table_ leaves Chris falling asleep pretty damn quickly himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Originally they were going to go for a second round in the bed but I think my own brain is short-circuited because I've been typing this up for like, seven hours because I had to keep stopping and breathing myself. So I'll leave it there. I'm not even sure I could get another chapter out. I feel like it's sufficiently filthy enough as it is and it just needs to be left alone, walked away from, and I need to move back to my other projects...

Thanks for reading! Drop me a review or a message or find me on Tumblr! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,866  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Oh ho. Smut. SMUT. **_SMUT._** Shorter than last time, but leaves the door open for a third chapter of more smut. Oh ho ho.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>The groan that stirs him from his sleep sounds tired and sore and when he rolls over, he feels an ache and a warm body beneath him and he's suddenly very, <em>very <em>much awake and halfway out of the bed before his mind fully catches up to him.

"'s happenin'?" Darren mumbles, rubbing his sleep-crusted eyes and blinking them open.

Chris is glancing between himself and the bed and Darren and can feel himself panicking slightly.

"Chris?" Darren's eyes focus on his pale, trembling body and he slides out of the bed, stepping towards Chris slowly. "Chris? What's wrong?"

"N-no, you're…what…" Chris shakes his head and tries to suck in some air.

"Hey," Darren's close and Chris can smell him and it makes his head spin harder. "Talk to me." His hand is on Chris' arm and Chris tries not to flinch.

"Did we…?" Chris thinks he knows the answer anyway. Darren was in his bed. His ass is sore. He's not _that _stupid.

Darren tilts his head, touches Chris' cheek. This he _does _flinch away from. "Chris?" He's clearly confused. He's sleepy. He feels a little groggy from alcohol.

"We had sex, didn't we?" Chris says bluntly.

Darren's eyes widen and he blinks rapidly. He looks between them, realises he's wearing a pair of Chris' sweatpants and shrugs. It was fucking fantastic sex too. "I guess we did."

"You…" Chris is spluttering and the panic is taking residency in his chest, squeezing his heart.

"Hey," Darren says again. "_Hey_. Calm down…come here…" Darren wraps his arms around Chris and holds onto him and Chris wants to fight it but he's shaking so much that he lets Darren's strong and sure arms hold him together.

Darren slowly manoeuvres them towards the bed and sits on the edge, pulling Chris onto his knee and rubbing his back in a way he hopes is soothing.

"Why are you freaking out?" Darren says, watching Chris' expression carefully.

"Oh, I don't know!" Chris says angrily. "I feel like I got taken advantage of while I was drunk! Maybe because I was still a virgin and my first time is marred by being intoxicated! Or perhaps it's because it wasn't with someone that mattered but my straight colleague! _Shit_," Chris swears, striding away and headbutting the wall.

Darren sort of feels like someone has taken his heart from his chest and stabbed it. Repeatedly. "You…" he inhales deeply and tries to sort his thoughts into a semblance of order. "You were a virgin? I don't matter?"

"Yes Darren, I was a virgin! I'd barely even kissed anyone before the Kurt and Blaine kiss last season!" Chris yells as he glares at Darren. "And no, you _don't _matter because you're going to dismiss this as some huge mistake because you're _straight _and I'm _gay _and I'm _male_ and at some point you'll probably start some story about how I took advantage of you and then all hell will break loose!"

Well, now Darren's heart is just in pieces at his feet. "I knew what I was doing," he says quietly. "You did too, even if you want to say now you were drunk. I asked you if you wanted to stop. And you said no. And maybe you regret it, but I don't. I'm not going to dismiss it at a mistake. But if you want to ignore it, then that's fine." He stares at the floor a moment before leaving the bedroom.

"Darren!" Chris shouts, chasing after him. He stops and turns, trying not to show the hurt that he's feeling. "You don't regret it?"

"No, I don't." He shrugs and he's being totally honest. "I'm sorry that your first time was like that but I will never regret it."

"Why?"

It's such a stupidly simple question and yet he doesn't really have an answer. "I just don't. I think you are an amazing person and…and I like you."

"But you're straight."

"And yet I bent you over a table and had my way with you," he says, eyebrow raised. "Clearly I'm so _very _straight."

Chris is bright red and looking away now.

He stands close to Chris, hesitating a moment before reaching out to touch his cheek and tilt his face. "I'd do it all again if I had the chance and knew you wouldn't regret it in the morning."

Chris thinks his heart stops beating. He knows he can't breathe. He's staring at Darren and the words are on a loop in his head and he's not even really aware of the fact that he's moved his head and shoving their lips together rather brutally. Darren thinks his brain might have short-circuited because he lets Chris push him into a wall and he knows Chris is using the upper body strength he hid last night. His hands find Chris' hips as Chris tangles his fingers into Darren's curly hair and licks his way into Darren's mouth and Darren can't _breathe _because Chris is sucking the air right out of him.

Chris pulls away, panting heavily, foreheads pressed together. "Sorry."

"The fuck for?"

Chris shrugs and looks mildly abashed. "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"I'd like you to do it again and not stop this time," he says, staring into Chris' too-large eyes up-close. They're blurry and yet he can still see how blue they are.

Chris presses their lips together softly, sweetly, and Darren groans because it's not _enough_ and he pulls Chris' hips to his roughly so Chris can feel how he's already half-hard. And Darren can feel that Chris is half-hard and he gets a little thrill down his spine.

"O-_oh_," Chris gasps, eyes widening as he looks down.

"You can't kiss me with such passion and not expect some form of reaction," Darren says nonchalantly. "You can't be _you_ and not expect some form of reaction."

Chris remains silent. Darren sighs. "I'm sorry you were a virgin," he presses a kiss to Chris' cheek. "And I'd love to make it up to you and…and make a memory that you actually want to remember. We can pretend last night never happened, sort of, and have a do-over an-"

He can't speak because Chris' tongue is back in his mouth and he's not going to complain as his eyes shut and Chris ruts him hard into the wall, a moan being swallowed by Chris' far-too-talented mouth. A hand slides around Chris' narrow waist to his lower back and he presses in hard. Chris shudders as their erections grind.

"Can we make a fresh memory?" Darren says breathily when Chris pauses to breathe.

"You're sure you won't regret it?" Darren just stares at him. "Okay, okay, fine. I…" Suddenly he's all boy nerves and he wonders why he was so much easier with this last night after some alcohol. He grabs Darren's hand and they walk back into the bedroom. He pauses for a moment before pushing Darren onto it and Darren scrambles back as Chris crawls over him, kissing his way up Darren's bare chest and to his neck. Darren has a hand on Chris' ass and he squeezes it tightly when Chris starts licking and nibbling his throat and can't help the groan or the jerk of his hips when Chris tugs at his earlobe.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Chris admits, his fingers sliding over the rough hair of Darren's chest and his stomach muscles clench when Chris circles his bellybutton.

"It all feels good," Darren whimpers when Chris sucks his earlobe.

"Does it?" Chris wonders as his hand glides over the fabric covering Darren's much harder cock. The fabric of _his _sweatpants, he thinks. It's sort of a turn on, Darren in his clothes.

"Nngh…" Darren replies incoherently, his hips moving erratically to try and press his dick into Chris' hand which keeps moving out of reach.

"What do you want?" Chris says, mouthing along Darren's jaw.

"_You_," Darren practically sobs. "You…God, Chris…_please_…"

Chris pauses, his hand on the inside of Darren's thigh and he can practically_ feel _the need in the taut muscles of Darren's legs. "Can I…" he bites his lip, noses along the stubble on Darren's neck. "Can I fuck you?"

Darren is embarrassed by the excited sound that erupts from his mouth. He can feel his face flushing. He finds himself staring into Chris' blue eyes, dark with want and need and lust and oh _God_, he could stare at those eyes forever.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell fucking yes," Darren growls, smashing their mouths together and it's a desperate kiss of tongue and teeth and it's bruising but he stops with a cry when Chris wraps his hand around his cock and _fuck_.

"Like that?" Chris murmurs, eyes teasing.

"For someone who-_ah-_doesn't know what he's-_oh_-doing, you su-_guh_-re know how to t-_tease_."

"Oh goodie," Chris smirks, before sitting back on his knees and pulling Darren's sweats off roughly. And the air is cold to his newly exposed cock but it doesn't last because-

"Holy _fuck _Chris!" he shouts as his dick is surrounded by the wet heat of Chris' mouth. He's barely even aware of the hand on his hip or how his fingers are clenched into Chris' hair and the bed sheets because Chris is using his fucking talented mouth on his fucking dick and holy _shit_.

Chris is honestly terrified of gagging by going too far, so he tries to be as slow and careful as possible with his palm pressed hard into Darren's stomach to stop him thrusting his hips even though he knows how it's a fairly natural sort of thing for someone to do. He runs his tongue up the pulsing vein and over the head of Darren's cock which is stupidly soft and smooth and hard and Darren fucking _keens_, his grip in Chris' hair almost painful.

Chris pulls off with a wet sound, cheeks and lips flushed and Darren is hauling him back up the length of his body and kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue into Chris' mouth as he slides their erections together desperately.

"Fucking _please_ Chris." He doesn't like to beg but he will, he absolutely fucking will. But Chris must be feeling a little generous because he throws his hand out to open the bedside table drawer and retrieve the bottle of lube.

"I've never really done this before," Chris says as he uncaps the lid and squeezes the cool gel onto his fingers. "Not to another person."

"Y-you…" Darren has to stop and breathe because he can feel the warm finger and the cool lube circling over his ass and he's trying really hard not to just grab Chris' arms so hard he bruises them. "You've d-done this-_oh God_-b-before?"

The finger inside of him is weird and foreign as it pushes through the rings of muscle and moves. It sort of tickles and his cock twitches with excitement.

"Only to myself," Chris says, sliding the finger out and pressing a second one in.

"You've done…" Darren can't even speak. He's incoherent with the thought that Chris has fingered himself, in this bed, and now those same fingers are inside of him.

"I have," Chris onfirms, kissing Darren and it gets quite messy as Chris' fingers slip back and forth and his tongue does magic things in Darren's mouth.

"_More_," Darren whimpers when he tears his mouth away and Chris obliges with a little more lube and another finger and _shitshitshitshitshit_ because it sort of burns but it feels fucking _amazing_ and he's not sure he can ever say he's straight again or even want to sleep with a girl when Chris can make him unravel like this, and that's just with his fingers. He groans at the thought and Chris pulls his fingers away.

"Turn over," he commands and Darren's eyes widen. "Do I have to repeat it?"

Darren shakes his head and Chris moves away just enough so that he can turn onto his stomach and he sobs a little at his hard cock being pressed into the mattress.

"Should we use a condom this time?" Chris asks, his silky hand rubbing between the cheeks of Darren's ass.

"N-not if it'll-_ahh-_make you fuck me f-_faster_," he squeaks when Chris slams two fingers into him suddenly. Chris hums, pulls his fingers out. Darren whines at the loss, _aches _at the loss, but he hears the squeezy sound of the lube bottle and he waits and he hopes.

And when Chris slips his hand under Darren's stomach to raise his hips, he feels the quiver of anticipation and the blunt head of Chris' cock rubbing between his ass.

"_Please_," he groans and then he's clawing at the sheets because Chris is pushing in, gently but steady and it hurts and feels so fucking good that his breaths are coming in sharp gasps.

"Are you okay?" Chris says nervously, pausing.

"_Don't fucking stop!_" Darren demands and Chris laughs softly before easing in further and the laugh gets broken when he feels how hot and soft and so very, very tight Darren is as he continues.

"_Fuck_, Dare," Chris groans, hand clenching against Darren's stomach.

"_Moremoremoremoremoremore_," Darren chants and Chris obliges until he's in the whole way and he stops to let Darren adjust because he can feel the muscles contracting and relaxing and his own head is spinning with the desire that is flooding his veins. And when Darren wiggles his ass with a whimper, Chris takes that as his cue and begins to steadily roll his hips, feeling the drag of the muscles in Darren's ass as they tighten around his cock. He feels heady from the sensation and is so glad, _so glad_, he's totally sober right now to enjoy this properly.

Chris rocks back and out and Darren makes a broken sound as Chris kneads the cheeks of his ass. He splays out and tugs at Darren's thigh. "Come back," he whispers and Darren moves quickly to impale himself onto Chris' dick. Darren's head tips back onto Chris' shoulder, his back sliding over Chris' chest. And he's so _full_ and it feels so _right_ as Chris wraps an arm over his chest to hold them securely together.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Chris breathes, kissing and tasting the sweat along Darren's jaw.

"So do_-ah_-you," Darren grunts as he rocks himself onto Chris.

They fall into a rhythm, where Darren would go back and Chris would move forward, burying deep and rough and when Darren dug his heels in to push back further as he fell back, he keened.

"Oh _God_, there, _there_."

It becomes more desperate after that and when Chris wraps his fingers around Darren's cock, Darren's fingers twine with his and there's sobs and breathy moans and grunts and Chris can feel the heat settling into his stomach.

"Not much l-longer," he gasps and Darren nods quickly, their hands moving once, twice, and then he shouts as his entire body convulses and the incredible tightening around Chris' cock makes him thrust again and again, his mouth open against Darren's throat in a silent scream as he comes.

For a few minutes, neither moves until Chris realises it hurts and he gives Darren a little shove, who takes the hint and sprawls onto the bed. Still trembling and panting, Chris crawls up and collapses half on Darren's back, and half on the bed. He breathes the sweet scent of Darren and the musky sweat and the smell of sex and if he was a cat, he might just purr with contentment and pleasure and satisfaction.

Darren turns his head to peer at Chris and he noses at Chris' ear. Chris adjusts his head and is met with bright honey-coloured eyes.

"You were honestly a virgin?" he asks.

Chris blushes and giggles and kisses Darren's sweaty forehead, stroking his dark and unruly hair away from his face. He nods, a little shy.

"Jesus," Darren mumbles, his eyes closing for a second, before he rolls over to press his chest to Chris' and he kisses Chris gently. "Can I keep you?"

Chris flushes harder. "W-why?"

"Because you're fucking incredible at fucking," Darren says and Chris snorts.

"Charming."

"You're beautiful," Darren says, nuzzling Chris' cheek and kissing it.

They stay like that for who-knows-how-long, snuggling and kissing and light touches. It's sweet, intimate, caring. Chris revels in it.

"I think I need a shower," Darren says finally, trailing his fingers down Chris' side, making him shiver.

"Yeah, kinda gross," Chris acknowledges.

"Join me?" Darren asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I guess I can do that," Chris replies with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, who wants a third chapter of shower sex? -waggles eyebrows-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,471  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Oh look. More smut!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't actually expect you to agree," Darren says, his eyes widening.<p>

"Why not? I need a shower too. We can conserve water."

"Um…" Darren nods slowly as he rolls out of the bed. "Yes, conserve water. That's a good plan." He stands gingerly and shakes his legs out.

"Sorry if it hurts," Chris mumbles, aware of his own aching ass from the previous night.

Darren shrugs. "I'm not. Come on." He holds out his hand and Chris crawls over the bed to take it. Darren kisses him gently, winding his arms over Chris' back and holding him.

"Um, Dare? Shower?"

"Just gimme a minute to cuddle you," Darren says, his chin tucking over Chris' shoulder snugly. Chris sighs, his arms around Darren's waist and holding the two of them close. He could possibly stand like this forever, except he'd naked and Darren is naked and he needs a shower. So he steps away, even as Darren frowns and retrieves a second towel.

"Well I'm showering. Don't know what you plan on doing," Chris says as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He starts turning the taps on and realises he really needs to pee, so he takes the opportunity while Darren isn't there to relieve himself and then hops into the shower, groaning as the hot water falls over his stomach and washes some of the grime of sweat and come off him.

And although he expected it, he still jumps when Darren slides up behind him and presses their bodies together. They're so close that only a few trails of water slip between them, most of it spilling away.

"Darren, you're hardly getting clean here," Chris laughs, wiggling free and turning.

"I'll get clean through osmosis."

"I'm not sure it works like that," Chris teases, adjusting the head of his shower so it hits Darren's chest and he wipes his hand down the chest and stomach covered with dark, curly hair. "Can I wash you?" Chris asks, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Darren shivers at the idea and nods, afraid to speak as he watches Chris smile happily and pick up his bottle of soap. Chris squeezes the blue soap into his hands and Darren is reminded of a similar type of bottle Chris had just been using and forces his eyes shut, twitching when he feels Chris' hands on his shoulders. He rubs slowly, little circles and tugs and pushes as he works his hands down the length of Darren's arms. He wonders if he'll ever be cleaner than after this shower because Chris is thoroughly scrubbing him down, fingers raking down his chest and working the soap into a lather that smells like vanilla and fruit and Darren thinks about buying the soap just so he can be reminded of this moment for the rest of his life.

With hands gliding over Darren's stomach, Chris watches him closely, eyes darting between Darren's face and the way his stomach muscles clench and his cock makes an effort to get hard again. He steps back and pulls Darren with him into the spray of the water, and the soapy mess he had made washes away to reveal Darren's stupid perfection. He leans in, kisses Darren firmly, and turns him around to wash his back. Darren holds himself against the wall with his hands as Chris massages his back hard and down his spine. It feels glorious and he can feel the exhaustion in his muscles easing. When Chris presses behind him to kiss the back of his neck, his gasp turns into a whimper as Chris washes off the soap and then starts kissing down his clean back. And when he feels Chris exhale on his hip, his breath catches.

"I…I'm going to clean you, yeah?" Chris asks, and Darren nods, a hand reaching behind to find Chris, and Chris links their fingers together, squeezing.

Darren can't help the sounds he makes as Chris slides their hands between the cheeks of Darren's ass and cleans him so tenderly and delicately and with such _love_ that Darren wants to cry. He can feel the gentle pressure of Chris' fingers working him clean and his knees quiver when Chris starts rubbing down his thighs. And then Chris is kissing his way up Darren's body and cuddling him from behind.

"Why are you crying?" he says softly, and Darren is suddenly aware of the fact that he _is _crying. He shrugs and Chris' chin rests on Darren's shoulder. "Dare?"

"I don't _know_," Darren replies, wiping his eyes. "Maybe I'm just overwhelmed. I've never…had someone take care of me like that…"

"That's just me cleaning you," Chris says, kissing Darren's shoulder.

"Well…thank you."

"Do you want me to wash your hair?"

"I-if you want." Darren wants. But he doesn't want to push Chris.

"Get onto your knees, it'll make it easier," Chris says, returning the soap bottle to it's location and picking up the shampoo.

Darren kneels awkwardly, and then Chris' magic fingers are in his hair, winding through his wet curls.

"You don't need to be so gentle," he says, and Chris pulls a little.

"You're turned on by it, aren't you?" Chris says, and he may as well be discussing the weather.

"Your fingers are wonderful appendages," he mumbles, a blissful smile creeping over his face as Chris massages his scalp.

"I guess it's good I have useful appendages," Chris replies.

"You have a number of useful appendages."

"Do I?" He scoops water over Darren's head and the shampoo trickles down his back in bubbly white rivulets.

"Mhmmm…" Darren hums, enjoying the warm water and Chris' hands and everything about this moment. Chris continues to wash out the shampoo, ruffling his hair to make sure all the little bits are gone and wiping around his ears.

"What's another of my appendages you like?" Chris asks as he starts working in the conditioner.

Darren feels his face flush and he swivels around, stares up at Chris through his long, damp lashes. "I'm sure you can tell," he says, his eyes darting to Chris' half-hard cock which is at his eye level.

"Mm, I guess I can," Chris agrees, his hands coiling in Darren's curls. He doesn't expect it when Darren blows warm air over his cock and then licks at the end of it. Darren watches as Chris' erection grows as he licks and kisses at it and then places his mouth over it, stretching his lips and hollowing his cheeks.

"_Fuck_, Darren…" Chris moans, fingers clenching roughly. Darren rubs his tongue along the underside of Chris' cock and Chris' hips jerk before Darren presses his hand to Chris' hips to hold him steady. Chris isn't sure if Darren has done this before but holy _fuck_ he knows how to work his mouth and he wonders if he can pull Darren's hair out because his hands are so tight. "Y-you need to s-s-stop," he stutters.

Darren looks up at him, eyes wide. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Chris yanks at his hair and he stands and Chris is pushing him into the wall of the shower with a soft thud, kissing him roughly. Darren can feel Chris' erection against his stomach and he uses the water to smear his hands over Chris' lithe, smooth body, tugging at his ass until they're firmly pressed against each other. Chris grabs Darren's hands and raises them above his head, tangling their fingers together as he kisses him harder and needier.

"_Jesus, _Chris," Darren breathes as he shivers, Chris kissing over his jaw and over his neck. "You're driving me crazy."

Chris reaches between them, grips their erections together and Darren grunts. "Will you fuck me?" he says as he bites Darren's earlobe.

"W-will…" Darren's nearly incoherent and he turns his lust-blown, dark eyes to look at Chris. Chris glances at him shyly. "Fucking hell," Darren mutters as he spins Chris around to shove him back onto the shower wall. "You can't just…" he bites at the junction of Chris' jaw and neck beneath his ear and Chris shudders and groans. Darren slips his hands beneath Chris' leg and tucks it over his waist like the previous night, rutting their erections together. Darren is pressing hot, fast kisses over Chris' throat as he rubs a finger over Chris' entrance. Chris' noises turn needy and his hips jerk, dick pressing hard into Darren's belly.

"How much should I use my hip practice?" Darren says, finger disappearing quickly into Chris and Chris claws at his back. "How loud can I make you scream?"

"Oh…_oh_…Darren…_Dare_…ple_ase_…" At some other time, maybe Chris would be horrified at how desperate he sounds but Darren is already pushing a second finger into him, opening him quickly and it's not rough but it's not exactly gentle either and it hurts a little because of the sex last night but it also mingles with the pleasure and he tightens his leg around Darren's hip.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" Darren growls, and he's not sure where this is coming from but Chris isn't objecting as he breaches the tight ring with a third finger and starts scissoring his fingers. He can feel Chris panting hard and the water is hot on his back and the steam in the bathroom is making him a little dizzy. He kisses Chris, fucks his mouth using his tongue until Chris is struggling for breath.

"C'mere," Darren says, encouraging Chris to hitch his other leg up.

"Are you strong enough?" Chris says when he hesitates.

Darren rolls his eyes, grabs the leg and forces it over his waist before slamming Chris against the wall. "You doubt me, Colfer?" he breathes, licking a stripe along Chris' throat. "I'll fuck you so hard into this wall you won't be able to stand when I'm done."

"_Ohh…_" Chris gasps, arms finding their way around Darren's neck as Darren nibbles him.

"Are you ready, Chris?" Darren asks, and a thrill burns down Chris' spine as he nods. Darren adjusts his grip and suddenly he's buried deep in Chris in one swift movement and Chris shrieks, part pain and part pleasure. Darren holds still, trembling slightly as he holds Chris to the wall. "Shh…_shh_…it's okay…it's okay…just adjust now…I'm sorry…" he coos and he wipes at the tears that have slipped down Chris' face.

"N-no," Chris whimpers, exhaling and forcing himself to relax. "It's o-okay. Promise."

Darren doesn't reply, pressing his cheek to Chris' as he waits. And then Chris gives a wobbly nod and Darren is slower now, prising him open as they kiss with teeth and tongue and little sucks and bites at lips and tongues and Darren swallows the whimpers that Chris emits but has to tear their mouths away when he pushes in roughly, completely filling Chris and Chris clenches his fingers so hard into Darren's hair and back he thinks there might be marks.

"_God_," Chris shudders, his cheek leaning against Darren's wet hair.

"Just Darren," he gasps, working his hips back and forth.

"S-sounds li-_ah!_-ke something Ha-rry _says_," Chris chokes out and Darren muffles a laugh, shifting to angle Chris differently when he pushes in this time and he's rewarded with the cry he had been waiting for. "_Dare…yes…god…_"

He keeps quiet this time, thrusting his hips into Chris as he feels his own orgasm build. His legs are shaking badly and he clamps his mouth onto Chris' shoulder, rutting into him hard and quickly as Chris babbles incoherently.

"C-come for me," he stutters, snapping his hips. "L-loud…be loud…no one c-an hear you…c-come on…"

And Chris is gripping his legs so hard over Darren's waist it makes moving hard but he keeps going as he burning in his belly intensifies and as Darren starts to feel his world white-out, he hears Chris' fractured scream of pleasure and the throb of his muscles around Darren and the pulsing of his cock as he comes between them and he's faintly aware that he's coming but it's all too much as he bites down hard into Chris' neck…

It takes him a minute to come back to himself and he's aware of how badly his legs are wobbling under Chris' weight as he unwinds Chris' legs and Chris dangles them until they hit the floor of the shower. And when he can stand, briefly, on his own legs, Darren sinks down until he's sitting and Chris follows him, awkwardly sitting in a way that avoids either of their tender asses to touch the ground but they can still kiss and touch and taste and Darren finds himself enjoying knowing that Chris hisses at his left nipple being touched.

Chris tips his head back and the water falls over his face. Darren is entranced, watching the way is splashes off his cheeks and then Chris kisses him with a sort of passion that has never been there before.

"Can _I _keep _you_?" he asks, cradling Darren's face and running his thumb over the stubble along Darren's chin.

"Fucking always," Darren replies.

Chris laughs. "Is that a 'yes, always' type of answer or a 'or we're going to do is fuck always'?"

Darren has to stop and think about that and Chris laughs again. "How about both?"

"You might just be the death of me," Chris smiles as his fingers brush through Darren's wet curls.

"Pleasurable way to go," Darren replies, eyebrows dancing. Chris rolls his eyes.

"So um…" He glances between them. "So much for conserving water."

Darren chuckles. "I guess it's my turn now to clean you."

"Make it fast. I want to crawl into bed and sleep," Chris whines.

"Have to change the sheets first though," Darren points out as he grabs Chris' bottle of soap and starts rubbing it in.

"Spare room," Chris mumbles, eyes flickering shut as he melts under Darren's hands.

Darren does as Chris had suggested, keeping the washing quick for some other point in time. He shuts off the water, eases Chris into a standing position, wraps them each in a towel and Chris wanders away to the spare bedroom, tumbling onto the bed with an exhausted moan. Darren tugs the blankets around them before snuggling up and spooning Chris.

"You're wonderful," Chris mumbles sleepily.

"So are you," Darren replies, kissing the back of Chris' neck as exhaustion claims them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope I did the shower sex justice! I think I'll probably leave it here otherwise I'll have no smut scenarios left for other stories.. Let me know what you thought with a review or a message, find me on Tumblr, all that sort of thing! Thanks for reading everyone! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,548  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Oh look. Even **_more _**smut!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He can't concentrate. How is he meant to concentrate when he's in the dance studio with Zach and Naya trying to do hip thrusts and Chris is in the room with him? It might have been manageable to ignore him, except that he keeps shouting phrases at Darren and occasionally Zach calls him over to demonstrate what he wants out of Darren with Naya. And when he's done, he side-eyes Darren with a tiny smirk and returns to his seat and Darren just wants to smack him for it because holy <em>fuck <em>he is not actually _helping _at _all_.

"Darren!" Zach calls for the millionth time that day. "You need to step _in front _of Naya and hold onto her waist otherwise she's going to fly down the steps and we don't need any more injuries this season." He looks over at Chris who raises his hands as if to say 'What? Me?'. Of course, everyone in the cast already knows Chris has visited the ER several times and has become best friends with the medics and freezer.

Zach plays the music again, counts him in, moves with him. But he misses his step again and grabs for Naya but Zach is already groaning.

"I hate Ryan," he mutters, throwing his hat off and pulling at his hair.

"I'm _sorry_," Darren says again, flushed and sweating.

"Stop being sorry and get it right!" Zach snaps at him and he takes a step back automatically.

"Hey Z, maybe we should call it a day?" Naya says gently, touching Zach's shoulder. "We've been at this five hours. I could use a break. D looks spent."

Zach glowers at Darren before sighing hard. "_Fine_. But we start again tomorrow at nine so you'd better get some rest and come prepared!"

"I'll stay for a bit," Chris offers. Darren stares at him. "I think I know the dance well enough. Maybe he's getting nervous under your gaze."

Zach rolls his eyes and bends to pick up his hat. "Good luck."

He and Naya grab their bags and bottles of water and leave, chatting about filming _You Can't Stop The Beat _in a couple of days.

So Darren turns, hands on his hips, to glare at Chris. "It's _you _who is making me nervous, not Zach. You are _not _helping by sitting in on this!"

"Oh really?" Chris says with a raised eyebrow. "That's cool then. I'll leave you to it."

He heaves his satchel over his shoulder and is nearly out the door before Darren is on him, hand tightly enclosing Chris' wrist.

"I can't concentrate because all I can think of is you grinding against me in your living room," Darren mutters.

Biting down on his smirk, Chris pulls his arm away to turn around. "I'm sorry I tainted your ability to dance this song so thoroughly but Naya's working her butt off and you keep missing easy steps."

"Don't you start on me," Darren scowls, walking away to grab the towel he's been using to wipe off his stupid amount of sweat.

"What's it going to take, Dare?" Chris says, crossing his arms on his chest. "What will it take to make you concentrate and learn how to dance this stupidly easy song and move your hips?"

"I don't know!" Darren yells, the sound bouncing off the mirrors in the studio. He's tired and frustrated and it's too hot in here and he's been worked over for five fucking hours. "I'm not some dance God like you! I said that before!"

Chris pinches the bridge of his nose and puts his bag down with a thump. "What the hell is your problem today?" He jumps when Darren slams his fist into a mirror, bites his lip, makes a teensy movement towards the door.

"I can't get you out of my mind!" Darren slides down the mirror, eyes pained and posture tense. "I can't do this stupid dance. I can't do these stupid moves. I'm not a trained dancer and Zach's trying to make me do shit that isn't natural for me." His head tips back against the mirror and he shuts his eyes as tears of frustration slip away.

"How much are you sleeping?" Chris says as he debates whether or not to get closer.

"Not enough," Darren admits. He wipes at the tears with the back of his arm. "I'm trying to learn songs and scripts for this and _Imogene_ and then sometimes I'll suddenly think up a song and have to rush to scribble it down. Zach has me in here for hours at a time and this is so much harder than last year. The boys made it _fun_. I wasn't the only one who couldn't move properly so Zach could adjust it around several of us."

"I remember," Chris says with a fond smile.

"And this…this is so much harder," Darren says, and Chris thinks he almost sounds a little broken. He walks across the studio and crouches in front of the dark-haired man. "I'm sorry. I know it's not easy for you either."

"It was hard when I started," Chris acknowledges, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet. "And it hasn't gotten easier because the numbers have gotten more elaborate. I'm still trying to convince Ryan to let me dangle upside down. But there's so many more of us in the cast who can help you," he touches Darren's knee as he twists to sit beside Darren with his back to the mirror. "You don't need to be alone, Dare."

Darren gives a tired smile. "You listen to too much of my music."

"I knew Starkid before you got cast, don't you forget that," Chris teases.

"I still find it hard to believe."

Chris shrugs. "Don't believe the truth. Maybe one day it'll smack you in the face and you'll say ow."

"Do you think I can get a hospital ride with you?" Darren smirks and Chris punches his shoulder lightly.

"It's not like I _try _to get injured," Chris complains.

"No, you just dance crazily on tables and then beg Ryan to do aerial stunts," Darren rolls his eyes. "He'll never agree to it."

"I think I'm wearing him down though."

"You keep calling him your Fairy Godfather and he'll probably relent."

Chris hums and there's a brief silence. "So did you want help with it or not?"

Darren shakes his head. "I'm too tired. Can I sleep here?"

"No," Chris laughs. "I've tried before. They check the studios and trailers."

"Damn. So now what am I meant to do?" He tilts his head to look at Chris.

"No idea," Chris replies, his pale blue eyes turning to meet liquid honey. He still hasn't decided if that's an apt description. It sounds too Twilight-y to say honey or topaz or golden, and there's also little bits of greeny hazel. And suddenly they're really close as Darren touches his lips to Chris'.

It's a slow kiss, and it sort of makes butterflies do a crazy dance in his stomach and then Darren adds more pressure, a hand snaking into his hair and his head is tilted to allow Darren more access to kissing his mouth. He barely even fights as his lips part and their tongues touch in a languid meeting, reacquainting themselves, and Darren's other hand presses into his thigh and he whimpers embarrassingly. He can feel Darren's smile against his lips and he pulls away, shivering with lust and glowering at the smirk on Darren's face.

"Dick."

"Darren, actually," Darren replies. "And you can't help a guy who likes hearing that he's doing good with his kisses."

"You do excellently," Chris says.

"Do I?" Darren grins. Chris rolls his eyes and adjusts his jeans slightly, although Darren catches it and his grin widens.

"Like you're immune," Chris whinges and Darren shrugs as he crosses his legs to hide the semi-erection he's gained from only one kiss.

"I'm not ashamed of what you do to me, Chris."

"But you're _straight_," Chris says, rubbing at his temples.

"Can you get over that?" Darren says, shaking his head as he stands. "Seriously, you harp on and on about it all the time. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm gay for you. Maybe I don't know myself as well as I thought I did. Who cares? You make me feel things and I like feeling them."

He's actually out the door before Chris scrambles to his feet, stumbling over them as he catches Darren and throws him into a wall. He wonders if Darren does this sort of thing deliberately because it seems like a fairly familiar scenario.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chris says, eyes wide and hands trembling. "I'm just scared that I'll wake up and it's a dream or something."

"This isn't _Inception_, Chris," Darren says, his hands coming to rest on Chris' narrow waist. "Stop fearing and let go."

"Being an anxious wreck is just what I _do _sometimes."

They stare at each other, blue and gold, and Chris feels horribly exposed as Darren seems to see into his soul while Darren just exudes calm and confidence and composure. And when Darren's hand is against his cheek and thumbing away his tears, he is made aware of the fact he's crying. He's not even sure when that happened.

"Why are you so scared to believe this is real?" Darren says softly as he cradles Chris' face, and it's so fucking tender that he gives up on trying not to cry.

"Because I've been like Kurt sometimes," Chris whispers, dropping his eyes. "I've been attracted to people who haven't been attracted back. I've been jealous of girls or boys that have staked their claim already." His eyes flicker to Darren's and then away again. "I've chased straight people and had my heart trodden on."

Darren isn't really sure what to say. He feels like there's more. And he's rewarded when Chris continues.

"I was bullied at school, I've said that before in interviews. I was teased for my voice and I was ridiculed for being gay, even if I never really came out." He sniffles and Darren's thumb moves to catch the tears. "I was made to feel so ashamed of myself that I try to distance myself from that person. I wrap it into Kurt rather than accept it about _me_." His eyes are shining with unshed tears when he looks back at Darren. "When you're made to feel like everything you do is wrong and disgusting, how do you let your guard down long enough to let anyone else near you?"

Darren's breath catches because he knows he's never had this problem. He's played the line and said he was straight but he's not a labels person anyway. He believes in love regardless of gender. He believes in divinity but not necessarily religion. He grew up in San Francisco where everything seemed wonderful and he went to Michigan and was surrounded by people who had accepted their sexualities and were comfortable with it. And suddenly he realises that Chris isn't as okay as he pretends to be, that maybe there's more to Kurt's hysterics than just acting. Maybe those tears are a little _too _real in some scenes.

And then he realises that Chris has practically laid his heart out for Darren and he's just waiting for the axe to fall on it.

So he does the first thing he can think of. He pulls Chris into a hug. And it's tight, and maybe Chris can't breathe very well in it but he's shuddering with sobs and clawing at his back and bunching up his shirt so he anchors his arms around Chris and stands tall for the vulnerable younger man in his arms.

He's not sure how long it is before Chris' cries subside. He's not sure how long it is before Chris is relaxing into the hug and allowing himself to be held. He's not sure how long it is before he realises Chris is nosing at Darren's neck and little puffs of air are tickling him. But eventually he's squirming away with laughter because it _tickles_ and Chris smiles at him lightly.

"Thank you," he says, even as his head dips with what Darren worries is shame.

"You don't have to thank me for holding you," Darren shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you were upset. I wasn't going to walk away."

"N-no, I mean," Chris frowns as he tugs at a thread near the pocket of his jeans. "Sometimes you just…you don't even say anything and you help me piece together parts of me that I hate."

'Well um…I'm glad I can help then?" Darren can't help feeling slightly bewildered and knowing that the enigma of Chris Colfer is someone he would love to sit down and unravel and solve. He wants to put the pieces of him together like a jigsaw puzzle and present the real, very-much-_whole _Chris to the world. If this is only parts of Chris…actually, maybe he shouldn't try to fix him. The world might implode.

"What are you thinking so seriously about?" Chris interrupts, and Darren feels his cheeks turn pink.

"Nothing important."

"Mmm," Chris has an eyebrow raised and he's not buying it even slightly but Darren shuts him up when he reaches for Chris' hand and runs his fingers over the back of it. Where Darren's hands are dry and rough and calloused from the sun and playing piano and guitar, Chris' are still male hands but…smoother, gentler, far more delicate and refined. They aren't girly. Not even slightly. He's not sure how to describe them. Chris bends his fingers to touch Darren's and their hands link, knuckles brushing.

"Are you like Kurt with the whole 'hands touching' thing too?" Darren questions as he raises Chris' hand and kisses the palm.

"N-not as much," Chris stutters, flushing.

"But you still like holding hands?" Darren continues, turning it over and pressing a kiss to the pale skin of Chris' wrist.

"No one usually does," Chris mumbles, shivering as Darren runs his nose along the inside of his arm.

"They're missing out," Darren whispers as he drops light kisses to Chris' neck and beneath his jaw. Chris tilts his head to give Darren better access and he delights in tugging at Chris' earlobe with his teeth when he hears the sharp inhale of breath by his ear.

"We c-can't do this here," Chris says, his eyes catching Darren's as he looks around nervously.

"Too exposed?" Darren says and Chris nods. "Well, there's a studio just behind you. With a perfectly good door and lock…"

He's surprised when Chris starts shoving him back through the door to Zach's studio, kicking the door shut and flicking the lock.

"Better?" Darren says, eyebrow arched.

"Much," Chris mutters before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss as he pulls their bodies flush. Darren is momentarily stunned before he feels Chris scrabbling at his shirt and he helps him tear it over his head before tugging at Chris' tee. He feels the smooth slide of skin beneath his hands and Chris trembles, pausing long enough in the kiss to breathe and start kissing Darren's neck. He finds a particular spot he'd missed previously and Darren can't swallow the moan fast enough.

"_Ooh_," Chris giggles, licking and then nibbling at the spot. Darren's eyes roll back in his head as he clutches at Chris' ass and grinds their erections together. "Nngh," Chris grunts.

"Exactly w-what I was thinking," Darren shudders.

Chris sinks to his knees, pulling Darren with him. And then he's hovering above Darren and Darren doesn't even mind as Chris kisses him again and again and leaves him so utterly breathless.

"It's wrong to want to f-fuck on the floor of Zach's studio, isn't it?" Chris gasps as he ruts his hips against Darren.

"T-totally," he whimpers, his hands tight on Chris' waist. "Enough trouble concentrating already."

"But we're totally still going to," Chris says and Darren didn't even know he could get harder but he's pretty sure his dick might actually break through the confines of the fabric of his pants soon.

"_Off_," he manages and Chris understands, unbuttoning his jeans and shucking off his pants before removing Darren's cut-offs. The cool wooden boards beneath his back is in start contrast to the heat of Chris above him, and he groans when Chris ruts against him.

"_Fuck_ Dare," Chris says, grabbing at his bag that he'd left by the door and fumbling inside it. "You're so fucking…" He doesn't finish the sentence because he's found the bottle of lube and is already squeezing it onto his hand.

What Darren doesn't expect is that Chris' hand would disappear behind him, and his eyes are so wide they might just be about to fall out of his head as noises fall from Chris' lips as he preps himself and holy _fuck_ that's hot and he wants in _now._ Chris must feel his desperation, or maybe it's his own, because he gets some assistance in slathering his cock before Chris slides up his body.

"You…you're gonna…" He can't make coherent sentences because Chris is already rubbing the head of Darren's erection against his entrance and he fights against the impulse to just push in and make Chris shriek like he did in the shower. So when Chris rocks back and Darren is balls deep inside Chris' ass, the strangled sound he makes could probably forgiven.

"_Fuck_," Chris swears and Darren is vaguely aware that he seems to swear a lot when they're having sex. Or maybe it's just when Darren's around. Darren isn't known for his clean mouth and _ohgod _Chris is jerking his hips and Darren can feel the slide of his dick and the tensing of the muscles in Chris' ass. He vaguely thinks of the possibility that he's going to bruise Chris' hips with how hard he's gripping them but Chris has his head thrown back and is breathing heavily, his stomach rippling with exertion.

And Darren can see Chris' flushed, painfully hard erection because it keeps flopping against his stomach so when he wraps his hand around it and Chris quivers, he tries to shift his hips and rub in a rhythm that soon has Chris whimpering and sobbing above him. Darren can feel how close he is and he bites hard on his lip as he snaps his hips again and again, as Chris rolls in and out, and then he's keening a high-pitched sound and clamping hard around Darren's cock and there's a wetness all over Darren's hand as he ruts harder and faster and ignores the pain in his back from slamming into the floor repeatedly, and the heat in his belly starts to make his hands shake so he grips at Chris' thighs so hard he leave little crescent indents and the howl that rips from his throat is completely inhuman and he sees stars and whites out as he empties himself dry.

He's barely aware of Chris cleaning him off with a towel and the tingles he feels all over his body continue to make tiny muscles spasm from time to time. Chris smiles and kisses him gently but deeply and his stomach flutters before Chris pulls away and starts handing him his clothes.

"Poor Zach," Chris mutters as he pulls his briefs and jeans on.

"Poor me having to be back in here in the morning. I thought I had it bad with you in the room but I'll never be able to rehearse in here properly again," he complains, shivering at the fabric touching his still-oversensitive dick.

"If you moved your hips for Zach like you did for me, you'd be out of here in an hour," Chris winks at him.

Darren gags at the mental image of having sex with Zach.

"And now you can think of me and move your hips, while thinking of Zach and not getting turned on!" Chris claps, standing as he pulls on his shirt.

"You did that deliberately, didn't you?" he scowls, ignoring the offered hand and climbing unsteadily back to his feet.

"Maybe," Chris grins, putting the towel in a plastic bag and then throwing everything in his satchel.

"Dick."

"You seem to love it, for a straight guy," Chris tosses over his shoulder as he leaves.

Darren wants to scowl. He wants to complain. But instead he's staring around the studio with a stupid grin on his face and knowing that one of these days, he'll get Chris back for his little game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Everyone thank _corabeth_ for this chapter. She reviewed saying something about Zach and choreography as a chapter and although that didn't feature heavily, it still formed enough of an idea in my head to make a chapter out of it that was stupidly smutty..

_What's that, muse? I have an idea for a fifth chapter? Shhh, we shouldn't tell them these things. They might explode.._

If you have anything you'd like to see the boys do, drop me a review or private message ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,548  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **FORGIVE ME FOR THE ANGST. THERE'S STILL SMUT TOO..  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>"I really need to teach you how to jump on furniture."<p>

"Shut up."

"I mean, I know Ryan bolted down all the chairs and tables and stuff, but really, he couldn't have bolted down the block and the piano was immovable."

"Shut _up_."

"Has he given you the green light for doing aerial shit yet? Because he won't now if you can't even dance on the _floor _properly let alone with ropes and shit."

"_Shut_ _up_."

"How many injuries is this now? Four? And they say _I'm _accident prone."

Chris throws the empty can of Diet Coke at Darren's head. "I told you, shut it."

"But it's fun to tease you," Darren grins, ducking out of the way of the can. It soars past his shoulder and lands on the floor of the trailer with a loud clatter.

"I'm in _pain_, Darren," Chris scowls, his gaze turning to his raised foot which was heavily strapped with an icepack.

"Yes, well, you _will _run into objects that were there for the previous how-many-takes-did-we-do?"

"I would punch you in the head if I could get there fast enough."

"And I'd grab your hand and kiss you."

Silence. Chris continues to glare at his ankle which is already bruising.

"Was that inappropriate?" Darren asks finally.

"I still don't know what we're doing here, Darren," Chris' look is tired and Darren wonders how _he _is sleeping.

"Neither do I," Darren confesses, moving his chair closer and taking Chris' hand in his. He strokes his fingers over the pale knuckles. "But I don't want it to stop."

"But what does it _mean_?" Chris insists, his heart already fluttering from something as simple as their hands touching. "Do you like me? Love me? Think of me as a good fuck buddy?" Darren is staring at him, wide-eyed. "_What_?"

"Is that what you think this is? Some sort of fuck buddy relationship?"

"That implies there's a relationship," Chris replies, snatching his hand back and looking away.

"Isn't there?" Darren says, leaning his face against his propped up hand.

"I don't know!" Chris exclaims, and fuck he wishes he could stand right now and use his height over Darren. "You don't know! I don't know! What _is_ this?" he makes a wild gesture between them.

Darren captures his hand and holds it tightly. "This is me, discovering I need you in my life."

"Don't feed me Blaine's bullshit," Chris snaps. "Give me an honest answer, Dare. What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

He sort of feels like his hand has been burned when he drops Chris' to walk away. He's avoiding eye-contact because he's not sure he can stand the flames in Chris' eyes and he doesn't want Chris to see the tears in his. He already knows Chris is someone who needs labels on everything. That's been proven time and time again with how he freaks at Darren's 'straightness'. But he doesn't like labels. He never has. He's never needed to define things because he doesn't want to. He likes the fluidity and the ease and he just _lives_. But Chris struggles with that. He can't live because he's so consumed by the possible consequences. So Darren has to label this, even if he doesn't want to, even if he loses Chris, because if he doesn't he knows he'll lose him anyway.

"I need you," he admits, his eyes tracing the wood grain of the cupboards in Chris' trailer. "My day isn't complete if I don't see you. I find it hard to smile if I'm not with you. It's like I wasn't _alive _before." He clenches his hands and ignores the tears that streak down his face. "Maybe I'm not as straight as I thought. Maybe I need you more than I realise. Maybe…" He bites his lip and spits it out in a rush. "Maybe I love you."

He hears Chris' silence and it's possibly the loudest thing he's ever heard. The blood is pounding in his ears. His stomach is flip-flopping and he wonders if he'll be sick.

"And if you don't feel the same, that's okay. I'll deal with it. I know you need to put labels on everything. I don't know what this is but I want it to be everything. I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and love you. I want you to feel secure in yourself and love who you are," he brushes the wetness of his face and his mind is already mapping how to get out of the trailer. How he can get past Chris and out and away. He's so steeled for the rejection and he wonders if this is how Chris has been feeling.

He can hear Chris shift behind him and he startles when Chris presses his body against Darren's back. He can feel how unsteady Chris is and wraps an arm around him from behind, even as his shoulders quake.

"Thank you," Chris whispers against his neck. It's probably the last thing he expected to hear.

"You shouldn't be standing," he blurts.

"Then stop having your back to me and help me back to my seat."

He sighs and turns but then Chris is pushing him hard into the cupboards he had been staring at and kissing him roughly. He's faintly aware of the fact they always seem to begin against walls. But now that Chris has planted the seed, he needs to know what this means so he carefully picks up Chris and places him against the tiny bed.

"I've bared my heart," he says softly, avoiding Chris' blue eyes. "Explain to me what this is to you."

"Don't ask me that," Chris begs.

"Why the fuck not?" He's gone from calm to raging in the space of a sentence. "You want to make a _thing _out of this, and I give you a _thing_, and then you close yourself off!"

"Because I'm scared."

"And I'm not?" This stupid fucking trailer and its lack of area to storm around in. "I tell you I think I love you. And you give me absolutely nothing!" He glares at Chris and walks away. "Fuck you."

He can hear Chris calling his name, screaming it, but he's already out of Chris' trailer and crossing the lot to his own. He slams the door shut and falls onto the bed in his trailer. He's crying so hard he can feel the bed rocking and the sobs erupting from his lips are heartbroken and loud. It feels like his heart is being squeezed out of his throat and it _hurts_.

"Open the fuck up, Darren!" Chris yells, his fists slamming into the door.

"Piss off!" he shouts back.

"_Open this door right now or so help me_," Chris shrieks and Darren unlocks the door and throws himself back onto the bed around a pillow. Chris hops up the stairs and hits Darren between his shoulder blades with as much strength as he can muster. "Fuck you right back."

"That's the best you can come up with?" he says brokenly, his eyes red and swollen and itching. "You could have saved yourself a fuckload of effort."

"Don't you dare do this," Chris snaps, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't you dare."

"Do what? You just shattered my heart so if you don't mind, take you and your fucking injury and get out of my trailer."

"What are you _doing_?" Chris hits him again. "You're ruining everything!"

Darren sits up quickly, hands clamping down on Chris' shoulders tightly as he shakes him. "_I'm _ruining everything? You wanted to know what this was! I tell you and you throw it in my face!"

"I kissed you!" Chris shouts back. "I thanked you!"

"You told me not to ask what this meant to you!" Darren is fuming and so hurt but he can't walk out again because this is _his _trailer and he'll be damned if he storms out of here.

"You want to know?" Chris says. "You really want to know?"

"No, I just ask for the fun of it," he sneers.

The sting to his face is felt before he hears the smack. His hands fall from Chris' shoulders to touch his cheek.

"You're a bastard when you get mean," Chris mumbles as he curls his fingers. His chest heaves in a sob but he swallows it down. "You want to know what the fuck this means to me? It means everything. _Everything_. I'm opening myself up to someone, I'm letting you into my heart, and yes, okay, I'm still stuck on the fact you said you were straight."

"Maybe I _am_ straight," Darren whispers, feeling his hands shaking. "But I also _know _that I need you in my life. I know that…that maybe I love you."

"No one has ever loved me before," Chris mumbles, staring at his hands.

Darren reaches over nervously, the warmth of his hands covering the cool white skin. "Then let me. _Please_. Let me show you that I love you."

"I'm scared," Chris whispers, a tear splashing onto the back of Darren's hand. He blinks up at Darren rapidly as the tears curve over his cheeks. It's not fair that even crying, Chris looks beautiful. He reaches up to wipe away the staining wetness and Chris leans into his touch. His damp eyes sparkle.

"It's okay to be scared," Darren admits as he tangles their fingers together and slides his hand over Chris' ear. "It's okay to be afraid. But it's also okay to let go, because I'll catch you."

"What if you don't?" Chris sniffles. "What if there's a time you're not there?"

Darren shakes his head. "If you call, I'll always come running."

"Even from New York when you start doing _Imogene_?"

Darren sighs. "It's only a month, and you know I'm jetting back and forth so I can film scenes here. I'll still have my phone so you can call and text me. I'll still have my laptop and we can Skype." His thumb traces Chris' eyebrow. "It's not forever."

Chris breathes shakily, shuts his eyes as another tear streaks down his face. He wonders if he'll ever be comfortable with this. He wonders if he'll ever be able to open his heart completely. He feels the breath on his lips and opens his eyes and Darren is close, so close, that he crosses his eyes to try and focus.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Darren informs him and he nods, breathless with anticipation.

The gentleness takes him by surprise, because it's so slow and soft it's like there aren't lips on his. And yet it speaks volumes, because it's so tender and caring and Darren is pulling him closer with the hand on his face and apparently a hand on his hip and he's reaching for it, opening his mouth and searching for Darren's tongue. He sighs, he's not sure with relief or happiness, as the kiss is deepened and even though he's feeling desperately light-headed, he's wrapping his arms around Darren's neck to secure them together.

Darren pulls away first, panting. His hands bunch at the shirt covering Chris' hip and a tiny whimper escapes his parted lips.

"Let me take care of you," Darren breathes, barely touching Chris' jaw with kisses. "Let me love you. Let me make your knees weak." His thumb traces circles into the skin over Chris' hip. "I love you," he whispers, nosing around the shell of Chris' ear. "_I love you_."

He's already dizzy with desire and need and pretty sure his knees wouldn't support him so he nods; he nods quickly and desperately and Darren is holding the back of his neck and the small of his back as he lowers him down to the bed, covering Chris' body with his own.

He looks up at the dark yellowy eyes above him and his fingers come up to wind into the curly hair. "Can two boys make love?" he asks shyly.

Darren pauses for a second, and then presses a kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth. "Of course they can," he replies, even though he's not really sure he's ever actually 'made love' to anyone.

"Make love to me, Dare," Chris says, his voice so soft Darren wonders if he imagines the words. But then he feels the hesitant hand at the hem of his shirt and he ducks his head and Chris pulls it off, tossing it onto the floor. His hand rakes over Darren's chest and it's like he's discovering Darren for the first time. Darren's breath hitches when his fingers brush over his nipple and he always thought that was a girl thing but when Chris pinches and rolls it between his fingers, he groans and his hips jerk.

"_G-God_," he hisses and Chris smiles, before wriggling a little and Darren helps him remove Chris' own tee and undershirt. He explores the expanse of soft, pale skin, nibbling and licking and listening to the little breathy gasps Chris emits. He can feel Chris' erection pressing into his stomach and his hand slides between them to touch it.

"_Dare_," Chris moans needily, hips thrusting into Darren's hand.

"Shhh," he soothes as he shifts back to stand and unbuckle his pants. They pool at his feet and then he's helping Chris out of his own jeans, crawling back over his naked body and kissing below Chris' ear.

"Dare, _please_."

He shakes his head, easing down in the cramped area to palm Chris' cock. He curls his fingers around it, gentle yet firm, and he notices the bead of pre-cum already escaping. And he can't help it. His hand splays over Chris' stomach as he mouths at the erection in his hand. There's a sob from Chris as he sinks his mouth down, down, down, and he's not really sure what to do so he licks and sucks and slowly he adjusts, bobbing his head steadily. Chris is tearing at his hair, panting desperately and when Darren hums, he shudders hard.

"P-_please_," he gasps and Darren licks a long stripe and pulls off.

"What do you want?" he says as Chris heaves in some much needed oxygen. He licks tentatively at Chris' balls and there's a strangled cry.

"N-no, _stop_," Chris whimpers and he stills immediately. He starts to move away but Chris is holding onto him tightly. "I'll end up coming before you're even loving me properly," he whispers, face flushing harder.

"Oh," Darren says dumbly, eyes wide. "Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Okay." He's nodding and muttering to himself before he brings his fingers to Chris' mouth. "Suck."

Chris opens his mouth obediently, licking and sucking and slathering the fingers he knows will be inside him soon with saliva. Darren has his eyes squeezed shut as his stomach clenches. And then he can't take it anymore and he rips his fingers back, circling over Chris' hot entrance.

"C'mon," Chris whines and he pushes two fingers in, probably too roughly when Chris' back arches and his head drives into the pillow. "_Fuck_ _fuck fuck_," he shudders, sinking back onto the bed as Darren eases in and out, stretching him open and feeling Chris loosen around his fingers.

"Shh," Darren hums, pressing light kisses to Chris' neck. "I'll take care of you."

When Chris' hand clenches around his upper arm, he adds a third finger. It's slow and he's in absolutely no rush but Chris is pushing back on the fingers faster than he'd expected.

"Give me one sec," he says, pulling his fingers free and hopping off the bed. Chris is making grabby hands for him but he darts into the small bathroom and grabs the lube from beneath the sink. He's not doing this as dry as the drunken episode on the table.

When he returns, his knees shake because Chris has his eyes shut and his hand on his cock and he growls, smacking the hand away and pressing Chris hard into the bed.

"I said I'd take care of you," he grumbles, grabbing a pillow to tuck beneath Chris' hips.

"I couldn't wait," Chris mutters and Darren rolls his eyes, popping the cap on the lube bottle and moaning at the contact and friction that his body wants. "_Dare_."

Oh yeah. He looks at the sweaty, flushed body beneath him, raises Chris' legs, avoiding his injured ankle, and positions himself _just so_, staring deep into Chris' dilated eyes.

"I love you," he whispers, pitching forward and feeling the beginnings of Chris' muscles clamping down on him. He sees the tiny wince, the tightening of Chris' eyes, but they don't break eye contact as Darren pushes in carefully. They don't speak when Darren is fully sheathed inside him, and they don't speak as Darren finds Chris' hands, tangling their fingers together as he holds them beside Chris' head. They don't speak when Darren rocks his hips just a little, stretching Chris further, letting him adjust to the intrusion. They don't speak when Darren sets a slow rhythm, his eyes trained firmly on Chris', squeezing their hands together which Chris reciprocates with occasionally.

"I love you," he murmurs, catching the tear escaping Chris' eye. "I love you," he repeats when he kisses Chris softly and repeatedly. "I love you," he says again, looping Chris' legs around his waist.

Words aren't necessary anymore. They slide together, skin on skin, sweat dripping. It's incredibly slow, _painfully _slow, but he doesn't want this to just be another quick fuck.

Chris tangles his hand into the sweaty curls of Darren's hair, crushing their lips together and tightening his legs around Darren's waist.

"Y-you need…" he gulps and swallows. "Faster. _Please_."

Darren nods, starting to grind his hips faster. He shifts slightly and Chris groans brokenly, pulling him back for another kiss. He starts snapping his hips jerkily, feeling the heat coiling in his lower back. His thrusts become more and more erratic and Chris' hand is between them, pumping at his cock hurriedly.

"_With me_," he pants and Darren stares at him, eyes locked again, gold and blue, hazel and green and when he feels Chris start to clamp down on him, he grunts and continues to pound unrelentingly into Chris' prostate and then Chris is kissing him and it's sloppy and wet but he understands because Chris is shrieking into his mouth at the same time as Darren is moaning into his. The fireball in his belly explodes, heat spreading to his fingertips and toes and his rhythm stutters as empties deep into Chris, wetness seeping between their bodies as Chris comes messily between them at the same time.

"_Oh, oh, oh,_" Chris pants.

"_Love you_," Darren trembles, kissing below Chris' jaw.

He can feel how oversensitive he is and slips out. Chris whimpers at the loss and he's kissing him again and again, his arms wrapped around him until he's overcome by how hot their bodies are and he falls to Chris' side with an arm thrown over his chest.

Chris cringes slightly but links their fingers together. "Thank you," he whispers, body still tingling with the strength of his orgasm.

"I love you," Darren responds.

"I…" Chris pauses, remembers that sometimes you need to leap before you can fly. "I love you too."

Darren's smile is breathtaking as he leans over to kiss him thoroughly. "I'll never let you down." He kisses each of Chris' cheeks. "But right now, let's go get cleaned up."

Chris nods and lets Darren climb over him, feeling weary and boneless, yet thrilled and hopeful. He wonders if this is what love feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't kill me for the angst. I had this whole thing in my head and then it went off somewhere totally different when I started writing it..meep.

I'm absolutely blown away by the response to this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I love you all and I try to respond to everyone as much as possible.

I've got a few ideas for a couple more chapters. Still taking requests though! PM me if you don't want the public reading your words.

See you next chapter my lovelies! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,901  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **La la la, more smut, la la la. Warnings...uh, slight mention to rimming, top!Chris. We're back to the boys being fucked against tables. Yup. I think that's it for now.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>It became harder to stop touching each other when they were near and Chris was pretty sure their cast-mates were beginning to notice, especially Lea and her all-seeing vision and general ability to interfere and know <em>everything <em>that was going on.

Today was finally the day of filming _It's Not Unusual _and Chris watched as the usual hustle and bustle occurred as extras got to their places and the band set up. Lea was wearing some hideous green _thing _that looked like Nickelodeon had made a dress from their slime. He honestly wasn't sure if it was a step up from the animal knit sweaters or not. It was such a glaring, atrocious colour that he wanted sunglasses to block it out. Or have his eyes removed. Every time the sun hit it, he was reminded of how much he wanted to puke on it just to make it look a bit better.

"Colfer! Stop looking like a stunned fish and do something!" Ryan yelled before putting his head back down with Eric, gesturing and talking quickly.

Chris rolled his eyes and stood by the table where Lea, Darren and Harry were sitting and chatting about the _Imogene _shoot schedule. Lea was trying to give him tips about all the places he should visit while he was staying there and Darren was trying to tell her he'd already been to many of them but she wouldn't be silenced. He hovered for a moment, rubbed at his nose. Wow, he was bored. Lea gabbling was far too much like Rachel and dressed in such a hideous dress, she really just needed to stop talking.

An assistant came over to wipe the back of Darren's neck and Chris was again reminded of his ability to sweat buckets. But he was bored. So he wandered off and watched Naya go through her moves on the steps. Darren had told him he was better with the dancing now but Chris hadn't actually seen it yet. Zach didn't look horribly stressed which was probably a good sign that Darren wasn't feeding him bullshit. He adjusted his outfit and sat down with his back to the wall of the set, trying to hide from the sun and the heat.

Finally, _finally_, they were ready to roll and Eric decided to do the hectic dancing with Naya first while Darren didn't look too flushed and sweaty. Ryan started marshalling people into their respective places while Zach gave a last few instructions as he _always _seemed to do, and then Eric was calling for quiet and the music was playing and Darren started and _hot damn _that song was amazing. Chris hadn't heard him actually _sing _it yet. Darren had been caught humming a few bars occasionally as he did little hop-skips in between takes but his voice…_Jesus_. Chris shifted to cross his legs and hoped no one would notice how turned on he was just by listening to the voice that was as smooth as silk and filled with masculine sex and tried to remind himself it was Blaine singing it to Kurt but…well, no, he was lying, really. Darren dancing around in tight red pants…Chris was trying very hard not to have his brain short-circuit.

He picked at a piece of skin around one of his nails and studiously avoided looking anywhere near Darren as he repeated the same moves over and over from various angles so it could get edited together for the montage later. Eric called for a few minutes break, announcing the Cheerio segment would be up next, and Darren bounced over to him, grabbing a towel from an assistant and patting his face dry.

"What did you think?" he grinned, crouching to tighten his shoelace.

"It's good," Chris nodded, smiling.

"What's wrong?" Darren's grin fell into a frown as he bit his lip.

"Nothing! Nothing, it's good," Chris tried to make his smile more genuine. "Honest! Go and get back to it before Ryan has your head."

Darren looked wholly unconvinced, touching Chris' knee briefly, before hurrying back and smiling at Naya. Occasionally his eyes darted over to Chris, who decided enough was enough as he took out his Blackberry and attempted to look engaged in something other than stare-offs with his co-star.

"Everything alright with you and Darren?" Amber said, squatting and shifting to sit beside him.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged and shielded her eyes to watch the latest take. "You guys just looked a little tense. Especially since, y'know, this is meant to be Blaine's big wooing of Kurt. You should be excited or something."

"I _am_ excited for Kurt and Blaine," he mumbled, tapping away on his phone and hoping she'd get the hint.

"But not for you and D?"

_Shit._ He'd forgotten how perceptive Amber could be sometimes. "It's just…with him here, Chord's gone, and I know Mark misses him. And I know Darren loved being a part of the Warblers and he's going to miss them. Telly's on Broadway and Riker's back with his band and Curt's setting up his small film thing with Titus and I think Darren just wishes he were with them sometimes. They were kind of his family, like you guys are mine." He looked up at Darren as he twirled Naya around and was glad Naya hadn't yet been sent down the steps in a heap. If it was him up there, he was totally aware he would have caused another injury on-set. He had been given strict orders to stay out of the way and do as little as possible today. "And I miss Ashley," he admitted quietly.

"Oh boo," Amber said, rubbing his arm. "You know she's not far away. Ryan'll probably have her back once the fans complain about their lack of Zizes spunk."

Chris wasn't so sure. The off-season had been filled with performing Glee Live and then the problems of spin-offs and contracts getting picked up and dropped and honestly he was sick of it and glad he'd been so involved in his film because he avoided a lot of the drama simply by being too busy with another project. It hadn't stopped all the media wanting interviews but it gave him at least a tiny bit of breathing space.

"I gotta say this though. White boy has learned to move his hips _real _good," Amber giggled, and Chris glanced at Darren doing his ridiculous hip thrusts. He remembered how stupid Darren had first looked in his living room and suppressed a snort.

"Zach is a miracle worker," he agreed.

"Naya told me you sat in on a rehearsal," Amber said, bumping their shoulders. "Give him some good tricks?"

He choked and felt his face colour. "I didn't do much. I think he's just been practicing hard."

"Uh huh. I'll bet he's been practicing _real _hard," she said. "I'm gonna go talk to Lea. You'll be okay, boo?"

"Course I will," he smiled at her and waved his phone. "Tapping out story arcs so I'm not great company."

She touched his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, yeah? I know we drifted last year when you were filming Dalton numbers and Ashley became like, your best friend, but…you can still talk to me if there's something bugging you."

"I know." He bent his head to rest on her forearm. "Thanks, Am."

"No problem," she grinned and headed off to go talk to Lea. That green dress…_God_, what was Lou _thinking_?

He didn't mean to but it was kind of hard not to sneak looks at Darren while he danced. The song was _amazing_ and it was really difficult to focus on anything else when the music was throbbing across the courtyard set. Speaking of throbbing…

"You almost ready?" a breathless runner said as he moved between the extras.

"Of course," he assured and the runner nodded and kept moving through the crowd. Chris figured it must have been nearly time for the reaction shots so he clambered to his feet and headed back to the table Lea was sitting at with Cory.

"He's getting better," Lea smiled, tilting her head to where Darren was grinding against Naya for a take.

Chris forced down the jealousy and attempted a half-hearted grimace. "Not bad, given that the pathetic two-step was all they had to do as Warblers."

Cory snorted. "Why wasn't I cast as a Warbler?"

"Because you'd struggle to get even that right," Lea said, patting his head. He poked her and she laughed, stopping quickly when Ryan turned to glare at her.

"Alright, let's do the glasses toss!" Eric announced when he had ordered a cut. He walked Darren through what to do with his yellow Wayfares (and really, Chris had to wonder how so much of _Darren's _things were becoming _Blaine's_ because he was nothing at all like Kurt and it'd be nice if he could dress down one day). There were a couple of takes and then the camera pointed in on Chris.

For someone who prided himself on his ninja Sai skills, he turned out to be abysmal at catching the stupid yellow sunglasses. Several times, they smacked Lea in the face and he mumbled a hasty apology which she waved off. Chris wanted to blame Darren for throwing them badly but he kept getting distracted by the tight fit of his pants and Naya standing just off to the side and he'd see the glasses coming towards him and his brain just…didn't react.

"_Chris_, for the love of all things holy," Ryan yelled, rubbing his hand over his bald head, "_concentrate_!"

And _finally _he caught them properly and Eric announced he'd go with that and they moved on to getting dancing shots. Darren came down to pocket his glasses and grab a bottle of water which he greedily sucked down. Chris became rather entranced with the way little beads of sweat dribbled down Darren's neck, the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"You alright?" Darren said, eyebrow raised.

He flushed. _Caught_. "Y-yeah, just…distracted today. Didn't sleep well."

"Huh," Darren nodded and towelled his neck dry. "You ready for busting some stupid moves?"

"I'm just mimicking you, right?" Chris asked nervously.

"Yup. Prepare to go eighties!" Darren grinned, already skipping away.

"Oh God," Chris shook his head.

Darren was right. It was stupid and goofy and geeky and very eighties and again, Chris felt it was too Darren and not enough Blaine. Blaine, who was 'dapper' and put together and sophisticated and poised, was not the same boy jiving in the courtyard with the Cheerios in shoes without socks and a bow tie, and dancing like _that_. It was like he was at some children's disco with moves like that. But maybe it worked, because Chris was able to calm down a little and laugh and Eric and Ryan seemed happy enough after only a couple of takes and started shooting other scenes.

Chris sat down with a sigh and stroked his fingers over the wood of the table.

"You need more sleep," Lea commented, twisting her hair around her fingers into little braids.

"I need to be working on less projects," he replied.

"That too," she acknowledged, turning to face him. "What's going on with you and Darren?"

"What?" He knew his eyes were wide, too wide. He knew his reaction was too fast and too composed and too actor-y. He knew from Lea's face that she was seeing right through it.

"Don't mess with me, Chris," she said, leaning close as her eyes darted around for eavesdroppers. "I've seen you looking at him today. I've seen how 'close' you two are in scenes now. You're way more comfortable with touching him now than you were even at the end of the tour."

He shrugged, picking at a splinter in the table. "Sometimes you have to get over the insecurities and act better."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stop feeding me crap," she hissed. "You only act better when the feelings develop."

"So what? You've got the hots for Jon now?" he muttered.

"I've known Jon for six years now," she narrowed her eyes. "And don't bring him into this. He's got nothing to do with whatever is going on with you and Darren."

"There's _nothing _going on," he retorted.

She shook her head. "Fine. Lie to me. I won't say I'm not hurt, because I am," she said as she sat back on the bench. "But it's your decision and I just hope you know what you're doing."

His reflex of curling his fingers in frustration and thumping the table were hardly appropriate and would only serve to validate her thoughts on the matter, so he fought to stay controlled even as he tried to burn a hole in the table with his eyes.

"Alright! Done for the day!" Eric shouted a while later. "See you tomorrow!"

Lea tried catching his arm but he was already walking away, hurrying to his trailer where he stripped out one of the more ridiculous Kurt outfits and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. He barely even hung up the clothes for the shoot the next day before gathering up his back and leaving.

"Chris!" Lea called, chasing after him as she tugged on a shoe, but he ignored her, climbing into his car and driving off.

"What happened?" Darren said, poking his head out of the trailer, shirt half-buttoned.

"I upset him or something," she explained, staring after where his car had left the lot. She scraped her hands over her face in frustration and kicked at the tyre on her trailer, crying out in pain and hopping.

"That was stupid," Darren laughed, finishing the buttons.

"Upsetting him or kicking a piece of rubber?"

"Uh…" Darren reached for his bag and keys, locking his trailer and helping her into hers. "Both I guess."

"I'm sorry. For whatever I did that upset him," she said softly.

"I'll talk to him. He'll be fine tomorrow," he smiled. He kissed her cheek and headed off towards his car.

"I _so_ knew it," she muttered, head falling into her hands.

* * *

><p>He groaned and answered the phone, mostly to shut it up.<p>

"_Really? It took me four attempts before you finally answered?"_

"Go away Dare."

"_Open up Colfer_."

"Ahhhhhhh…" he said, rolling his eyes as he opened his mouth as if expecting a doctor to appear.

"_Hilarious. Really. I'm in stitches. I totally see why you're up for an Emmy in the comedy category," _Darren complained.

"I told you to go away," Chris sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"_And I told you to open up. I'm not leaving until I see you."_

He buried his head in his pillow and let out a small scream of frustration because he _knew _Darren would sit on his front step and call him every five minutes until he broke and let him in.

"_So, does that mean you're gonna come let me in now?"_

He grunted and ended the call, thudding down the stairs grumpily. Unlatching the door, he peeked out into the dark where Darren hovered, grinning like a loon.

"So I won."

"What did you win?" Chris said, holding onto the door with an eyebrow raised.

"At getting you to open the door," Darren said, hopping from foot to foot. "Chicken?"

Fucking Darren and his ability to know what Chris wanted. He made grabby hands at the fried chicken goodness but Darren held it out of reach. "You let me in, you get the chicken."

Scowling, Chris stepped aside and let the stupid git in, snatching a drumstick and chewing it. And it shouldn't have been so good but he hadn't eaten dinner because he'd come home and fallen asleep and it was _chicken_.

"So what pissed you off so bad that Lea apologised and nearly ended up in tears?" Darren said, flopping onto the armchair in Chris' living room.

"You didn't fall for it, did you?" he asked, curling his legs beneath him on the sofa.

"Fall for what?"

Crap. "She thinks there's something going on between us."

Darren frowned. "But there is?"

"But I don't need them knowing that!" he exclaimed. "They'll start making lewd jokes and it'll hit the press faster and I just want something in my life to be _private_."

"Oh," Darren said, frown disappearing. "But…they're your friends, right?"

"Of course they are," Chris said, chewing on the chicken leg and wondering where the hell this was going.

"So you'd tell your friends you were in a relationship, yeah?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in one before or had any friends to talk to about it anyway."

Darren froze, eyes widening. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Well," he huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you would. If…if you had friends. It's what you do. You talk about your fears and insecurities and the ridiculous what if scenarios and they listen and support you and are your objective voice of reason."

"So…?"

"So, just because they're on _Glee _doesn't mean they're any less deserving of the chance to help you in your relationship," Darren said. "You guys keep saying you're humans like everyone else, with feelings and thoughts and opinions. And you're totally ignoring that right now, they're your friends first and co-stars second."

And Chris could kind of see where Darren was coming from and what he was trying to explain. It irked him no end when people seemed to forget that he was still a kid, he was barely twenty-one, he was still pretty normal.

"Is that what this is then? A relationship?" Okay, so he _may _have gotten a little stuck on that part of Darren's explanation.

Darren moved, shifted Chris' feet and sat on the sofa with him. "This is whatever you want it to be," he said quietly. "I mean, you know I love you and…and you said it too but…maybe it doesn't really mean that we're _together_, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Chris said wearily. "I'm confused. Again."

Darren laid his head on the back of the chair and tried to process his thoughts, gently rubbing at Chris' calves. "Sometimes people are in love but they aren't in relationships," he said slowly. "Sometimes it's too complicated for them to actually be together. But like, they know they're committed to each other until something happens and they either decide to accept it or break it off." Chris' leg twitched when he found a particular spot near his ankle. "And…and so I love you. But like…if it's too complicated for you and you don't want to lie to Lea," he frowned slightly, "or at least lie to her _too _much, then we don't actually have to be in a relationship."

Chris' brain hurt. He couldn't decide if this was normal for relationships or normal for Darren. And Darren's hands which were far too talented on instruments were currently playing out a massaging rhythm on his leg and it felt _fantastic _and was also far too distracting. When those hands drifted to knead his foot, he whimpered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Darren mumbled, pressing lighter.

"N-no, it felt…really good…" He knew he was flushing and tried to cover his too-hot face.

"It did?" Darren wiggled his fingers hard and Chris groaned. "O-oh. You like that, huh?"

"I'm still p-pissed with you," Chris stuttered, trying to ignore the little thrills of pleasure that were darting up his spine.

Darren stopped. "Pissed with me? Why?"

"Because once again, I don't know what we're doing," Chris tugged at his hair. "And I saw you dancing with Naya today and don't think I didn't notice _Little Darren _get excited."

It was wholly inappropriate that he snorted, especially when Chris looked so offended at him. "Firstly, I love you and _you _can call the shots over what this is," his fingers danced over Chris' ankle. "Secondly, _Little Darren _isn't so little, as I'm sure you're aware." He bit down on his smirk when he saw how red Chris got. "And thirdly, _Little Darren _got excited because all he could think of was when _Little Chris _was pressed near him during dance 'rehearsals'."

"Oh God," Chris muttered as he covered his face.

"It's so cute when you blush."

"You sound like Blaine," he complained. "'Kurt, you're blushing!'" he mimicked.

Darren laughed. "Well, you are. And it's cute."

Chris peeked out to show Darren that he was rolling his eyes. "Blushing is not cute. It shows my mortification."

"Why are you mortified?" Darren returned his hands to Chris' foot.

"Because I was…" Chris huffed. "Because I was _jealous_, okay? I thought you were turned on by Naya and…and I got grumpy…"

"Jealous? Of Naya?" Darren paused and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's gorgeous. But…I've already told you. I love _you_."

Chris shrugged but didn't deign to comment.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" It was hardly a question. Everything about Chris' posture and attitude to the entire situation clearly showed he struggled to believe it.

"I want to," Chris said softly. "I honestly do. I'm just…I'm still just frightened of it being fake."

"What will it take to prove to you that I'm here for the long haul?" Darren said, his fingers finding that point on Chris' foot that made him moan. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Y-you…I need…" Chris shook his head because those fucking hands had to _stop_. He launched himself at Darren, pressing him hard into the back of the sofa as he pushed their mouths together. Darren froze in shock but recovered quickly, hands winding around Chris' back to hold him securely in place in his lap. Chris' arms were around his neck and in his hair, tugging roughly as he rutted his hips into Darren's stomach. And Darren could already feel how Chris was so hard and he gasped, which Chris took full advantage of by licking his way into Darren's mouth.

Chest heaving, Chris pulled away. "Stay here," he ordered, kissing Darren quickly and untangling himself to dart away. Darren was far too stunned to move, a finger touching his swollen lips and his dick straining uncomfortably against his pants. He could hear Chris opening drawers and cupboards in the kitchen and unbuttoned his jeans, allowing his cock to move slightly freer as he stroked it through his briefs.

"_Fuck _you're gorgeous," Chris breathed and Darren's eyes flew open, face burning.

"I…it…it hurt," he explained nervously.

Chris held out his hand and Darren reached for it, stumbling a little as Chris pulled him to his feet. He could feel how feverish Chris was to kiss him and his hand went under Chris' thigh when he flung his leg over Darren's hip. Their erections were pressed so hard together and Darren made soft, broken noises of need.

"Can I fuck you?" Chris asked, biting at Darren's neck.

"G-God yes," Darren trembled, jerking his hips against Chris.

Chris shoved him until they were both kneeling and cleared off the coffee table of the magazines and papers that were scattered over it. He was biting at Darren's ear as he clawed at the buttons on Darren's shirt and when it was finally off, he started licking messily over Darren's chest.

"_Chris_," he hummed, fingers threading through Chris' hair before he started tugging at Chris' tee. Chris barely moved but the shirt came off and Darren stroked his fingers over the places that he'd learned made Chris shiver or whimper.

And then he found himself flying as Chris manoeuvred him to lie on his stomach on the coffee table. Chris pulled off Darren's pants and briefs and squeezed his ass. Darren clenched his fingers over the edge of the table.

"I…" Chris paused in his nearly frantic rush to prise apart the cheeks of Darren's ass. Darren was about to ask what he was doing before he realised.

"Oh, _oh_," he groaned loudly, feeling Chris' tongue flicking against his entrance. He hadn't expected it to be so hot or feel so good but then he had to remember it was Chris and his mouth was wonderful and _fuck_.

"I just…wanted to try that…" Chris mumbled, pulling back.

Darren could feel the quivering in his muscles. "I think I'm glad you stopped or I'd have lost it already."

"It was that good?" Chris asked, and Darren heard a familiar little clicky-pop sound.

"God yes," Darren shivered, bending his head and watching as Chris covered his fingers in lube. He was concentrating so hard. It was so cute. And then he caught Darren's eyes and blushed.

"You like watching, huh?" Chris smiled shyly with an eyebrow raised. Darren nodded and watched with wide eyes as Chris' eyes stayed connected with his and then he felt the intrusion of Chris' fingers and had to squeeze his eyes shut because he'd only done this once before and it hurt and felt so good and as Chris worked him open, he bit down on his lip and tried not to rock his hips too much because his cock was pressed into the table and the friction would end in rather an early ending.

"You ready?" Chris asked as he scissored his three fingers back and forth.

"_Yes, yes, yes_," Darren begged, and when he felt the pressure of Chris' erection against his entrance, he whined.

"Patience," Chris soothed, pressing in an inch and thrusting shallowly, easing through the tight rings of muscle. And Darren remembered that the pain passes and the pleasure increases, breathing slowly through his nose and exhaling from his mouth, forcing his body to relax and accept the intrusion that made him feel so full.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Chris said, stroking over Darren's back as he rocked deeper. Darren's not even sure he's capable of words right now and when Chris lets him know he's all the way in, he takes a few minutes to adjust.

"O-okay," Darren said, and Chris started moving immediately, letting the drag of Darren's muscles pass before jerking back in roughly. Darren is pretty sure his eyes are rolling into the back of his head because _fuck_.

When he's stretched and adjusted enough, Chris seems to just _know_ and he starts thrusting in harder. When he glides over Darren's prostate, the keening that falls from his lips is filled with need and desire and want.

"Just there, huh?" Chris questioned. Darren's knuckles are white as he clung to the tiny coffee table. Chris took the nonsense that Darren babbled as an agreement and started pounding into Darren's ass, hitting his prostate over and over again. "_Fuck_, Darren," he groaned, gritting his eyes shut. "I've wanted to do this all day to remind you that you're _mine_. I _hated _being so jealous." He gripped Darren's sides hard, feeling the pull and slide of Darren's muscles.

"G-God, close, _close_," Darren sobbed as Chris continues to fuck him hard, the pleasure so much he thinks he's going to explode and he hasn't even come yet. Chris barely breaks his rhythm and Darren can feel the burning in his belly as Chris hits his prostate and his dick grinds into the table and then he whites out, and he's faintly aware that there's a strangled shouting or screaming, but everything feels disconnected and no longer a part of him.

When he comes back to himself, Chris has flopped onto the floor by the coffee table, panting hard and muscles twitching erratically. He can feel the stickiness on the table and he knows he should feel guilty but Chris was kind of pushy in putting him there so it's Chris' fault.

'Fuck," Chris shuddered and Darren dips his head vaguely, head still reeling from the mind-blowing high.

"Should clean your table," Darren mumbled.

"'s'your fault," Chris smacked his arm lightly but he barely feels it.

"'s'yours," he replied. "You fucked me. Can't help natural bodily reactions."

Chris snorted. "You're a git."

"A thoroughly fucked git though."

Chris' snort turns into giggles and then full-blown hysterics. Darren's not quite sure what he said that was so funny so he just lies there, a little sore in his ass but thoroughly sated and happy and fucked dry. Chris calmed down eventually.

"I love you," Darren said, smiling dopily.

"Love you too," Chris smiled back, kissing him sweetly and then stumbling to his feet to find a washcloth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that was a fair bit longer than previous chapters...and I don't feel it was as much smut. Is this fic developing a plot? -gasp-

I have ideas for future chapters, so I've taken this fic off 'Complete' status. Also, I would totally _love _if you could check out my Blaintana friendship fic, _The Last Night To Be Brave_. I put up the first chapter last night. It's angsty, and I know it's totally different to this, but I know this has a large readership so I'd adore it if you could read some of my other work and share your thoughts on it.

Love you all! See you next chapter ;) xx

(PS - whoever submits the 100th review will get to prompt me with something to write 'specially for them! Three reviews to go! Who'll get the chance?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,082  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **La la la, more smut, la la la. Warnings...uh, top!Chris, breathplay, barebacking as usual. I think that covers it. Vague references to Ep 2. Shameless PWP chapter. See A/N at the end.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>The knock on his door is loud and persistent. He groans and rolls off the couch. <em>So much for a few hours rest<em>… Turning the key and cracking the door open, he's nearly thrown off his feet, feeling his back hit the wall painfully. He nearly started screaming, except there's a warm mouth on his and it takes him a moment before the smell and sensation catch up to him and he's wrapping his arms tightly around Chris' body, pulling him impossibly closer as their tongues battle.

Chris breaks first, kicking the door shut and raising a shaky hand to trace Darren's jaw. "I missed you so much," he whispers. "Shooting isn't the same knowing you won't be there. It's such an effort to get up each day when I know I won't see you."

Darren bends his head, kissing lightly at the pads of Chris' fingers. "It's not like being in New York is easy," he admits, following the curve of Chris' spine through his tee.

"It's harder to react to a performance I'm not seeing," Chris mumbles, hands coming to rest against Darren's chest. He can feel the hard thrum of Darren's heartbeat and just that was enough to calm him. Darren is _here_.

"You know I only have a couple of days in LA before going back." Darren noses at Chris' ear and feels the shiver. "I have to record all my scenes and music. You get far more time to mess around on scaffs with your swords or with Lea."

"That's because the ep is about me," Chris mutters, touching the hem of Darren's shirt and then tugging it over his head.

"Self-absorbed much?" Darren teases, sliding his hands under Chris' tee. Chris arches into the touch with a gasp, tasting the slightly rough skin of Darren's neck with his tongue.

"Kurt gets to play with sais," Chris bites at the pulse-point on Darren's neck and is rewarded with a moan. "I get to pretend I'm a little more fabulous than I actually am."

"You are fabulous," Darren says, pushing Chris' tee over his head and tossing it away.

"Whatever," Chris dismisses him, enjoying the feeling of Darren's skin beneath his hands. "We should move away from your door."

Darren hums, softly kissing the point below Chris' ear that always made him shudder.

"_Dare_," Chris whimpers. Darren tangles their fingers together and quickly leads Chris through the living room towards his bedroom, unbuckling his belt with a clank as he moves. When they enter his slightly disorganised bedroom, he shuts the door and presses Chris hard up against it.

"You're beyond fabulous, Chris," Darren whispers, fingers splaying over Chris' sides, feeling the skin covering Chris' ribs and the fluttering heart beat. "You're painfully beautiful and I love you." He kisses Chris once, twice. "_I love you_."

The tears are ignored as Darren kisses Chris deeply, tongues re-acquainting themselves as hips brush against each other. Darren can taste the slight tang of salt and his hands cradle Chris' face as he thumbs away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Sometimes it still doesn't real," Chris whispers, his eyes dropping. "I missed you. I thought you'd come back and it'd be different."

"Different?"

"You'd go to New York and…and realise it was a mistake and come back and…" Chris doesn't finish. He just shrugs.

"You don't get it, do you?" Darren tilts Chris' head until the blue eyes flicker back to meet his. "I _love _you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Except back to New York in a couple of days," Chris mumbles.

"Except that. At which point I'll still return and love you again when I get back," Darren says. He can see Chris is still hesitant. His arms circle Chris' narrow waist and he tucks his chin over Chris' neck, breathing deeply. He can feel the tiny shakes of Chris' body and he clutches him closer. He gently guides Chris away from the door and Chris falls back on the bed, crawling up it and turning to face Darren.

"You're magical," he says with a disbelieving shake of his head, climbing onto the bed and hovering above Chris. He presses Chris into the bed and places soft kisses down his body, tugging off the dark wash jeans and Chris' boxers and discarding them beside the bed.

Chris knows he's flushed pink with embarrassment and nervousness and he wonders if he'll ever deal with how exposed he feels. He's barely even aware that his hand has moved to shield his dick until Darren's fingers twine with his and he licks the head of his erection.

"One day, I hope you'll believe how amazing you are," Darren says quietly, before he mouths at Chris' cock as the heel of his free hand rests on Chris' hip, holding him in place as Chris makes tiny, jerky attempts at pushing into Darren's mouth. He swipes his tongue over the swollen vein on the underside before he stretches his lips and sinks down on Chris. Chris' hand clenches tightly into his own and there's a strangled sort of moan above him as he sets up a slow rhythm of sucking and releasing, swirling his tongue, taking Chris deep and relaxing his throat. It's kind of teasing because he knows Chris needs more than this to get off, but he loves the sounds Chris makes.

Until Chris clutches roughly at his hair and tears him off with an obscene slurping noise.

"You need to stop that," Chris explains as he hauls Darren up his body, eyes gritting shut when their erections brush against each other.

"I was having so much fun though," he says, his voice husky and he grins at the red that takes over Chris' face. "Someone likes me speaking after I've just sucked their cock, huh?"

Chris doesn't respond, but the sharp thrust of his hips into Darren and the needy, wet kiss that he starts is kind of answer enough. He reaches blindly for the drawer of his bedside table and the lube he's always kept there since he was a teenager and pushes Chris away slightly.

"I want to do something a bit different," he whispers, nibbling the sweaty skin of Chris' throat. "Do you trust me?"

"Am I-_oh_-going to be jumping out of a window and landing on a flying carpet?" Chris shudders as he feels Darren's hands ghost over his sides.

Darren laughs into Chris' neck. "Fucking hell, I love you." He sits back just a fraction, pressing the cool bottle of lube into Chris' hands. "Prep me?"

Chris' eyes widen before nodding. He uncaps the bottle, squeezes the gel onto his hands and tries to warm it up a little. Darren shifts up his body and Chris reaches hesitantly before he finds the hot entrance that makes the veins in Darren's neck stick out when he presses his mouth together. Chris circles his fingers lazily until Darren's eyes snap open and with a soft growl, he rocks back and two of Chris' fingers plunge inside him.

He cries out weakly in pain and Chris pulls him down for a gentle kiss, working his fingers in and out and feeling the muscles relax and stretch. When he curls his fingers, Darren breaks the kiss with a groan as his hips stutter. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up his hand, wrapping it around Chris' aching dick. Chris pauses in shock before Darren wriggles his hips.

The friction, the warmth, around his erection doesn't last nearly long enough before Darren props himself up, carefully touching Chris' wrist and removing the fingers from within him. He shakes a little and bends to kiss Chris hard, his hand reaching for Chris' cock and positioning himself above it.

"Do you trust me?" he says again when he's ready. Chris' eyes are wide and he nods again. He doesn't trust himself to speak. He's not sure what Darren has planned and _holyfuckingshit_.

Darren is arching his back, grunting above him at the suddenness that he took Chris in. He allows himself a few minutes to adjust, moving his hips in slow circles and breathing deeply. Chris is panting as he watches, hands on Darren's waist so hard they might leave bruises.

And then Darren links their hands together, pressing them above Chris' head, and Chris is now pretty much powerless as Darren works his ass back and forth on Chris' cock.

"You're so fucking…" Darren pauses to gasp when he rocks back hard. "So fucking perfect. Love you. Love you _so _much."

He continues babbling soft things that makes Chris' heart swell painfully in his chest and he tries to rut his hips up but it's useless and so he falls back on the bed, lets Darren fuck himself even though Chris is practically writhing because it's _so fucking hot _inside Darren's ass and Darren has streaks of sweat coating his chest and he's slowly falling apart as he fucks himself onto Chris.

"Trust me?" he asks _again_, and Chris nods, but this time he _knows _he can't speak. Darren releases one hand, sliding his forearm against Chris neck and pushing back slightly. He panics briefly until Darren kisses his cheek. "Just say stop if you want to."

But he doesn't want to, not really, because he's always wondered what the appeal of breathplay was and he trusts Darren. And it sort of stuns him in that moment to realise he trusts someone so much, but he does, so he surrenders to Darren's knowledge and care and love and breathes as best as he can. It's not as bad as he thought, it's just a bit more of a strain to get enough air in, but then Darren picks up his pace and he suddenly realises that he's getting a little heady with need and lust. Darren releases his neck just slightly, allowing him to suck in some more air, and there's a brief moment when he flashes a look of gratitude towards Darren but Darren has his eyes shut.

It gets faster, rougher and harder after that. Darren is plunging back and forth and the muscles in his legs are quivering with the exertion and the desperate need for relief. Chris' fingers are so tight around Darren's hand it's nearly painful as he jerks his hips desperately and gasps in whatever air he can. He can feel the burning begin in his stomach and his gasps turn to groans.

"_C-close_," he stammers and Darren's head bobs, sweat falling from his hair and dripping onto the pillow beside Chris' face. And just when he thinks he's about to snap, Darren presses his arm down hard and his eyes widen for a moment as he struggles for air, and then the pressure is gone and he's screaming before Darren's hand covers his mouth as he unravels.

"So hot…fuck…Chris…_Chris_…" Darren is grunting, and his fingers wrap around his cock and it only takes two short jerks before he's spilling onto Chris' chest and keening. His hips stumble in their rhythm, body convulsing with tremors.

He carefully slides himself off from Chris and collapses onto the bed beside him. He's totally spent. He doesn't want to move ever again.

There's a soft hand in his hair and he tilts his head to kiss the soft wrist, eyes bright as he meets Chris'.

"I love you," Chris says, flushing. "I know I was scared but…but I trust you a-and I love you."

Darren stares for a moment before the grin spreads across his face. "If I could move right now, I'd kiss you. But I'll have to settle for I love you too."

Chris flushes brighter as his fingers play with Darren's sweaty curls. He never understood the appeal of sweat before but something about Darren makes it okay.

"How come it's always me getting the cloth?" he muses aloud, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Because I work harder than you," Darren mumbles through a yawn.

"Do you now?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

Darren shrugs. "You have more energy than me?"

Chris hums before pushing himself unsteadily from the bed in search of something to clean himself up with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I think I wrote this just to throw it back at those reviewers who said it was developing a plot. Hrm. I was going to go somewhere else with this chapter but apparently they had other ideas. Apologies for the unquality. It's been a shitty night emotionally for me so it could be very disjointed.

Now, I have an assignment due in less than a week that I kind of sort of need to really get around to doing (I'm not one of those night-before people with Uni work) so an update for this might not happen for a week or so. It just depends on if I need to uh...relieve some stress and the boys co-operate. Hopefully the next chapter will have a little more development of a plot. -coughs-

Thanks to those who have given me suggestions. I tried to play a little with xXShallowBelieverXx's more dominant Darren and I'm sure someone mentioned breathplay (or maybe not, maybe it's just a kink thing that I have and like reading) and I don't even know anymore who suggested what so if you gave me something that sort of appeared here, thank you.

(...I'm also still always up for more suggestions of future scenarios...)

Until next time! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,388  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **NO SMUT. I know. GASP. Instead, there's so much Lea/Chris fluff and cuteness I might give you guys a cavity.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He's trying to focus. Truly. But it's been a week and he misses him and it's stupidly hard to focus on a stupid scene which doesn't even make <em>sense <em>and just keeps getting him emotional and Ryan and Brad are getting snippy with him because he keeps getting distracted and he notices Lea's grip on his wrist is getting kind of painful and _oh_.

"Chris! God, what is _wrong _with you today?" Ryan snaps, and he cringes away. Lea's hold has relaxed and she's watching him with concern.

"I didn't sleep well," he mumbles. It's true. He hasn't slept well all week. It's starting to catch up to him and it's starting to show, if the make-up girls are anything to go by.

"Well, you need to push that aside and focus," Brad says gently, his hand on Ryan's upper arm to stop him raving further. "And make sure you get some good sleep tonight because we don't want any accidents with you on that scaffolding or with your swords in a few days time."

He nods. There's not much else he can do really. Zach's been working him hard on the scaff and he's exhausted and Darren's away and his heart hurts and his body aches.

"Alright, standby for another take on three," Brad announces, and Chris and Lea turn back to each other and he catches a flicker in her eye before she slips back into Rachel.

His words sound toneless and wooden, even to him. He wonders what Darren would think. He hasn't heard from him in three days and he knows that the filming schedule is hectic because hell, he worked on one during the break, but he didn't have a hurricane bearing down on him and shit, he did it again.

"CUT!" Brad yells, turning to talk to Ryan while Lea drops his hand again. Chris is flushed with embarrassment and frustration and he knows apologising won't get him anywhere so rather than cause a bigger blow-up, he keeps his mouth shut.

"Everyone, go take ten," Ryan says finally and Chris is already moving away and out the door that he's meant to make his escape from. It leads to a small alcove and then he's out in the air with the sun and he feels ridiculous in the poofy Romeo outfit but he just needs to _breathe_.

The door clicks behind him and he waits.

"He's okay you know," she says and he's glad he's not facing her because it allows him to hide just a few minutes longer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies, stretching his fingers and rolling his shoulders around.

"Darren." He freezes and that's kind of the final confirmation she needs. "He's okay."

He turns on the ball of his foot and she's sitting primly in a chair by the set door, chin on her hand.

"I still don't understand."

"Don't bullshit me, Chris," Lea says as she rolls her eyes. "You're one of my best friends. I adore you. But I'm not blind. You and Darren have…" she makes a vague gesture and her forehead creases, "something going on. And he's in New York and you're worried about him."

It's kind of written all over his face that she's right. He can't conceal the truth from her because she knows him so well. So he settles on a shrug and cracks his knuckles. She eyeballs him and he avoids the gaze deliberately.

"Chris?" she prompts.

"What? What do you want me to say, Lea?" He's trying really hard not to cry right now. The last thing he needs is to be teary when they have to go back on set.

She stands and he remembers when they first started filming and were about the same height. Now he stands several inches taller and she looks tiny, even in the elaborate Juliet dress. Her arms wind around his waist and he freezes when she presses her cheek to his chest.

"I want you to tell me the truth," she admits. "Because you won't even admit it to yourself. I want you to explain to me why you couldn't come to me and talk to me about this because I'm sure it's been eating you alive." She tilts her head back to look up at his face. "I want you to know I don't care that it's Darren, because I still love you and will support you, _both _of you. I just want you to talk to someone before Ryan pitches you off the stage and we have to take you to the hospital _again_."

A tear slips from his eye and she wipes it away, carefully avoiding smudging the make-up on his face.

"But it's okay, if you don't want to tell me," she says quietly as she squeezes him. "I just need you to focus so we can do this scene and be done for the day. I need you to know he's okay and he'll be back soon. And I need you to remember I love you."

He wraps his arms around her neck, pressing his face into her hair and breathes in shakily as she holds him tight. Maybe that's something he's missed the most about Darren. He can live without the sex. He wants to say easily but it may drive him crazy. But no, he misses the hugs. He misses the comfort. He misses the ease of their friendship. He misses Darren's laugh and energy and his soothing presence.

"What if he's not okay though?" he whispers into her hair. "There's a stupid hurricane heading right for him and he's stupid enough to want to dance outside in it and end up getting swept away because he's too light or something."

She snorts. "He totally would be outside in it dancing, hey?" She relaxes her grip and steps away, her fingers fluttering over the tear stains. "But he texted me this morning and said he's fine. And even if he does get swept to Kansas or something, we know that Elphaba's not really that bad so he'll be fine." She giggles. "I think he'd make a rather becoming Scarecrow, actually."

"He's certainly brainless enough sometimes," he agrees, and he finds himself smiling because her happiness is sort of contagious. "Could you imagine the Wizard giving the Lion a badge and it's got Blaine's face and 'COURAGE' on it?"

She bursts into laughter and clutches her stomach. "Oh my God. Oh my _God_. _Stop_."

He kisses her forehead. "Thanks."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Anytime. But," her eyes narrow and her finger presses into his chest and it's sort of eerie how much she acts like Rachel at times, "I expect to sit with you very soon with a tub of ice cream and get the full story, got it Colfer?"

"Yes, Michele," he says, enjoying her scowl because she hates her last name used like that.

An assistant pops his head out. "On set in one minute, guys."

"We'll be right there," Lea smiles and he nods his head, darting back inside. "Come on, you need a touch up."

"Yeah, I mussed your hair a bit," he says, opening the door and shooing her in.

They get fussed over for a few brief minutes and then reset on the stage. Lea touches his wrist with a smile and he nods, and he manages to push everything else from his mind. They do the scene once, twice, twenty, thirty times, different angles, different lights, adjusting a sleeve or his hat or her hair. But he doesn't lose focus again.

"I think that's a wrap, thank God," Brad declares to cheers and claps.

Lea kisses his cheek and they head off to get changed. "By the way, he didn't text me this morning," she says, a bright grin on her face as she disappears into her trailer.

He stops and stares at the trailer door. "You're a bitch, Lea!" he yells, hitting his fist against the trailer when he hears her laughter from inside. "And you are totally buying the ice cream for tonight!"

* * *

><p>She hands him a spoon laden with Chocolate Chip ice cream. "So what happened?"<p>

"We had sex," he says, enjoying the sound of her choking on her own saliva and giving her a firm pat on the back.

"_You_…okay, rewind."

"Actually, it's happened a few times now," he says, seeing the wide-eyed look from the corner of his vision and enjoying it far too much.

"Stop!" she says loudly, snatching his spoon back. "No ice cream for you until you stop teasing me!"

He steals her spoon and ignores her protests, holding it out of her reach. "Do you want to know or are you going to fight me for spoons all night?"

"I imagine you and Darren do enough fighting over spoons," she teases, and again he's frozen in shock.

"You're awful."

"You love me," she shrugs, scooping out a spoonful of ice cream. "Now, out."

"I already did that," he stalls. She smacks the back of his hand with her cold spoon. "Fine! Fine. He came over needing dance practice for It's Not Unusual and…it just kind of…uh…developed from there?"

"But that was…that was _weeks _ago!" She pauses, spoon sticking out of the tub between them. "Wait, was that why you were snippy on filming day?"

"I was _not _snippy," he says, digging at the ice cream.

"Oh please, you spent the day on your Blackberry and glowering at people and…" Her eyes widen. "You were _jealous_!"

"Oh my _God_, I was _not _jealous!" He had enough of Darren reminding him of that at the time. He doesn't need Lea to start on it too.

"You were! You were jealous of Naya! And Darren knew it, didn't he?" His silence is confirmation. She squeals. "What did he do?"

"What did he…? Oh no, no no no, I am _not _giving you stories!" He's shaking his head and waving the spoon and his eyes catch the coffee table and he's looking away, face reddening.

"Oh, come _on_! I get to listen to Jon all the time! I could give you tips!"

"Oh my God, did you just seriously say that?" His face is so hot he wonders if it might just burn off. "You did _not _just say that!"

"Yeah, okay, _that _topic can be removed from conversation." She sucks her bottom lip in between her lips. "But that doesn't excuse you from telling me at least _some _stuff!"

He pokes at the ice cream so he can avoid her gaze. "Like what exactly?"

"Like, who tops? Or do you both do it? What's he like? Have you said 'I love you' yet? Does he treat you well? Have you discovered any kinks?" She's rattling off so many questions his head spins. This is "some" stuff?

He scratches his hands through his head. "We uh, we switch off depending on the mood," he says shyly, tugging at his ear. "He topped first but um…well, we both have at different times." He prods at the ice cream again and notices it's going a bit soft. Lea seems to have forgotten all about it. "He's…he's wonderful, okay?" She squeaks and claps her hands. "We've exchanged the 'I love you's, even if it seems early. He said it first. I was…I was nervous and anxious about it. It doesn't seem real to me." Her hand is warm on his and he meets her eyes.

"Darren is one of the kindest, most well-meaning people I've ever met," she says. "If he's said that he loves you, I know how insecure you are but accept it. Let him. He could be what you need and you didn't even know you needed it."

"I think he's already proven that," he muses, and she pulls her hand back to pick at the ice cream.

"So, kinks?"

"Oh my God, _seriously_?"

"Of course! It's only like, the most important thing ever!"

"You're awful."

"You love me," she replies automatically.

He sighs and feels his stomach flutter with nerves. "We um…it seems to just…happen in strange places a lot." She raises her eyebrow. "Like, walls or tables or…or dance studio floors and stuff."

Her eyes nearly fall out of her head. "_Dance studio floors_? Like, _Zach's dance studio floors_?"

"Uh…." Is it possible for a face to burn off? Because he's starting to think that if it is, he's about to prove the theory. "Maaaaaaaaaaybe?"

"Oh my God!" She claps her hands over her eyes. "I am _never _going to be able to dance in there properly again! _Chris_!"

"You wanted to know," he shrugs, trying for nonchalance as he takes another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm not sure I want to know anymore," she wails melodramatically and he laughs. "Oh yeah, that's right, laugh it up! You just enjoy knowing there's semen on the floor of the studio I have to dance on!"

If Lea had been trying to gross him out, it doesn't work. He only ends up laughing harder. She smacks his shoulder and he reels in his amusement, a smirk playing on his lips.

"He makes you happy though, doesn't he?" she asks fondly. "I mean, you're sad and distracted when he's not around but talking about him…it's like a light comes on behind your eyes and you smile easier."

He rubs his neck and thinks about it for a minute or two. "Yeah, he does," he agrees. "He does make me happy."

She leans over the ice cream and her lips are cold on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy," she smiles. "But for the love of all things holy, no more studio sex, _please_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In the interests of developing a bit more of a plot, I bring you fluff.

As a peace offering, I bring you the fact that I already have ideas for the next chapter (Chris/Darren and something to do with I'm The Greatest Star filming, anyone?), and have _at least _three more chapters swirling in my head - one based on a prompt from Lydia, and at least two based off the 3x05 spoilers we got the other day (guise, if you aren't on Tumblr, seriously, you're missing out). I don't even really care what happens in 3x03 or 3x04 anymore, so I may just write bits to fill in time gaps, but I just want to shove it along to the whole car/New Yorker business that WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME SLEEP.

I just felt I needed something to put up because it had been a few days and this chapter has been stuck in my head and not letting me relax to sleep properly in at least three days. So.

Did I give you a cavity? I won't pay your dentist bill if I did. Anyone with suggestions for what goes down after ITGS?

Until next time! (which hopefully will be soon) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,619  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **I return with smut! Sooner than anticipated! Pretty much the usual to go here. I'm sure you're used to it and just like to let me write the porn that lives in your heads...  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He's kind of pissed, if he's being honest. He's had a few texts of 'Good luck' and 'Sleep well' but Darren has been gone for nearly two weeks and it's…getting hard. And not <em>that<em> it, either. Just that he's feeling horribly lonely and insecure about it all again. Darren has said that the hours are long and tiring but Chris misses him.

Admittedly though, Chris' hours are no less long or tiring. The last four days have been spent going over and over his scaff routine with Zach and when he's finally allowed to stop for the day, his limbs feel like jelly and Zach helps him to his car because his legs are wobbly. Zach insists it's good training for film day. Chris isn't even sure he's got the strength left for it and is concerned he's going to fly off and smack his head on something. And end up in the hospital. Again.

They start off with easy takes. Chris is conscious of the medics in the audience, along with Lea, Ashley and Mark, who decided to watch for the day. He thinks Dianna and Cory are coming later with some of the others but there's one notable absentee in his mental list and his stomach twists a little. So it's just easy work. Over and over. Changing the angle so that the editing team have a variety of shots to work from. It's tedious and it's almost boring but he gets cheers and claps each time so he pastes on Kurt's attitude and focuses and Brad rolls the camera for a take.

When his arms start to get tired, he makes a motion to Zach, and they switch the takes to some of the leg scenes. His hair needs constant adjustment because of the movement and the stupid pants they have him in keep needing to be re-tied because Ryan is terrified of some of the string getting caught and it pulls him in the wrong direction and he gets injured. He'd be flattered if he wasn't feeling so run-down already. The backs of his knees are starting to ache and Chris faintly thinks that maybe Zach's hard work the last few days had _some _merit, because he's done dozen of takes, but he'd never admit it to Zach's face.

"Chris? Do you want to break for lunch now?" Brad asks him when the crew start resetting for a new take.

Chris is sitting on one of the bars of the scaffolding tower, chest heaving because really, this shit is hard work and no one else in the cast is mad enough to do it. He's beginning to wonder if _he _should have been mad enough to do it. But it was his suggestion and it had taken some time but Ryan had finally relented.

"Chris?"

He blinks slowly as he focuses on Brad's face. The staging lights suddenly feel too bright.

"Sorry, what were you asking?"

"Lunch?"

"Oh, yeah," he scratches his nose and nods. "Sure. Sounds good."

Brad smiles at him and wanders off, telling a stage hand to adjust a light and then pushing on to tell other crew they're taking a break for an hour.

"Damn, boy," Ashley coos when she's close enough. "Pity you're gay and I'm straight because you're hot up there!"

He rolls his eyes and wobbles to his feet, shooting Lea a grateful look when she wraps her arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"C'mon, let's get some lunch," she says, and Chris is thankful that she just seems to _get _how exhausted he feels because her arm is a support to him the whole way to the cafeteria.

Being able to sit and do almost nothing for an hour helps. His muscles are less tense and his mood is more relaxed. Dianna, Cory and Naya have shown up for the afternoon gawk session and Mark and Ashley are trying to convince them that it's "totally awesome" but they can't quite believe it. Lea's tapping away on her phone every now and then, embellishing Mark's story occasionally.

"Hey, Brad wanted to know if you'd be ready with a ten minute call?" An assistant has appeared from no where, clipboard in hand, pencil behind his ear and tapping his foot.

Chris rolls his shoulders and rotates his neck a little to sense how sore he still is. "Yeah, I should be good for ten."

"Wonderful!" The man is already scurrying out of the cafeteria and scribbling notes on his clipboard.

"You should head off now," Lea says, hand on his cheek and smoothing out some of his make-up. "You need some touch ups."

"I always need touch ups," he says as he rolls his eyes. The others wave and say they'll see him soon as he wanders out to find the hair and make-up team.

He's halfway across the lot when his phone beeps and he tugs it from his pocket.

'_Your place or mine? I'm back for a few days for recording._'

He's equal parts wanting to start skipping, and wanting to punch Darren in the face for not having told him he was coming back sooner.

'_Depends on what you want to do. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?_'

The phone stays clutched in his hand as people fuss over his hair and reapply make-up, beeping again as he heads back onto set.

'_Surprise? I vote your place. Your pillows are comfier_.'

He rolls his eyes and taps out a response saying he'll be home by seven. Darren sends back that he'll be there at eight. He switches off the phone, sticks it in his bag and goes over to discuss with Brad what's next on the shoot schedule.

The afternoon passes quicker than the morning. They start to do full runs of his routine and he moves through it fluidly, only missing a grab once and causing a minor injury to his knee, but it's not really enough to shut the set down so they continue on. He knows that the swords still needs to be done but that it should be relatively easy because hell, he's been doing _that _for years.

When Brad finally announces that he's happy with the takes they have of him on the scaff, he gets a standing ovation from everyone in the set. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck as he awkwardly accepts their rather loud praise. Then Brad moves on to him with the swords and his mind sort of switches off and he settles in to the ease of flipping and twirling them around his wrists and hands. He has to admit to himself though, he'll be glad when he can get home and settle in on the couch and maybe just hold on to Darren tonight. It's been a long day.

"I think that's a wrap!" Brad announces after the millionth take for the day. He spins the swords until they're flat against the backs of his arms in the safety position and once again the audience are cheering. He waves meekly, handing his Sais to one of the runners and heading towards them.

"Okay, I'm never doubting Ash and Mark again!" Cory says, holding his hand out for a high-five which Chris gives him.

"I don't know why you'd doubt us to begin with," Ashley sniffs.

They chat for a while until Chris notices the ache in his lower back and he apologises but insists he really needs to get going and out of Kurt's clothing and rest. He gets hugs and kisses on the cheek and Ryan tells him he did a great job and to have an easy day tomorrow. He nods, thanks him, thanks Brad and a few other members of the crew before gathering up his bag and heading for his trailer.

The pain in his muscles is starting to set in as he untangles himself from the outfit and back into his regular jeans and tee. It's going on six and he knows he'll be able to get home and maybe fall onto the couch and do nothing for an hour if he leaves now and the traffic is nice to him. He waves to a few straggling crew as he climbs into his car, pulling out of the lot and heading for home.

And the traffic isn't the nicest, but he still gets home and basically stumbles for the couch and collapses onto it. He hums happily at being able to stretch out and relax and it's _glorious_. Except that he's not sure if he slips into sleep but it seems like his doorbell is ringing far sooner than the hour he had anticipated. There's a twinge in his shoulder as pushes himself off the couch and shuffles to the door. And through his peephole, he can see Darren bobbing from side to side. _Dork_.

He tugs at the locks and latches and for someone with so much barely restrained energy, Darren's smile and slow gathering of Chris into his arms sort of makes Chris feel fragile. Darren's chin tucks into against his neck and his fingers clench into Chris' tee near his shoulder blades and Chris snuffles deeply at the hair near Darren's ear.

"It's like coming _home_," Darren mumbles against his skin and Chris feels the telltale burn of tears, because Darren is so _right_ and any desires he had to smack Darren are gone because he's here again and hugging Darren isn't the same as Lea or Dianna or anyone else who insists on holding him.

Time seems to stop as Darren and Chris just _breathe_. There's no movement, no changes in touch or pressure. Just them holding each other, breathing against hair and skin and Darren becomes aware of the steady pulse of Chris' neck and realises his heartbeat has slowed to match it.

"Love you," Chris finally whispers, hand splayed over the small of Darren's back.

Darren pulls back, eyes shimmering and smile wide. "I love you too." His nose nuzzles Chris' cheek and his lips are soft as he kisses the corner of Chris' mouth. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"I feel like I barely got home," Chris replies, threading his fingers through Darren's hair and delighting in how soft and fluffy it feels.

"It's a good thing I bought pizza then," Darren says, and Chris is only now made aware of the box near Darren's feet on his porch. Darren releases his hold on Chris, bending down to scoop up the box. "C'mon."

Chris is amused at how Darren leads him back into his _own _home, but he pauses a moment to re-lock the front door while Darren toes off his shoes, before wandering over to where Darren is sitting on his couch, box on the coffee table that Chris fucked him over. His cheeks heat and Darren catches it, snorting.

"Come," he beckons, and Chris tries not to flush further as he snuggles against Darren in between his legs, reaching for a slice of pizza when he's comfortable. He eats quietly as Darren runs his fingers through Chris' hair, telling him of his time in New York and letting him in on a few of the scenes he's been filming. The warm, slightly rough hands slide over his neck, rubbing small circles around his vertebra and he almost forgets how to eat because it's so soothing, until Darren pokes him lightly. So he keeps chewing and Darren keeps regaling him with stories of the Imogene cast, how he misses the spontaneity of the Glee cast and dancing. He doesn't really ask questions, just talking in his low baritone that has Chris' eyes fluttering shut as Darren's fingers drift across his shoulders.

"Hey now, you aren't falling asleep on me are you?" Darren teases and Chris blinks his eyes open, dazedly tilting his head up to meet Darren's eyes.

"Long day," he says, feeling utterly content as Darren's fingers curl around his ear. He sort of thinks his purring would be heard in Argentina if he was a cat.

"I know," Darren smiles, tugging Chris up his body until their faces are aligned. "But I need to kiss you now, okay?"

Chris doesn't even bother responding, his eyes closing as he presses their lips together. It's like the hug earlier: slow, warm, comforting. It's like becoming reacquainted with something you'd forgotten about, when you smell something that hurtles you back a decade. Darren's hand cups his cheek as his tongue runs over Chris' bottom lip, and he doesn't hesitate to part them, their tongues licking and tasting and touching. Chris' hands have apparently made themselves comfortable amongst Darren's hair and Darren's free hand is running over Chris' back lightly, a caress that's there and not there at the same time.

"I love you," Darren says when they break away, eyes darkened honey and emerald green. Chris feels shy under the heat of Darren's gaze and he nibbles at the stubble on Darren's jaw. Darren's sigh is soft but happy, a gentle wave of warmth that ruffles the hair by Chris' ear. "How sore are you from today?"

Chris pauses, eyebrow raises as he turns his attention back to Darren. "How would you know what I did today and that I'd be sore?"

Darren's cheeks look faintly stained and Chris fights the urge to pinch them like a grandmother. "I uh…got some…pictures and videos."

"Huh." He doesn't move, just keeps staring and waiting for an explanation.

"Uh…Lea called…a few days ago…squealed a 'Congratulations!' in my ear so loud I think I may have permanent damage…" Darren says nervously.

And Chris remembers the tiny smirk on Lea's face over lunch and then the text from Darren after he headed back onset.

"She was texting you with stuff today, wasn't she?"

Darren's eyes dart away. "Uh…maybe?"

"I'm going to snap her pretty little neck," Chris grumbles. "No amount of ice cream will spare her."

"Oh, come now," Darren says, tilting Chris' face. "They were very…interesting. I wish I'd been there instead of the recording studio."

"I'm glad you weren't," Chris says suddenly. He catches the hurt flicker across Darren's face and then realises what he'd said. "No no, like…I'd have been so conscious of you there watching me I'd probably have had an accident."

Darren still looks unsure, biting his lower lip.

"And I think, if you don't mind, I'd really rather come later than now." He wiggles his hips a little and Darren's breath catches, his eyes darkening more.

"You're a horrible tease," Darren glowers.

"Love me anyway?"

"Always," Darren replies, his lips capturing Chris' again as he kneads his fingers along the broad expanse of Chris' back. "But," he says, "you didn't actually tell me how you feel."

Chris arches his back, stretches his limbs, feels and hears the little pops and cracks as he bends his neck. "Even if I felt utterly awful, I'd never tell you after missing you for nearly two weeks."

"Can you get rid of the pizza then and we take this upstairs?" Darren questions, trying very hard to ignore the way Chris' muscles flex in his neck and arms and back.

Chris nods, dropping a kiss to his lips before climbing free from their tangled limbs. He holds out his hand and Darren laces their fingers together, squeezing gently before Chris heads for the kitchen and he wanders up the stairs towards Chris' bedroom. He flicks on the light and notices nothing has changed in the weeks since he's been here, except that the sheets appear to have been changed. He starts a little when he feels Chris' fingers at his back.

"You're so quiet," he says, eyes closing as the hands roam over back.

"I'm a ninja. I thought you would've seen my sword skills?" Chris murmurs, hands tugging at Darren's shirt. He raises his arms and lets Chris pull it off him before turning around.

"Oh, I've _seen _your sword work," he grins, sliding his hands under Chris' tee. "I'm just not sure if we're talking about the same swords here or not."

Chris' forehead creases for a fraction of a second before his nose crinkles up and he's laughing. "Oh my God, that's _terrible_!"

"I was quite proud of it actually," Darren says, trying for haughty and just making Chris laugh more.

"I missed you so bad," Chris says when he's calmed down, Darren's hands tickling across his stomach.

"Missed you more," Darren replies, tilting his head and kissing Chris. He can feel Chris' long fingers skim his shoulders, and he finally manages to encourage Chris' shirt over his head. It's sort of like he's been in a drought because the pale, soft skin of Chris' chest makes his mouth water and he shivers with need and want. He steers Chris towards the bed, hands working at the button on Chris' jeans and feeling Chris shudder when he brushes over his erection when he inches the zipper down.

"Dare," Chris breathes, wriggling his hips and letting his pants pool at his feet. Darren's eyes flicker up and he becomes a little lost by the green and blue gazing back at him. And then Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers swiftly undoing Darren's khakis and pushing them down along with his underwear. The cool air hits his cock and he shuts his eyes for a moment, which is when he startles again as Chris' hand wraps around him.

"Oh God," he whimpers, eyes squeezing together, feeling all the blood rushing to one particular point, feeling himself harden in Chris' grip as he strokes back and forth.

Chris' eyes keep going up and down, watching the shallow movement of Darren's chest and back to the dick in his hands. He smiles to himself, licks his lips and leans forward, flattening his tongue against the slit of Darren's cock. Darren's hips jerk, a hand flying to Chris' hair to steady himself. Chris glances back up at Darren, finds his eyes so dark and dilated they're nearly pitch black, holds the gaze, flicks his tongue out again. "_Fuck_," Darren groans, hand clenching almost painfully in Chris' hair. Chris takes the opportunity to sink his mouth and he realises again how much he'd missed Darren when he hears the broken noise above him, the way Darren rocks his hips a little. His hand splays over Darren's back as he works back and forth, tongue swiping roughly at the swollen vein.

He pulls off, lips red and shiny, staring up at Darren through lidded eyes.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Darren mutters with a shake of his head, his hand against Chris' shoulder and pressing him back. Chris takes the silent command and crawls up the bed as Darren climbs over him, his fingers pinching Chris' boxer briefs and getting rid of them quickly.

"You have," Darren pauses when his lips find Chris' mouth, tasting himself on Chris' tongue. He didn't even know he could _get _harder, but apparently that's possible. "You have _no _idea how difficult it's been to be apart from you."

"I think I do," Chris replies, hands in Darren's hair again.

Darren shakes his head, kissing along Chris' neck. "You don't," he says, teeth scraping along Chris' throat and making his back arch a little. "It's harder for me," he says, mouthing at the thin sheen of sweat on the pale collarbone. "Because you get to stay on the set you know," he palms at Chris chest, fingers teasing at Chris nipple and making him moan, "with the people who love you," his mouth closes over the small nub, tonguing at it and then pulling away to kiss down the centre of Chris' chest, "while I'm in New York with relative strangers," he noses at Chris bellybutton and props himself up, licking the underside of Chris' cock, "and missing the fuck out of you."

"Okay," Chris agrees nervously, fingers running through Darren's hair. "Okay, you have it worse. Can you stop teasing now?"

"Baby, I'm just getting started," Darren hums, his mouth taking the head of Chris' dick and swirling his tongue over it.

"_God_, Dare," Chris grunts, fingers tight. Darren wraps his hand around Chris' erection to hold him steady, and then starts bobbing his head slowly, remembering the taste and the feel of it on his tongue. He makes sure Chris never gets too comfortable, mixing up slow and fast, shallow and deep, finding what Chris liked based on the way his hips and stomach muscles moved beneath his other hand.

He pulls off even as Chris whines. "I want to blow you until you come," he says, hand pumping gently as he stares up at Chris' eyes. "I want to swallow and I want you to let go and not be anxious about it."

The look in Chris' eyes was hesitant, and Darren waited until he got the nod, mouth returning to the hard dick and feeling more purposeful now. His momentum changed less and Chris directed him a little with pulls at his hair. He placed his palm over Chris inner thigh, feeling the taut muscles straining.

"_D-Dare_," Chris stutters when his short nails scratch at Chris' skin, and he establishes a rhythm of light scratches and Chris' moans get louder and more desperate, his hips beginning to move wildly. Darren's gaze shoots up to Chris and he squeezes at Chris' leg. Chris' eyes barely open but they meet for a second and he bucks into Darren's throat. Darren feels his eyes water a little and he swallows and then Chris stills and tenses, and Darren knows, he _knows_, and he barely manages a soft hum to vibrate his throat before he feels the warm rush and Chris is gasping above him, his body quaking as his muscles contract and release.

When he's satisfied he's swallowed everything, he slips off Chris' softened cock and lays across Chris' body. Chris is hot and panting and slippery with sweat, a blissed-out smile curling his lips.

"Love you," Darren says huskily, and Chris' eyes open and his hand on Darren's shoulder is comforting and warm.

"Love you," he repeats, fingers stroking at Darren's skin.

They lay for a few minutes while Chris catches his breath and comes down off the high. Darren's still achingly hard but he enjoys just watching and feeling, his hand finding Chris' other hand and tangling their fingers together.

"You're very patient," Chris says, thumb stroking over one of Darren's knuckles.

Darren shrugs, propping his chin up on Chris' chest. "I just wanted to bask."

"You can't bask when _I'm _the one who got off," Chris muses.

"Sure I can," Darren says, playing with Chris' slender fingers. "I love you. I'm happy here, right now."

"So am I," Chris says, brushing a curl behind Darren's ear. "You know what would make me happier though?" Darren raises an eyebrow in question. "If you would be so kind as to fuck me senseless."

Darren is continually astounded at how Chris can leave him speechless. He's rarely at a loss for words, but if it happens, Chris is good at doing it.

"I think I could be so kind," Darren nods in agreement, raising himself up to kiss Chris again.

Chris groans when he tastes himself still on Darren's tongue, his fingers clutching uselessly at Darren's back. And then Darren starts all over again, his hand palming over Chris' dick which is mustering an effort for a second round, pumping back and forth until it starts to harden in his grip. Chris reaches over to his bedside table and pulls the lube from the drawer, passing it to Darren's waiting hand.

"I love you." He wonders if he'll ever get tired of saying it. He doubts it. Especially when Chris' eyes light up like that.

He grabs one of the pillows by Chris' head and props it beneath Chris' hips, uncapping the bottle and squeezing the gel onto his hand.

"It's not that I hate New York," he mumbles, sliding a cool finger between the heat of Chris' ass. "It just doesn't have you there."

"That's so sweet," Chris says sarcastically. "Now get on with it."

Darren laughs, pressing a finger inside. Chris adjusts quickly and wriggles his hips for more. Darren obliges, working him torturously slowly open and continuing to fist Chris' cock which is now fully hard again.

"_Darren_," Chris whines, and Darren places a kiss to the head of Chris' dick before moving so he's lined up with Chris. He wraps one leg around his waist and bends Chris other leg to prop it over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asks.

"I've been dying for this for too long," Chris mutters, and Darren kisses him hard as he thrusts in in one fluid motion. Chris' head falls back as he groans and Darren emits a soft sound when he sees the muscles and veins of Chris' neck pop out. "God Darren, _move_," Chris complains. "I said fuck me senseless, yeah?"

"Yeah, you did," Darren grunts, rolling his hips back and plunging in roughly. Chris whimpers and claws at his back. He starts rocking his hips, and the needy mewls of Chris combined with his growls and the harsh slap of skin and tiny squeak of the bed springs takes over the room. It feels like the room is on fire and Darren is sweating like crazy as Chris clutches at him.

He pauses, adjusts Chris' legs and then starts rutting harder and faster, and when he shifts a fraction, the jolt of Chris' body and the sound that erupts from his mouth drives Darren forward with a frenzied sort of pace that Chris doesn't seem to mind at all.

"_Oh, oh, God, fuck,_" Chris wheezes, his hand finding his cock and jerking at it rapidly.

"_C'mon_," Darren chokes out and Chris flexes hard before spilling over his hand, his ass contracting around Darren, and it sends Darren over into his own little heaven, his hips moving raggedly as he slows and eventually slides out, falling beside Chris and desperately trying to catch up on oxygen.

Their breathing eventually slows and falls into synchrony, and Chris muffles a curse.

"What?" Darren mumbles, eyes cracking open.

"I have to get the cloth, _again_," he whinges, rolling over and stumbling awkwardly to his feet and towards his ensuite.

Darren snickers into the pillow his face is pressed against. "I think I just like watching your ass wobble away from me."

"You'll pay for that!" Chris shouts from the bathroom.

"Look forward to it," he calls back, his eyes sliding shut.

He's asleep before Chris returns a few minutes later and Chris rolls his eyes as he tugs a blanket over Darren's naked body. He snuggles up to him and Darren sleepily moves his arm and Chris pets his hair.

"Yeah, you make me really happy," he whispers fondly, recalling Lea's words from a few days ago, eyes closing as he allows himself to finally sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Now _do we get why Lea needed to know? She had to send pics to Darren! It's 5.25am and I have a stupidly long day ahead of me and have to leave home in six hours, which means I'm going to miss Glee livestream and have to watch it when I get home. Look at all the fucks I give about the time. Look at all the creys I give about missing Glee. -CREYSCREYSCREYSBUTNOFUCKS-

Cool story, bro.

Okay, so anyway. Hopefully this makes up for last chapter because hey, Chris got TWO orgasms! Ain't he special. I actually sort of like this chapter, even if I have a horrible shuddery hate for blowjobs. Hopefully it was uh, good and realistic enough! And hopefully the fluff and stuff was good too.

Endless loves to all those who review! It makes me so squeeful to see that in my inbox! Fill it with love and assure me that it is perfectly okay to write such things between two males who exist in real life? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? -tries to do puppy eyes but fails-

Okay. Whatever. Love to everyone and see you next chapter! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,603  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill by now, surely?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>For all the slowness of the first part of Darren's movie shoot, the second half went much faster. Chris hadn't been hugely involved in the third episode because it's hard to do KurtBlaine scenes when Blaine is AWOL (and seriously, Chris had to wonder where Blaine is because he misses a _lot _of scenes and it's just so unexplained). But he'd had fun with the other cast and gets side-eyed from Lea a lot when his phone lit up and so did his face when he saw who the text was from. He'd shoot her a glance and she would look away without a word. It's not that their friendship was _strained_. He just didn't want to discuss it and she knew not to push.

So when Darren finally, _finally_, got back from New York for good, the cast threw him an impromptu sort of party at one of their favourite bar haunts and Chris was maybe over the 'tipsy' line and bordering on 'badly drunk' but he'd avoided the tequila so his conspiracy theories were low and his giggling was high. But maybe he was just happy because Darren was back, and not because of the alcohol that was running through his system and heating his skin from the inside out.

He was certainly drunk enough that when Darren touched his shoulder, his shriek as he sat up from where he'd been slumped across the table surprised even him. He focused dimly on Darren's crinkled face and smiled.

"I am _sooooo_ glad you're back," he slurred, hand fumbling for Darren's forearm. "Have I said that? Because I am. You're back. You're _back_. I'm _so _glad."

Darren glowered at Lea, Dianna and Ashley who were covering their mouths to hide their laughter.

"I'm glad to hear it, Colfer," he said, carefully picking Chris' hand off his arm. "But I think you've had enough and we should get you home before they kick us out."

"Home?" Chris blinked owlishly, gaze wandering to the almost-empty bar and realising that most of the cast has gone. "What are you three laughing at?"

"You're a fun drunk," Ashley shrugged and Chris raised a lone finger. It has the opposite effect though because his brain is so addled, it's his pointer finger sticking up rather than his middle one. The girls burst into fresh hysterics and Chris was frowning at his hand, curling and uncurling the finger like it's the most interesting thing he's seen in weeks.

"Chris? Home?" Darren nudged him gently.

"My place or yours?" he asked, dropping his head onto Darren's shoulder and completely oblivious to the stunned expressions now on Ashley and Dianna's faces.

"Yours of course," Darren said, rolling his eyes at the girls and trying not to notice Lea's smirk. But Ashley wasn't convinced. She was clearly putting pieces together in her head.

"Oh," Chris curled his hand into a fist. "Whatever."

"I'll see him home," Darren told the girls, giving them brief hugs. He didn't miss Ashley's whispered "Tell me what the fuck is going on soon or I'll have your balls" or Di's murmured "Is there something you aren't telling us, Criss?" in his ear. Lea said nothing, just flashed him a bright smile and a wave as Darren led Chris from the bar with an arm around his waist.

"Can't we go back to yooooours though?" Chris said as Darren eased him into the taxi.

"I don't care where we go, you just need to sleep this off," Darren replied, shifting Chris over and telling the cabbie his address.

The drive is silent as Chris hummed with concentration, turning Darren's hand over in his own and tracing his palm.

"You'll live a long life," Chris announced randomly, pointing at a line that Darren _thought_ was the heart line. "And your relationships will be awesome."

"Uh…" Darren looked helplessly at the cabbie who's chuckling. Bastard. "Thanks?"

"Do you think your other hand says the same thing?" Chris wondered, reaching for Darren's right hand. "What would happen if they said different things? Like, would you live forever, or would you die young? Maybe your body would just spontaneously combust!"

"Ooookay," Darren nodded as he attempts to shush Chris because apparently he was drunker than Darren thought. He recognised the streets and gave directions for the cabbie. Chris was now staring at his own palms in silence.

When the taxi pulled up outside his apartment block, he paid and gently shoved Chris out until he was standing and swaying, then began the trek to his flat and tugging a rambling Chris behind him.

Even though he opened the windows earlier, it's still musty from the stale air from his weeks away and his nose wrinkled as he crossed the threshold. Maybe there were some dirty socks lost under the couch or something.

He headed for the bedroom and Chris wobbled after him, babbling about something or other that Darren's not really interested in right now. He found a pair of sweats and a tee for Chris and leaves him in the bedroom to change while Darren brushed his teeth and changed into his own pair of pants.

What he didn't expect was Chris to be flopped out on the bed, still in his clothes, when he returned.

"Uh, Chris? You need to change out of your jeans."

Chris' response was a muffled "Don't wanna".

"Come on, you'll be happier for it in the morning," Darren said, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging Chris up. It takes _far _too long considering he'd gotten Chris out of clothes before, but this time he had to get the boy back _into _them and Chris is nothing if not entirely uncooperative. He kept touching Darren's chest and tilting his head to the side with the most adorably confused expression that Darren wondered what he was thinking, except he doesn't want to ask because it's sort of awkward pulling Chris' pants off him with the intention of replacing them with a pair of Darren's _own _pants.

When he started sliding the sweats up, Chris thrashed a little.

"Chris?"

"No, no pants," Chris complained and Darren paused.

"Why not?"

"You don't wear a shirt, I don't wear pants. Then we have one complete outfit between us," he mused, back to staring at his blurred fingers.

Darren doesn't follow that logic but shrugged. "Fine," he acknowledged. "No pants. Into bed then."

Chris' protest reminds Darren of a four year old, but he eventually managed to tuck Chris into the bed beside him.

"Wanna be little spoon," Chris mumbled around a yawn, snuggling his butt back and pressing against Darren chest.

Once again, Chris had left him speechless. "Sure," he said, shaking his head and wrapping his limbs around Chris. Chris made a snuffly noise of contentment and Darren listened to his breathing as it slowed and deepened. And for the first time in several weeks, Darren fell quickly asleep as well.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until he'd woken up a bit more than he realised that the groan which had disturbed his sleep was actually from him. He tried opening his eyes but that led to more pain so he shut them again.<p>

And then he nearly started screaming because there was an arm on his shoulder and he didn't have pants on and why the hell was he in a bed with an arm on his shoulder and God, he was having sex with Darren and now he was clearly hungover and had slept with someone else and just how drunk had he _been_ and where were his _pants_?

"Hey, shh…" Darren soothed, and his panicked heart and lungs suddenly remembered how to work in synchronisation again. "You don't remember much from last night, do you?"

His first instinct was shaking his head. Until the world turned upside down behind his lids and he gagged.

"Oooookay, I'll be right back," Darren said softly, kissing the back of Chris' neck. Chris felt the bed shift and heard the footsteps and took a moment to touch the sheets and notice the pillow he was resting against. And it dawned on him that he was at Darren's house because everything smelt of _Darren_. He snuggled deeper into the bed and clutched the blanket closer because the scent was so calming.

"I'm back," Darren whispered, padding back into the bedroom and crossing to Chris' side of the bed. He crouched down and gently touched Chris' cheek. "Come on, I've got water and Advil."

"Hurts," Chris whimpered when he tried cracking his eyes open again.

"I know, I know," Darren's fingers brushed through his hair. "That'll teach you for drinking way too much for someone your age and height."

"'m taller than you."

"Which means a lot when you feel like this," Darren teased. "Please, love? Just sit up a tiny bit and take the tablets and drink the water. Then you can close your eyes and go back to sleep and maybe feel better when you wake up."

"Love?" Chris questioned, one of his eyes opening a fraction as he reached for the glass of water Darren held out.

Darren shrugged and popped two of the Advil into Chris' hand. Chris raised his head and shuddered as Darren's hand held him steady. He tipped his head back, swallowed the pills and took a few more mouthfuls of water and handed the glass back.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Go back to sleep now," Darren said, pressing the lightest of kisses to Chris' forehead and watching as the pained frown eased, his breathing slowed, and he fell back into sleep. As quietly as he could, he returned the Advil and glass to his bathroom sink and crawled back into bed, cuddling up behind Chris.

* * *

><p>When he woke again, Darren was curled up around a pillow and his quiet snores made Chris smile as he listened. His head still hurt but not nearly as bad and his stomach sort of felt twisted in knots but anything else he felt was really quite secondary to the pressing need he felt to pee.<p>

He stumbled a little getting out of the bed as his vision blurred at the movement and felt his way along the wall towards the bathroom so he remembered which way was up and he just hoped that there wasn't an earthquake because he wasn't sure he could handle his world moving more than it already was. But blessed, blessed relief when he found the toilet and relieved himself. He picked up a pair of Darren's abandoned sweats and tugged them on, feeling a lot less weird now that he had pants on.

He caught a look at himself in the mirror as he shuffled back out and wondered if it was his vision or he really did look faintly grey. Just how much had he had to drink last night and why had no one stopped him? He felt pretty wretched. It was enough to make him swear off alcohol for like, ever. Oh God, what if he'd made an ass of himself? What if someone had given him tequila again and he'd started rambling on about his great aunt the Queen? He'd have to ask Darren. Or Ashley. Or Lea. Someone who would give him a straight answer and not joke about it.

He moved into the kitchen and found a loaf of bread. He decided dry toast would probably upset his stomach the least so he stuck two slices in the toaster and stared around Darren's kitchen. There was a small pile of cookbooks which he wandered over to. It was a strange array. Things on making chocolate desserts and good Italian and mixed Asian and one on Greek and…a bright glittery pink book?

Intrigued, he slid it out of the stack and thumbed it open.

And promptly dropped it on the floor with a clattery sort of smack.

Maybe he would drink again, if only to get those images out of his head.

He stared at the book, the pink sparkly cover glaring back at him. It matched Darren's glasses that he adored wearing so much. He wondered if they came as a matching pair. "Buy these glasses, get this book!" He could just imagine Darren struggling over whether he wanted the book enough to buy the glasses.

The toaster popped and he nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that day. Apparently surprises and hangovers weren't fun for him. He gathered the two slices onto a plate and the pink book on the floor caught his attention. He could hardly _leave _it, because Darren would see and he obviously knew what the book was. But he wasn't sure he wanted to touch it again because it was sort of _obscene_.

And then another part of him was very, very interested and as much as he tried to squash it down, it refused to co-operate and he found himself picking the book up between his thumb and forefinger and taking his plate of toast into Darren's lounge room and curling up with it.

He tentatively ate the toast, not sure if his stomach would revolt to the intake of food, but it seemed to accept it as he re-opened the book.

He turned the pages slowly, wondering why on earth Darren had a karma sutra book (which was more like diagrammatic porn than anything he'd ever seen before) stuck between "One Hundred Quick Recipes" and "How to do vegetarian and not be boring".

"How does anyone even _do _that?" he mused aloud, shaking his head and continuing on. It seemed that as he got further into the book, the pictures became more…_interesting_, and the positions displayed got harder, and not in _that _way either but in terms of flexibility and strength and difficulty and again he was wondering why Darren had such a book.

He was so engrossed he'd forgotten his toast and didn't hear Darren until he spoke and fell off the couch with shock.

"_Oh my God._"

And that's all it took for Chris to find himself in a heap on the floor, heart pounding again and feeling like he'd just been sprung reading a porn magazine. Which was basically what he'd been doing, he supposed.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Darren rushed over and helped him back onto the couch, snatching the glittery pink book away and throwing it underneath a bookshelf.

"I was reading that!" Chris exclaimed, picking his toast off the floor and putting it back on his plate which he put on the coffee table.

"I'm well aware," Darren muttered, grabbing the plate and walking towards the kitchen.

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Chris asked, getting to his feet and following Darren. "Why would you keep it if you're so bothered by it?"

Darren was hunched over the sink, his neck red with the flush that had taken over his entire body.

"It was a gag gift from Joey and Brian one time. I don't know why I kept it. I just _did_." He paused and glanced down at his hands. "I never expected you to find it."

Chris shrugged, even though he knew Darren wasn't looking at him. "I was uh…shocked at first. I dropped it. But then I guess I got curious."

"You got _curious_," Darren repeated with a shake of his head. "You don't get curious over things like _that_."

"Forgive me then. Because I did. It became something I couldn't put down even though I knew I really should."

"But it's…it's…" Darren searched for the word. "It's grotesque!"

"No, grotesque is how you describe scary gargoyles on Paris churches. Grotesque is way too much blood when someone loses a limb in a movie." Chris stepped up behind Darren and wound his arms around Darren's waist, feeling how tense he was. "That book isn't grotesque."

Darren didn't respond and Chris nuzzled his chin into the crook of Darren's shoulder. "In fact, some of them were kind of interesting."

Darren swallowed. "Interesting?" Dammit. His voice cracked. Why did his voice have to crack?

"Yeah, I mean…I don't understand how some of them are even _possible_, y'know? Like, maybe if you were some sort of God with strength or flexibility or something. But I still think it's–"

"You're flexible," Darren blurted out.

"I am," Chris conceded with a tiny nod of his head, nosing at the back of Darren's ear. "But I think I'd still be hard-pressed to get into some of those positions."

"You'd…you'd actually want to get into some of them?" Darren asked, his throat dry. He tried swallowing again but it was hard. As was another part of his anatomy. Oh God.

"Purely to see if they're actually feasible or not," Chris murmured. "For science or something."

"Science?"

"Just go with it," Chris said, sucking Darren's earlobe into his mouth.

"Ohhh_hhh_," Darren groaned, probably embarrassingly loudly.

Chris let go of the bit of skin and kissed beneath it. "Tell me…are there any in the book you especially wanted to try?" His fingers splayed over the cotton tee covering Darren's stomach.

"Uhh…" Darren choked a little, never having expected this discussion like, _ever_. _Ever _ever.

"Come ooooon, you can tell me," Chris encouraged with a lick to his neck.

Darren shivered. "Um…the um…the one…with…with your legs behind your head…"

"That's a good one to scientifically test," Chris agreed. "Though I'm not sure if I can get _both _my legs behind my head like the illustration indicated."

Darren was gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were starting to protest.

"But we can totally try it if you're um…" Chris snorted. "Saying if you're up for it is totally the wrong innuendo to use here, isn't it?"

"Oh my God," Darren burst into laughter and pushed Chris away from him so he could turn around, his very 'up' erection pressing into Chris' thigh.

"So, someone _does _want to try it then?" Chris grinned with an eyebrow raised.

Darren decided there was way too much coherent talking going on, grabbed Chris' face and shoving their lips together in a kiss that was kind of reminiscent of Dublin. Chris whined against him, hands firm on Darren's hips as he anchored their bodies together.

"Are you sure you want to?" Darren whispered as he nibbled at Chris' jaw. "Are you sure you aren't too hungover and will end up puking on me?"

"They say orgasms are wonderful for migraines," Chris said, arching his neck and relishing in the fact that Darren was _back _and _home_ and his mouth was on Chris' throat and he'd missed it so badly.

Darren stopped. "You have a migraine?"

"Even if I did, I'm not going to stop _now_," Chris replied, eyes narrowed.

"I don't want you to hurt," Darren said, stepping back and biting his lip. He's strangely anxious. He's been away for a few weeks and he feels a little off about the whole situation.

"Even if I'll hurt in the best possible way?" Chris asked as he reached out for Darren to come closer. "It's been a few weeks and my hand just hasn't cut it. I want you. I want you in me. I want you to twist me around like a pretzel. For science. I want you to fuck me stupid. Please?"

Seriously, what is it about Chris that leaves him a gaping fish? He's never this speechless around _anyone_. He usually has too many words and gets told to quieten down. More than once, he's been asked if he's got ADHD because of his need to just _talk_.

"Okay, so while you're standing there and unable to say anything, I'm going to move back to the bedroom and if you want to join me…" Chris wandered away and Darren watched as Chris looked over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the wall.

And then proceeded to chase after him.

He all but threw Chris onto the bed as he climbed on top of him. "I've missed you," he said, lips finding Chris' and his hands are everywhere and they ran into Chris' sometimes as they scrambled to pull off clothing. It's sort of desperate, actually. But that doesn't mean he isn't totally hard by the time they're both naked.

"I could never get tired of this," Chris admitted, touching Darren's chest and staring up at the dark eyes that he really should figure out what colour they are.

"I'd hope not," Darren said, kissing beneath Chris' ear and rubbing small circles into pale hipbones. "Do you still want to do this?"

Chris arched his hips against Darren and his eyes roll back in his head as he moaned. "I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm not delicate."

Darren strokes down one the back of one of Chris' thighs, bending it at the knee and turning to kiss it softly. "I'm just always a bit nervous and want to make sure."

"Stop being nervous then," Chris whispered, fingers curling around Darren's achingly hard cock.

"_Fine_," he said, shutting his eyes as his body trembles. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he reached out to the bedside table, opened the draw and pulled out the bottle of lube. Chris is gazing at him and he blushed "What?"

"I love you," Chris shrugged, bending his other leg and wrapping them behind Darren's neck.

Darren uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of it onto his hands, stroking between the cheeks of Chris' ass until they find the puckered entrance.

"I love you too," Darren said, and Chris tightened his legs, pulling Darren down until they're kissing again. And for a moment, Darren almost forgets where his hand is until Chris wriggled against it and he slowly slid a finger in. "Jesus, why are you always so fucking tight?"

Chris rocked against the finger and Darren carefully pushed in a second. "It's been a month," he huffed, wincing slightly as Darren scissored his fingers and bit at his neck.

"Even when it hasn't been that long…" Darren muttered, working back and forth and stretching, stretching.

"Less talking, more fucking," Chris complained and Darren laughed.

"Patience," he said, pulling the two fingers out and adding a third. The legs around his neck tighten again and Chris has thrown his head back as he pants, and Darren would be a fool to ignore the expanse of wonderfully sweaty neck beneath him. When he bites down harder at the junction of Chris' throat and collarbone, he also makes sure to wiggle his fingers against where he knows Chris' prostate is.

"Holy _fuck_," Chris shouted, bucking into Darren. "Oh my _God_, don't _do _that without warning me."

"Sorry," Darren said, not really apologising. He removed his fingers and coated his dick with lube.

"You're a jerk," Chris grumbled.

"Is that any way to treat someone who's about to fuck you stupid, as per your request?" Darren teased, unknotting one of the legs behind him and hesitantly tucking it behind Chris' neck. Chris rubbed at the muscle on the back of his thigh slowly until it relaxed.

"Okay, not sure I could do the second one," he acknowledged.

"Then just keep it where it is," Darren said, kissing his cheek. "Just make sure you're comfortable."

"I'd be more comfortable with your dick in me."

"Are you always this impatient?" Darren questioned as he rolled his hips against Chris' opening.

"Only when I've waited over a month to be fucked and I really fucking want it," Chris growled.

"How much do you want it?" Darren said, lips twitching with a smile.

"Just fucking ta-!" Chris was cut off as Darren thrust in hard. He worked his hips carefully until he was completely sheathed and waited as Chris adjusted, panting beneath him as his fingers clutched at Darren's hair. "_Fuck_," he finally breathed.

"Happy?" Darren said, dragging back and driving forward again.

"Much," Chris grunted.

Darren spread his hands beside Chris' head and set up a slow rhythm which he knew would drive Chris crazy, but it allowed him to relax and settled his anxiety.

"Move my other leg," Chris said, his fingers scratching over Darren's back as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You sure?"

"Do it," Chris commanded, and Darren massaged the muscles as they twitched and Chris shifted and then had both legs behind his head.

"Fuck," Darren said, one hand covering Chris' ankles as he ground his dick in again.

Chris wiggled his hand between their bodies to wrap around his own cock. "Fuck me hard because I can't last much longer. Fucking _please_, Dare."

Something about the dark look in Chris' eyes and the fact his own hand was fisting his dick and his legs were behind his head…God, Darren might have thought about this position a lot when he'd gotten that book but he never thought he'd be doing it. He never thought it would be with a guy. He _never _thought it would have been with Chris.

"_Darren_," Chris whimpered, and he remembered he was meant to be doing something and started rutting into Chris. Chris' words turned into broken moans as his hand worked fast and Darren twisted his body to hit Chris' prostate. Chris fairly screamed and he plunged in again and again, feeling the coiling warmth in his belly and lower back, until Chris was keening and he felt the hot splash as Chris came. And just when he thought he was going to die with the need to let go, the rings of muscle tightened around his dick and then relaxed and then tightened again, and his motions faltered before he felt the world snap in half and he came, the world whiting out as he rippled with the power of the orgasm that took over his entire body.

When his senses returned, he shivered a little from the oversensitivity and slid free from Chris, untangling the legs behind his head and then collapsing half on top of him.

Chris' body occasionally shuddered with the aftershocks as he stroked through Darren's sweaty curls.

"You should thank Joey and Brian," Chris giggled.

"Thank them?" Darren said, licking at Chris' neck and enjoying the tang of his salty sweat. "I think I'll buy them a boat. Each."

Chris snorted, his body shaking with laughter. "Maybe I should buy you a book like that. I've always wanted a boat."

"I'm sure there are enough kink ideas in that pretty head of yours that I don't need another book," Darren said with a kiss to the part he'd just licked clean of sweat. "Besides, we have jobs, you know. You get me a book like that and we'd never leave the bed."

"I fail to see a problem with this," Chris replied, twisting Darren's curls around his fingers. "We could test them all. For science."

"Oh yes, yes, _sure_," Darren hummed with a roll of his eyes. "Science would thank us."

"Maybe science would buy us a boat?"

Darren broke into laughter. "You just like the idea of a boat."

"Mmm…it is rather fun…" Chris tipped his head up to kiss the top of Darren's head. "Please don't ever go away for so long again."

Darren fumbled around for Chris' hand and linked their fingers together. "I'll try not to." He brushed his finger over the knuckles on Chris' hand and wasn't even fully aware that he'd fallen asleep against a sleeping Chris until he woke up to Chris' shriek that his stomach was covered in dried come and it was _so _gross. He smiled sleepily as Chris fled to the bathroom to clean up and drifted back to his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew!

So the position they did is called the "Viennese Oyster" which you can go Google. You can thank Lydia (who was my wonderful beta for _The Last Night to be Brave_) for basically begging me through Tumblr and email to do it. Rather than a one-off one-shot, I figured I'd incorporate it into this. Ta-da! I hope it's good enough my lovely!

I apologise a hundred thousand times for getting this out after such a wait. Uni and Life got in the way and I've been a stressed out kiddo with panic attacks the last week or so and writing just wasn't really an option. I _was _however thinking of everyone waiting and feeling horribly guilty which is why I am up at 4am getting this done so you can wait no longer and not start trying to get my IP to find me and hunt me down and force me into your dungeons to write smut instead of Uni work...(Or is it only Cass that wants to do that?)

Anyway! Thank you so much for all your reviews and PMs since the last chapter! Hopefully this one didn't disappoint and I should have another one up soonishhhhhhhhh...I have so many chapter prompt ideas at the moment that my head is just a clusterfuck of porn. Write an essay on Othello? SO not interested right now!

Until next time! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,654  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **In the interests of plot...  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He was startled awake by his phone as it skittered over the bedside table. And if he'd known it was Ashley, he wouldn't have answered it.<p>

"'lo?"

"Where are you?" she said.

"Hello to you too," he said around a yawn, rubbing the crusty gunk from his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you?"

He blinked and wondered what her problem was. He felt Darren shift behind him and shivered as a warm hand he knew well slid over his hip.

"I'm in bed," he said. Well really, it wasn't _that _much of a lie.

"At four in the afternoon?"

"If you woke up like I did this morning, you wouldn't want to leave your bed today either."

"Right. So whose bed are you in?"

"Whose…huh?" Apparently eloquence wasn't his forte when he was still waking up.

"Colfer, you gave me a spare key, remember? And if you're in bed, then you aren't in yours. And if you are in yours, then this key you gave me isn't for your house because I'm sitting on what I thought was your bed and you ain't in it," Ashley snapped.

_Shit_.

"Fine then. I'm out," he admitted as Darren's fingers skimmed his chest.

"I'm well aware of your sexuality," Ashley said. "So you're out and in someone else's bed?"

"I never said that!"

"Then what did you say? Where are you, Christopher?"

"Ash, you're my best friend, not my mother." He batted Darren's hand away. It was becoming way too distracting.

"You left the club last night drunk off your ass with Darren and didn't come home." She paused. "Wait, are you with Darren?"

_Shit_.

"Maybe?"

"What the hell are you doing with him?" she shrieked. He held the phone away from his ear. _Ow_.

"I uh…" He stared at the wall and tried to come up with a good enough excuse. "I puked last night. After we left. Darren didn't want me being home alone and drunk when I could choke on my own vomit or something and his place was closer so we went back to his."

"Uh _huh_," she hummed, sounding entirely unconvinced. "And did you get up to any 'funny business' last night?"

He flushed. "_No_, not that it's any of your business."

"If my baby's getting laid, I deserve to know!" she demanded.

"I may have had a boyfriend or two in the past, Ashley. That doesn't mean you get to know _every _detail of my private life," he huffed.

"Whoa, wait. I never mentioned boyfriends. Where did that come from?"

Dammit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look Ash, I'm nursing the hangover from hell. Can we discuss this another time?"

"I'm expecting a thorough explanation! If you've been holding out on me, Colfer…"

"Good_bye _Ashley."

"Fine. Bye."

She hung up with a beep and he tossed his phone back onto the bedside table, then rolled over to look at Darren.

"Sorry about that," he apologised automatically. He knew how hard it could be to get some restful sleep and getting interrupted by a phone call was incredibly irritating.

Darren shrugged and avoided his gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch Darren's cheek and frowned when Darren flinched away. "Dare?"

"You've had boyfriends before?" Darren asked, voice soft.

"Sure I have," Chris said, pulling his hand back and wondering what was going on.

"You told me you were a virgin." Darren's eyes flickered up to Chris' and the conflicted emotions in them made Chris' stomach flip.

"I was?"

"How can you have had more than one boyfriend and still have been a virgin?" Darren questioned.

"How…" Chris' forehead creased as he processed the question. "Wait, you think I'd just sleep with anyone I'd dated?"

"I don't know. We've never discussed ex partners."

"So you made the assumption that I was a perpetually single gay guy in L.A. who had never gotten laid? Jesus Darren, could you be any more naïve?" He wasn't even sure where this was going but it felt like Darren was trying to make an accusation without actually spitting out the words.

"What is this to you then?" Darren finally said, fist balling beneath the sheets. "You haven't told Ashley what's going on. As far as I'm aware, only Lea knows. So what does that make _this_? You say you love me and then can't even tell your best friend?" He shook his head. "Are you ashamed? Is that it? Does Chris Colfer want someone better?"

"What?" Okay, now he was _totally_ confused. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't understand why you keep this whole thing a big secret," Darren snapped, and Chris recoiled from the anger. Darren breathed deeply and shut his eyes to regain control of his temper. He didn't like to shout. He didn't _want _to shout. "You'll discuss your exes so calmly with Ash and yet won't be honest about where you are, that you're with me? Why is that?"

Chris floundered for an answer. "Because it's none of their business? Because some things in my life I like to keep private? Because you're a colleague that declared you were straight and I don't want to create a problem for you?"

"You're still hung up on the straight thing? Really?" Darren sat up in the bed and pulled on his pants. "I thought we dealt with that weeks ago."

"This isn't about me struggling to accept you sleeping with me!" Chris replied as he stumbled out of the bed to pull on his own clothes. If they were going to argue, he wasn't going to do it half naked. Apparently Darren felt the same because he was pulling on a t-shirt.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about you having an image that's cultivated on the basis that you said you're straight!" Chris yelled as he tugged a t-shirt over his head. "And I don't want to wreck that! I don't want the tabloids to run with the idea that the on-screen partner thing led to this! I don't want there to be talk of character bleed! I don't want people to believe that I infected you into being gay or something equally ridiculous!"

"Right, so you're trying to _protect _me?" Darren scowled.

"Whatever I did was _clearly _the wrong thing anyway."

"Oh, so now it's _my _fault?"

"What?" Chris was so unbelievably lost in this discussion. "I never said that."

"You seem to have a habit of not saying things," Darren muttered.

"Is this how it's going to be? You're going to get back from New York and we're going to have a fight over something and I don't even know what the fight is about?" Chris said, trying to quell his fury.

"Just go," Darren said, walking out of the room.

"Go?" Chris stuttered and followed Darren into the kitchen. "Go? Why the fuck would I go?"

"I've had enough with this," Darren said as he dumped the toast from earlier in the bin. "I need space. I want you out."

"What on…" Chris shook his head to clear it. "Fine. _Fine_. You know what? I'll go. And when you've realised what a total ass you're being, I expect a fucking apology."

He found his shoes and grabbed up his wallet and phone before staring at Darren's hunched shoulders as he held onto the sink. It was so much like earlier this morning and he couldn't understand what had happened to cause the total about-face. He wanted to say something, he wanted to say _anything_, but he honestly had no idea what the argument was stemming from so he left without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

The bang echoed around the apartment and Darren slumped to the floor, propping himself against one of his kitchen cupboards and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

* * *

><p>He probably shouldn't have been surprised when the cab pulled up and Ashley's car was still outside his house. He sighed and paid before climbing out, adjusted his clothing and headed inside.<p>

"Boo?"

"Yes, it's me," he called back as he toed off his shoes and looked up to where she was wandering around the corner.

"Hey!" she smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

He stood awkwardly for a moment and then shook her off. "I didn't expect you to still be here."

"You kidding?" She followed him into the kitchen. "I want explanations, Colfer. I knew you'd have to come home some time."

"What sort of explanations?" He opened the fridge and retrieved a Diet Coke and a water for her.

"Oh I don't know. Being at Darren's would be a good place to start."

He rubbed his face as he handed her the bottle. "I told you. I just stayed over."

"Suuuuuuuuuure," she nodded. "Now try it again and don't lie this time."

"I'm not lying," he said. "You asked what happened last night, and nothing did."

She paused to scrutinise him carefully. He felt his face heat. "Okay, so what happened this morning?"

Dammit.

"How long have you two been screwing around?" she asked, hopping onto one of the stools.

"We're not-"

"Oh _please_," she scowled, pointing her finger at him. "I know you. I know him. Don't bullshit me any longer."

He sighed. "Can we at least sit on the sofa?"

She blinked and then snorted. "Oh God, you _did _do it this morning."

"Shut _up_," he whined and she burst into cackling laughter and followed him into the living room. He sat carefully on the chair before getting comfortable, glaring at her as she continued snorting.

"So, my baby's been getting a little something something," she grinned. "Although I want to say I wouldn't have expected it to be Darren, I shouldn't be surprised. You two have been so sexually frustrated around each other that it's insane."

"You aren't making me want to talk," he scowled.

She crossed her arms. "I'm not waiting any longer. Spill it."

He tried staring her down but failed. Scratching a hand through his hair, he looked down at the silver can he was holding.

"It's been going on a few months I guess now."

"A few _months_?" He winced. "Whoa wait, why the hell didn't I know about this sooner?"

He shrugged. He didn't really know. Maybe that was part of the reason for the argument this morning.

So he explained to her how it started and eventually found himself talking about the past month. He tried to avoid the sordid details but she asked for quite a few of them, squealing and clapping at the heated blush colouring his cheeks.

"Wait, you were in bed earlier. I didn't interrupt something when I called, did I?" she said suddenly.

"No, I was honestly asleep," he admitted, putting the empty can on the coffee table.

"He worked you that hard?" she giggled.

"We argued before I left," he said quietly and she sobered immediately.

"What about?"

"I don't know," he bit his lip. "I think he was surprised that I'd had boyfriends before. He didn't know and I guess I've always been pretty discreet about it."

She frowned. "That sounds weird. What did he say?"

"He…" Chris thought back carefully. "He couldn't believe I was still a virgin. He thought I'd always been single. I thought he was naïve." He scratched at his scalp.

"Well, I'd say he has been if he thought you were twenty-one and never had a relationship," she agreed.

"And he…he was pissed that I wasn't being honest with you. About where I was. I haven't told anyone except Lea because she basically figured it out."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know that either. I've never really told anyone about my past relationships. I don't want it getting to the media. And this isn't just about me. It's about Darren too. He came out as straight and now we're fucking and I'm not sure if he's really aware of what the media would do."

She cuddled up to him, arm over his shoulder. "I know you overanalyse the situations and are a perfectionist." He leaned into her hand as it stroked through his hair. "But he makes you happy and you need to go with that."

"So what do I do now?"

"You eat some dinner. Tomorrow we go to the Emmy's and you enjoy the time with your granny." She kissed his hair. "You give Darren some space so you calm down from this fight and figure things out in a few days."

He breathed in deeply and tried to relax against her. What a mess.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you lost."<p>

He covered his scream with a hand over his mouth. "Don't _do _that," he hissed, adjusting his tie and trying to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry," Darren murmured as he took a seat beside Chris. Chris noticed Ashley's eye and inclined his head to let her know it was okay. "But I'm still also sorry you lost."

Chris shrugged. "I knew I didn't really stand a chance." He waved to Kevin and turned back to Darren. "Let's face it, Ty acts more like a teenager than I do."

Darren smiled and twisted his fingers together.

He sighed. "What do you want Darren?"

Darren's eyes flickered around the room, assessing who was watching. "I was out of line yesterday." He bit his lip as he looked at Chris. "I realise you're a private person and there was a reason the media doesn't know about your past relationships and I…" His hand was warm on Chris' knee and Chris twitched automatically. He avoided touch in public, especially at functions. Darren understood, ducking his head and pulling his hand back. "I was wrong, okay? I know that. I'm still trying to get used to being recognised and people taking an interest in my life and I'm sorry for what I said."

Chris fingered the stem of his glass nervously. He'd been careful not to drink much tonight and was hoping this after-party was going to wind down soon because he was starting to feel seriously tired.

"What happens next is up to you," Darren continued lowly, leaning down to tighten his shoelace. "But I'm being completely sincere and I hope this doesn't…" He paused and glanced at Chris anxiously. "I hope this doesn't affect what we have."

He stood and walked away before Chris could formulate a response.

"What'd he say?" Ashley said, filling the seat Darren had only just vacated.

"He apologised."

"Good for him. What did you say?"

"Uh…" He blinked and looked down at his glass. "He left before I could."

"I heard," she leaned over and held the back of his hand, "that this party is over in ten. Go after him, boo. Work it out." She waggled her eyebrows and he bumped her shoulder with a laugh.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'm always so afraid of what people will say."

She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

He kissed her cheek in return and immersed himself back in the crowd, finding Darren with Heather and Harry.

"Hey, sorry about your loss man!" Harry said with an apologetic smile as he approached. Darren turned so suddenly his neck cracked.

He shrugged, glancing at Darren. The apologies were going to get old really fast. "It's okay."

"Still, you had a great year," Heather said.

"I did, it just wasn't funny."

"There were moments…" Harry said, then paused. "Weren't there?"

"And that's precisely the problem I had in finding an episode," Chris acknowledged.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" Darren interrupted, and Heather gave Chris a quick hug before skipping away with Harry to join Dianna and Naya.

"Apparently this is slowing down soon," Chris said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop fidgeting. Darren raised an eyebrow. "I…I was hoping you might come back to mine."

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired."

Chris stared at him, gnawing on his lip. "We can just go back to mine and sleep. I just…I hated trying to sleep last night knowing how we left things and…and maybe I could just do with being held tonight."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll come back to yours," he assured. "I'll leave after a safe amount of time and no one will notice, okay?"

Chris hated that the implied secrecy would continue but nodded. His fingers brushed over Darren's briefly as he headed back to Ashley and Lea.

* * *

><p>Was half an hour a 'safe amount of time'? Chris was starting to get anxious that maybe there'd be an accident and Darren's cab had been involved in it. He'd already changed out of his ridiculous tux and hung it up for dry cleaning. He'd paced around his bedroom for ten minutes and tapped out rhythms with his fingers on the countertop.<p>

When the doorbell finally rang, he'd been home forty minutes and fairly ran to the door.

"I'm sorry," Darren huffed, pulling off his tie as he stepped inside with a small bag. "I realised I needed some clothes than weren't…" he looked down at himself. "Well, this, in the morning. So I made a detour home."

Chris shut and locked the door as Darren untied his shoes. "You could have messaged."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he repeated, removing his jacket and draping it over the counter. "So um…I'm not…sure what we're doing tonight," he scratched the back of his neck.

"I told you at the party. We don't have to do anything. I just…I wanted to see you," Chris said, shy and nervous.

Darren put his bag down and turned to face Chris in his regulation pyjamas of t-shirt and sweatpants. He held out his arms and Chris hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Darren's neck. Darren's arms surrounded Chris and held him steady as Chris trembled.

"Hey, it's okay," Darren whispered, running his hand over Chris' back when he felt the warm splash of tears on his neck. "It's okay, I'm here."

Chris sniffled and breathed deeply against Darren's neck. "I don't want to fight again. I know you have to go to New York again in December but we'll figure something out. I just…I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't either," Darren agreed, clutching Chris against his chest.

It could have been an hour, but it was probably less than five minutes as the two stood in Chris' kitchen holding each other and drawing comfort and calming their fragile nerves. Darren wouldn't have let go but Chris started getting wriggly so he relaxed his grip and stepped back.

"My room?" Chris asked, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Totally." Darren picked up his back and touched Chris' hand, linking their fingers together and trailing after him up the stairs and into a room that was becoming increasingly familiar. "I'll just go change and stuff, 'kay?"

Chris nodded and climbed onto the bed. Darren watching him get comfortable, struggling to want to move, until Chris waved him away and he went into the bathroom. He folded up his dress slacks and gradually removed his suit from the Emmy's, tugging on a pair of fresh pyjama pants and brushing his teeth. He stared at his reflection from behind his glasses, the prescription ones he'd worn tonight because his eyes were so itchy that he hadn't wanted to wear his contacts.

"Aren't you done yet?" Chris called.

He laughed and gathered up his things and returned them to the bag, heading back into the bedroom. "Impatient much?"

"I just wanted to cuddle you and you were taking _forever_," Chris yawned, folding down the blanket as Darren crawled in beside him. Chris' nimble fingers plucked his glasses off his nose and folded the arms with a soft click. "Why were you wearing these tonight?" he asked as he placed them on the bedside table.

"My eyes were tired," he mumbled, rubbing at them. "Not much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," Chris murmured, hand trailing over Darren's cheek lightly. Darren rubbed his jaw against it and Chris smiled at the scratchy stubble. It continuously amazed him how Darren with stubble and curls looked like a man, and Darren with gelled hair and a smooth face made him look so much like a boy. The hair and make-up department really did do spooky things to lessen Darren's age.

"I'm sorry too," Darren replied, tilting his head and kissing the palm of Chris' hand. "Now we're even and should call a truce and move on with our lives."

Chris nodded as his thumb drifted along Darren's forehead. "I love you," he breathed, so quietly Darren would have missed it if he hadn't been gazing at Chris. He reached out his own hand, cradling Chris' face and propped himself up. Realising what he was doing, Chris moved too and their lips met, soft and tender and warm. Darren's tongue swiped across Chris' bottom lip and he whimpered, mouth falling open as his own tongue licked at Darren's.

"I love you too," Darren said when he broke away, hovering above Chris and stroking his cheek.

"Can we just…just be together tonight? Just hold each other?" Chris asked nervously.

"Of course," Darren smiled, pressing a kiss to Chris' temple and lying on his side. He pulled Chris to his chest, tangling their fingers together as he nosed at Chris' neck. "It doesn't always have to be about sex."

Chris squeezed their hands together and closed his eyes. "I know," he acknowledged and cuddled closer.

Darren kissed the back of his neck. "Sleep now, love. I'll look after you."

Chris yawned, tucking their joined under his chin and relaxing into the embrace. "Love you," he said again as he drifted to sleep.

Darren grazed at the back of Chris' neck before kissing it again. "Love you," Darren whispered, eyelids drooping as he fell into a sleepy abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who skipped the entire chapter looking for the smut and now wants to stab me through the heart with a clove of garlic and follow it up with a silver bullet?

...I'm _sorry_ okay_ ._._

Look on the bright side though! I hadn't planned on the fight in my head. Then it happened. Then I left the chapter for a few days to write some more of my 40k+ fic that I'm working on in the background of this and Uni. Then it appeared the fight was going to stretch through the Emmy's and into rehearsals, which wasn't part of my plan because in the days after the Emmy's featured Chris dangling from the fabric thingies on his Twitter. So I left it for another day and when I came back, the boys decided to reconcile at one of the Emmy after-parties and snuggle. D'awwwh.

And maybe I'll make up for it next chapter. It depends what the boys decide will happen.

I hope I did Ashley justice. I adore her but it can be so difficult bringing in other people. I also don't understand the fight or where it came from so hopefully you can understand it better than I can, because I know Chris is still bewildered. I hope it was fluffy and cute enough to resolve the angst of the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it, basically :3 Let me know via reviews? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I know this story is getting a massive amount of hits and alerts, so it would be wonderful to actually, y'know, _know _people are reading this and enjoying it. _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?

Okay. Begging over. Thank you for reading and love you all! See you next chapter xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,030  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>The muffled groan that startled him awake startled him again when he realised that it came from <em>him<em>. He blinked slowly, trying to gain his bearings and oh. _OH_.

"G'morning," he mumbled, eyes half-lidded as he looked down. Chris smiled as best as he could, lips taut around his cock as he bobbed his head down again. Darren's felt his head spinning as his fingers curled into Chris' hair, pulling and pushing him roughly. Chris moaned, swallowing and relaxing his throat as his fingers scraped at Darren's thigh.

"_God_," Darren whimpered, hips thrusting shallowly into Chris' mouth. "Chris…G-God…I…I…"

Chris shifted the slightest bit, allowing his fingers to press between Darren's ass and brush over his entrance. It was only the slightest pressure, barely there, but Darren felt his toes curl as his spine arched and he was whining as he came, spilling down Chris' throat as he clutched at Chris' hair.

With a tug, Darren pulled Chris up his body, kissing him roughly and tasting the salty come still circling Chris' mouth. He could _feel _Chris' erection pressing sharply into his stomach and he was already shoving Chris off him to the other side of the bed, wrapping his hand tightly around Chris' dick.

"_Fuck_," Chris whimpered, voice husky as his eyes clenched at Darren's quick fisting.

"You're so hot," Darren breathed, mouthing at Chris' neck and licking at the thin sheen of sweat. "How long were you sucking me in my sleep?"

Darren's thumb swiped over the head, spreading the pre-come and biting at Chris' shoulder gently.

"N-not long," Chris gasped, hips thrusting into Darren's hand desperately. "Darren, I…I'm gonna…"

"It's okay, come for me," Darren soothed, mouth covering Chris' to taste himself on Chris' tongue again. Chris' fingers dug in almost painfully to his upper arms as he came, his keening stifled by Darren forcing his tongue deep into Chris' mouth. Darren gradually slowed his strokes until Chris shuddered from the oversensitivity and pushed Darren away from him.

"I feel gross now," Chris complained, glaring down at his stomach.

"Look hot though," Darren grinned as he licked his fingers.

Chris turned his head to the side and then shut his eyes again. "Fuck you."

"Please do."

Chris' eyes snapped open and he focused his glare on Darren instead. "You have to go do some recording today. Get out of my bed and maybe I'll fuck you some other time soon."

Darren's grin was so wide Chris wondered how it didn't hurt. He bent over to kiss Chris firmly and then scrambled from the bed. "Love you too."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

* * *

><p>Mostly it was just to be a terribly deliberate tease. Chris dangled from the sling, nose almost touching the floor, as he pulled himself up by his arms and changed his position to be more like a free-fall. He heard Brooke's sharp inhale as his nose missed the ground by fractions of an inch.<p>

"Can I take a photo already? You're going to give me a heart attack," she whinged.

"Fiiiiiiiine," Chris sighed, tangling his legs tighter into the fabric so he didn't slip and fall flat on his face. He wasn't sure he could convince Ryan to let him do stunts like this in the show if he broke his nose. "My Blackberry's over by my bag," he said with a faint wave, letting his hands go free so he was using his stomach to hold himself up.

"Done!" she chirped, and he relaxed his grip to untangle himself from the coils of fabric, sliding to the floor and rolling onto his back and making grabby hands at his phone.

"How can Ryan deny me? I look awesome," he scowled, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

"Probably because he's terrified his golden boy is going to break his neck," Brooke replied. "Now get out of my studio for the day and go watch the premiere at home or something."

"But I saw it at screening yesterday," he frowned, tapping out the Tweet on his phone.

"Then go home and watch _something. _I can't stand the fear that you're going to hurt yourself any longer and you've been working an hour."

Chris did feel like his legs were a little shaky and maybe it was getting dangerous. "Fine. I'll go."

"Wonderful," she smiled. "I need to work with Heather soon anyway so go make yourself scarce."

He rolled his eyes, passing Heather on his way out and having a brief conversation with her before heading to his car. He was just climbing in when his phone beeped.

"_You can't fucking tweet shit like that when I'm not going to see you for hours._"

Chris laughed and tapped out a response to Darren, twirling his phone in his hands as he waited.

"_Fine. I'll come over after the fucking movie. Hot damn, Christopher, you're going to kill me._"

He broke into giggles, turning his car on and heading home. Maybe he would watch the Piano Project again tonight. It was kind of hot seeing Darren's hips moving in _It's Not Unusual _and thinking about how _he _had helped teach Darren that and that's what had started this whole thing.

Yes, yes, maybe he would go and watch it again.

* * *

><p>His phone ringing led to him falling off the couch.<p>

Classy.

"_I'm so sorry_," Darren's voice said, obnoxiously loud and awake. "_I got caught up and I couldn't escape them_."

"It's okay," he mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He was so utterly exhausted that the thought of moving upstairs to bed was completely unappealing. If his couch was more comfortable, he'd probably have just stayed there for the night. Or the floor. Although that was kind of uncomfortably hard too.

"_Shit, did I wake you?_"

"Yes," he said, fumbling for the remote to turn the television off.

"_I'm sorry, love,_" Darren said, and Chris felt his insides go kind of mushy at the endearment. "_Did you still want me to come over?_"

Chris bit his bottom lip and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight and he was totally spent. "Maybe not. I'm so tired. I'm sorry, Dare."

"_Hush, it's okay. I'll see you soon, okay? Get some good sleep. I intend to wear you out._"

Chris snorted. "Charmed. Love you."

"_Love you too,_" Darren said. "_Sleep well._"

Chris yawned and wobbled to his feet. "You too," he said quietly as Darren hung up.

* * *

><p>He was back. Again. To Brooke's dismay. He was trying a slightly wider sling today so that he had more support for his spine and he begged her to take another photo for his Twitter. She complied, thoroughly complaining, as he slipped his leg around the cording and made sure he was stable and angled his legs. Oh yes, he was going to make Darren pay for not following through on his comments the other day and then being busy yesterday.<p>

"I'm seriously freaked out by you on that thing," Brooke said as she took the photo.

"So is Ashley, but that's only because I can't do two things at once," he smiled, untangling himself to look at the photo.

"I saw that tweet. Spider monkey syndrome? Really?"

He grinned at her as he tapped out the newest tweet, reading it back a few times before hitting the send button. "I like monkeys, okay? They're cute."

"So is your ass but you don't see me saying I have spider ass syndrome," she teased.

"That's because people would think you have an ass that poops spiders," he shot back, putting his phone on the ground and threading himself back into the sling. Brooke pulled a face.

He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes, tops.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, holding the phone to his ear as he hung upside down.

"_I'm not letting you get away this time,_" Darren growled in his ear.

Chris looked up at Brooke who was scowling at him. "Look, I can't stay on the phone or Brooke will kill me so I'll just see you when you get here, okay?"

"_I'll be a half hour_," Darren said and Chris swung back and forth a little. "_You still going to be there?_"

"Most likely," Chris nodded, switching his legs around and tightening the muscles in his ass to hold him steady. "Not sure if Brooke will stay though."

"_How voyeuristic is she?_"

Chris laughed and Brooke tossed a balled up piece of paper at his head, a clear sign to get off the phone before he injured himself. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," he said. He heard Darren's grunt and wondered just how hard Darren already was. "See you soon?"

"_Fuck you_," Darren muttered.

"Looking forward to it!" Chris replied cheekily, hanging up the phone.

"There's no way I'm leaving you on that thing in here alone," Brooke said as soon as he put the phone back on the ground. He hauled himself up, arm muscles aching as he sat in the sling as more of a swing.

"First, I won't be alone. Second, how about I promise to just do some stretches and you leave me here for two hours?"

She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Two hours? Why would I leave you in my studio for two hours with…" She glanced at the phone. "…Someone?" she finished wildly.

"I'd like to show a friend some of the tricks I've got. It will make you ever so grateful that you left and I promise on Pavarotti's grave that I will be safe and not do anything stupidly dangerous while you aren't here," he smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You are a git," she said. "But fine. Two hours. That's it. If you're still here after that two hours, then I'm telling Ryan that you are _never _to do this stupid thing you're training for, got it?"

He made a crossing sign over his heart and gave her a thumbs up, grateful that she'd actually accepted his poor excuse and would leave him alone. She huffed at him, gathering up her things and leaving the studio.

"Nothing stupidly dangerous, you got it?"

"Promise!"

She gave him pointed stare before leaving the studio.

Now that he was alone, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't concentrate knowing that Darren was coming and was definitely turned on. He didn't really want to stretch, even though he said he'd do it just because it would calm Brooke down. He looked around the studio but wasn't particularly struck by anything interesting to do, so he stretched as he'd said, enjoying the slight burn in his muscles as he flexed.

The door shut with a bang and Chris looked up at Darren, who was looking rather crazed as he locked the door and strode across the room.

"You just…" He fell to his knees, pulling Chris to him and kissing him hard. His teeth dug in painfully to Chris' bottom lip as his hands grasped Chris' hips. Chris could feel how hard Darren was, digging in to his stomach as Darren tightened his grip. "Fuck you," he muttered, pulling Chris' shirt free from the navy sweats he was wearing and over his head. "You drive me fucking wild," he said, voice low and rough as he pulled his own tee off.

"Well, that _was _kind of my intention this time around," Chris said, hands running down Darren's chest.

"God, you did it _deliberately_?" Darren hissed, pulling off Chris' shoes and socks and tossing them away.

"Maybe," Chris smiled, and Darren glowered at him for a moment.

"_Up_," he commanded, struggling to his feet and hauling Chris with him. "I want you on the swing. Now."

Chris blinked, suddenly a little nervous. "Dare?"

Darren trailed his fingers down Chris' neck, leaning in close to kiss at his jaw. "I'll take care of you. I just really, _really_ fucking want you."

Chris gave a shaky nod, stepping back until he found the ropes and tangled his arms around them automatically for support.

"Jesus, your arms," Darren said, touching the swell of Chris' biceps. "You're so attractive I can't stand it."

"Less talking, more fucking?" Chris said, eyebrow raised.

"Don't rush me," Darren snapped, grabbing for Chris' legs and wrapping them around his waist. Each of them moaned at the feeling of their erections touching.

"I want you to rush because I want you inside me," Chris said, squeezing his legs as Darren pressed his fingers into the skin on Chris' back.

Darren shuddered, fumbling in his pockets for the small packet thing of lube he'd thought to grab before practically running from his apartment to get to the car. Chris pulled himself up, allowing Darren to remove his pants and boxers and changed into a position that allowed Darren easier access to his ass.

Darren groaned, tearing open the pack and slicking up his fingers. "You're so filthy for it, aren't you?" he growled, carefully easing in the first finger as he held onto one of Chris' legs to keep him steady. "You want it so bad you're basically displaying yourself."

Chris' hands nearly slipped in the fabric as Darren quickly moved to add a second finger. The stretch and burn was slightly painful and yet _God _he was so hot for it already.

"Can you get back into that position from earlier? Where you had your leg tangled in the cords?" Darren questioned, falling onto one knee as he scissored his fingers.

"Y-yes," Chris panted, trembling mildly as he draped himself back over the sling, feeling it dig into his back.

"Fuck," Darren muttered, free hand wrapping around Chris' dick and bending it away from his stomach before sinking his mouth over it.

"_Shit_," Chris cried out, hands falling to the ground to keep himself…upside-down and not fall over. He could hardly say he was keeping himself upright, after all. "Shit, Dare. _Warning_."

Darren made a noise which only made Chris yelp with pleasure, the wet heat of Darren's mouth and three fingers working him open while he hung upside down strangely, incredibly, exhilarating.

"I need…_Dare_…need…" Chris couldn't speak. He was pretty much incoherent as he rocked into Darren's mouth, careful of falling on his face because he knew Brooke would kill him. He almost started laughing because surely sex on one of these things would count as stupidly dangerous. He'd mostly just expected Darren to fuck him on the studio floor, if he was being totally honest.

"What do you need?" Darren said, pulling off Chris' dick as his fingers stroked over Chris' prostate and made him whine.

"_You_," Chris said, fingers curling on the studio floor as his body ached for Darren.

"You're so desperate," Darren murmured, raising himself back up and shoving his jeans down to his ankles. He slicked up his cock with the rest of the lube, grasped Chris' leg that wasn't tangled in the fabric and lined himself up, rubbing tiny circles at Chris' entrance.

"_Darren_."

"Shh," he whispered, gripping Chris' thigh tightly and pulling Chris against him, sheathing himself in one go.

"God…_fuck_…" Chris cried out, the leg at Darren's back twitching hard as he scrabbled his hands uselessly at the floor.

"So desperate," Darren hummed, thrusting his hips carefully so Chris didn't swing too far. He glanced up at the swing apparatus before stepping slowly to the side, twisting it around on the hook until he was facing the mirror. "Look straight ahead. Look at yourself." Chris blinked through his blurry eyes, groaning when he saw Darren behind him, how flushed and sweaty they both were, how dark his erection was on his pale stomach. "You're fucking _glorious_, Chris."

Chris smiled weakly, watching as Darren seemed to take his cock in his hand in reverse. It was bizarre but then Darren was sliding his hand back and forth as he rocked into Chris and he could already feel himself coiling with the need for release, the rush spreading throughout his body as his nerves came alive.

"You close?" Darren grunted, driving his hips in and touching Chris' prostate.

"Y-yes," Chris shuddered, gasping for air as Darren impaled himself again and again. He wasn't sure if it was all the blood that was filling his head from being upside down so long but he was getting so dizzy and breathless as the heat in his stomach intensified, and then Darren squeezed at the head of his dick and that was it, he was screaming as he came, messily covering his stomach.

"Glorious," Darren panted, continuing his movements once, twice, three times, four. He pressed his mouth into his arm to cover his shout as he came, hot and hard deep inside Chris' ass.

He felt exhausted but he knew he needed to shift Chris because it wasn't good to hang upside down that long. Carefully, he cradled Chris' body and slowly, slowly raised him back up, letting his head adjust to the redirection of blood flow until he was awkwardly half-seated on the sling.

"So hot," Darren mumbled, smothering his mouth in a kiss. Chris grasped at Darren's hair, holding him tightly as his body trembled with exertion. "Incredible. Glorious. Love you."

Chris nuzzled at Darren's neck while Darren held him steady and firm. "Not so bad yourself."

"Been wanting to fuck you so bad for way too long," Darren breathed, kissing Chris' neck, hands sliding over the pale, sweaty body.

"Happy Christmas," Chris teased with a grin.

"Christmas is no where near as good as you," Darren retorted, nipping at Chris' neck lightly. "You're _amazing._"

Chris felt his cheeks turn pink as Darren slid against him and he was suddenly aware that they were still very much naked and he needed to put clothes on before Brooke returned. And basically make sure he was gone before Brooke got back.

"Can we take this back to mine? I just want to feel you for the rest of the night," Chris murmured against Darren's ear.

Darren shivered, fingers digging in to Chris' spine. "You feel me, I taste you. Good deal?"

The excited twist in his belly told him that yes, that sounded like a _marvellous _deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know how many times I can apologise for the delay in posting this. Good heavens, I'm so sorry! As you could see last night, I've still been busy writing, just haven't been working on this because I had a massive amount of timeline stuff to get straight first and then Uni got in the way and my laptop died and yada yada whinge whinge. I have, however, rough plans up until Chapter 22 so hopefully that makes everyone squeal with excitement that it shouldn't be such a huge delay until next time.

KLAINE DAY KLAINE DAY KLAINE DAY. KAMI'S GONNA DIEEEEEE.

If you don't know the twitter pics I mention in this chapter, I feel sorry for you. Also, Brooke is the other choreorapher that helps Zach. I don't know if she was there. just go with it.

Also, I've been wondering if you lovely readers could let me know something - review, PM, Tumblr message me, I'm not fussed.

Okay, so, I'm just wondering, for like...let's just call it for science, okay? I'm wondering what your favourite chapter has been thus far, and if you have a reason for it, why. If you don't have a favourite but you do have a _least _favourite, then I'd like to hear that too. (Although anyone who says the non-smut chapters will not be getting reward cookies, because that's a given that they aren't popular =P) I'm just really interested in hearing your thoughts and what people have liked reading.

Since we're also really close to 200 reviews, I'll put the idea out there that whoever is the 200th reviewer will get to pick a prompt of their choice for me to write (and yes, I know I haven't done the one for the 100th reviewer but it's on my list of things to write so it will be coming out sometime! Promise!)

Also, if you aren't following me on Tumblr already, you really should be! I'm using it a lot more now that there's more followers (HI GUYS THAT ARE NEW! -blows kisses-) and there are drabbles and things I haven't put up here, as well as sneakpeaks of other things I'm writing and just generally, it has pictures and a whole lot of stuff that you can't get here! So please, please, please go check it out and keep up to date with me on it! **an-alternate-world[dot]tumblr[dot]com**

That's all for now! I finish up Uni for the semester in two weeks so I wouldn't hold my breath for the next chapter until then as I'm expecting it to be HUGE and I just don't have the time to devote to it, but you might catch glimpses of it on my Tumblr and various other things so all the more reason to go follow me and bug me into updating and giving me prompt ideas!

I shall now depart with the most glorious thing to ever be announced.

KLAINE DAY KLAINE DAY KLAINE DAY.

Happy Klaine Day guys!

~ Kami x


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,577  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>Receiving the script for the fifth episode was a surprise. It never really bode well when Ryan appeared on set with his lips pressed together and called you out of the middle of filming a scene. Chris had been surprised, maybe shocked, maybe terrified, that they'd been found out. Although hearing the story plan hadn't really been a relief. He'd looked at Darren with an expression of fear and pure nerves, and was only partly relieved to see that Darren had the same expression.<p>

"If you don't want to do this, then it's understandable," Ryan had said, his gaze lingering on Darren. "We might get a fair bit of bad press."

But Darren had shaken his head and waved it away, fingers curling around Chris' and laughing it off. Chris had been sort of frozen by the finger grabbing before Ryan had dismissed them and said they needed to get back to filming.

Darren had called the new kid at the first opportunity, welcoming him with bright words and a smile even though he was going to cause conflict. Chris had sat beside him, still tense from the idea of the storyline. Kurt and Blaine were going to have sex. _Sex_. God, where had that come from? Why did Ryan decide to do it so early in the season? It seemed like some sort of nightmarish joke. Only Darren was practically vibrating with excitement.

"_Chris_!"

He blinked. "Sorry." He shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts. "What were we doing?"

"We were trying to rehearse the scene in Blaine's bedroom from the beginning of the episode," Darren sighed as he put his script on the table beside his bottle of water. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_," Chris said, quiet but nervous. "It just seems like a huge step for Kurt and Blaine and I don't know how much they're going to show. What if we end up naked in the room with them? God, what if you rub me the wrong way and I end up hard on camera?"

Darren burst into laughter. "I'm pretty sure we aren't going to end up naked. Can you imagine the outcry?"

"Well, Ryan did say we might get bad press," Chris mumbled, fingers twisting together as he sat on his couch.

"Because it's teen sex and it's teen sex with two _boys_," Darren said, sinking into the chair beside Chris and grabbing for his hands. "You know if it was Heather and Naya doing this, it wouldn't be nearly as controversial. And Lea and Cory aren't going to get any flack for it. It'll be because of Kurt and Blaine, you and me. Ryan's not going to show anything more than hands and faces. He's not going to make it worse than it already will be."

Chris bit his lip, desperate to believe it and yet…maybe Ryan would really try and push it. The scene they were playing with now already had talk about _masturbation_ for God's sake.

"As for the second one…" Darren fought back a smile and squeezed the hands he was holding. "Well, I guess I'll just be careful how I kiss you. I won't bite your bottom lip or lick beneath your ear…"

Chris shivered. "Stop that."

Darren grinned. "Why? Liking the idea of it too much?"

"We need to rehearse these scenes for Monday," Chris frowned.

Darren kissed his cheek. "Do you want to try a different scene? This one is sort of dull and dorky."

Chris shrugged and bent his head to rest on Darren's shoulder. "We probably need that Grant kid for the Lima Bean one. Which leaves the car or auditorium scene."

"How emotional do you feel like getting?" Darren asked, arms winding around Chris and kissing the top of his head.

"Well, it's either I yell at you or you cry at me," Chris muttered, cuddling into Darren's body. His eyes slipped closed Darren's hand rubbed down his back, warm and comforting.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Darren said, nosing at Chris' hair.

"I just…I missed you," Chris shrugged. "You were away and then we were fighting. I still don't understand why."

"Why what? Why we were fighting?"

"No, why _you _yelled at me and threw me out," Chris amended, pulling away and standing before Darren could grab him back.

"I…" Darren glanced down at his hands. "I just…I got scared. I'd been away so much that I thought maybe you could handle me gone. I'm going away for nearly two months at the end of the year and I don't know when I'll see you and I just…I panicked."

"But what was there to panic over?" Chris questioned, arms around his waist. "That's what I don't understand. We were fine and then we weren't."

"We…we haven't been using protection and maybe we should have been. I don't know. I got scared when you said you'd had previous boyfriends. I thought maybe it wasn't real. Maybe you'd been lying to me." Darren knew it sounded terribly stupid in hindsight. "I know it sounds ridiculous. I just got frightened and I overreacted and I'm sorry."

Chris remained standing, staring out the window of his house, the sun setting and throwing rays of light over the valley his place overlooked.

Fighting down his anxiety, Darren stood and tentatively touched Chris' hip. "I'm truly sorry. There's nothing I could say that would be enough, I know that now. But I mean it. A thousand times, I mean it."

"I know you do," Chris said as he turned around. "I know you're sorry. I just wish it made more sense to me."

Darren slid his hand over Chris' neck, thumb brushing along Chris' jaw and cheek. "I wish I wasn't so insecure in this relationship that I jump to the worst conclusion all the time."

Chris kissed at the pad of Darren's thumb. "We should rehearse."

"Mm…we should…" Darren agreed, stepping closer and kissing beneath Chris' ear.

Chris' breath caught as he whimpered. "Dare…"

"Push me away. Shout at me. Be Kurt when Blaine's trying to force him in the car," Darren muttered, breath fanning along Chris' throat as Darren's tongue licked against his pulse point.

"_Darren_…"

"Think of the forty people on set when we're filming this," Darren continued, nipping under Chris' jaw. "Think of how you need to stay focused and push me off even when you want me closer."

Chris shuddered, fingers pressing into the bones of Darren's hips. "Stop it. We need to-"

"We _are _rehearsing. Throw away whatever is written and just _feel_," Darren breathed, sucking lightly at Chris' neck and mindful of leaving a mark.

"What I _feel _is your mouth doing things to me that is making me lose my mind," Chris complained.

Darren laughed softly into the pale skin of Chris' neck. "Come on, Kurt. It's not important. Let's just do it here."

Chris felt his shoulders stiffen as he realised Darren was serious. "Of course it's important," he said, hands halfway between pushing Darren away and pulling him closer.

"But you want it, don't you?" Darren said, angling Chris until his back hit the wall. "You want it so bad. You want _me _so bad."

"N-no Blaine, not here," Chris whined, even as his neck tilted to give Darren more access to it.

"Then where, Kurt?" Darren whispered, slotting his leg between Chris'. "And _when_?"

Chris attempted to struggle but it was getting hard, and he didn't mean the part of his anatomy that liked Darren's touching and was happily responding.

And then Darren was gone, walking away and grabbing his script off the table. "Okay, so I know I'm deviating from what's written here but you're meant to be a lot more forceful in pushing me away."

Chris sagged against the wall and ran a hand through his hair raggedly. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?"

"And you're not getting into character enough," Darren replied, eyes bright as he tossed his script onto the coffee table and back to Chris. "And I'm meant to be more forceful in pushing you so…"

His hands were back on Chris again, pawing and slipping under the fabric of Chris' t-shirt. Chris gasped at the cool hands touching his stomach and felt the wall, solid behind him.

"Come on, Kurt. I want you, so much. Let's just do it," Darren was mumbling, mouth ghosting over Chris' neck.

"D-_Blaine_," Chris groaned, shoving weakly as Darren pressed closer. "Stop it, s-stop."

"You don't really want me to stop though, do you?" Darren murmured, and Chris was finding it difficult to distinguish what was meant to be Blaine and what was actually Darren. "You don't care if it's here or in a bed, you just want me. Let me have you."

Chris' hands found Darren's chest and he pushed. Hard.

Darren stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide and breathing erratic. "I can't have been doing as well that time if you were able to push me away."

Chris rolled his eyes. "If you do _that _next week when we're filming it, I _will _get hard while filming and that is _not _okay Darren."

Darren was _smirking_, the prick. "Maybe not for you, although I'm sure Ryan would enjoy the free show."

Chris' eyes were comically large before he started spluttering. "Okay, no, that's just…_no_. That's such a gross image that I completely and utterly did _not _need!"

Darren chuckled and wandered away towards the kitchen.

"And just _where _are you going?" Chris yelled after him.

"Need more water!" Darren called back. "Want anything?"

Chris adjusted his jeans and sat on the couch. "No." He picked up Darren's script and read over the vague lines and directions. He was concerned about the possibility of whacking his head on the car, or pushing Darren into it. Heaven knows they were two of the clumsiest people on the cast, although Darren was more because he had too much energy and was a dope. Chris just couldn't walk across a flat surface.

He traced his fingers over the words _'Kurt is furious, borderline-hysterical' _and the dialogue and thought of how hurt he'd been when Darren had told him to get out the week before, how abrupt the mood change would be. He knew the emotions to tap into, it just hurt to think of yelling at Darren like that. Again. So soon.

"Hey, you alright?" Darren said, standing behind Chris and looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Chris nodded, turning the page and continuing to read. Darren's hands were light on his neck, gently kneading the tension from his muscles. "Mm…_Dare_…"

"You really should relax more," Darren said, circling around a knot along his shoulder.

"T-too busy," Chris said, fingers wobbling as he held the page.

"Can I take care of you then?" Darren questioned as he rubbed. "We can…we can rehearse the 'afterglow' or something. I just want to make you feel better."

Chris was starting to feel like putty in Darren's hands. "I don't know if I can move when you're doing that to me."

Darren stopped and moved around to stand in front of Chris. "C'mon," he beckoned, hand outstretched. Chris sighed, glancing briefly at the script before tossing it beside him and tangling his fingers with Darren's. "How's your book going, by the way?"

"I finished it just before you got back," Chris admitted as Darren paused on the step.

"You…you _finished_? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well…" Chris shrugged and bit his lip. They'd fucked and then fought and it had just been a weird time and there hadn't really been an opportunity.

"Chris, that's…that's _brilliant_!"

Chris gave a slight nod. "I know."

Darren shook his head, pulling Chris closer and kissing him gently. "You astound me."

Chris' tongue licked over Darren's bottom lip as he drew back. "You take my breath away."

Darren blinked and then started laughing. "Okay, so I think you've got that line down."

Chris grinned and gently pushed Darren up the stairs to follow after him. He could feel Darren's thumb running over his knuckles and his stomach twitching with anticipation and he wondered if Ryan would show this sort of thing or not, the nerves of going upstairs and knowing _exactly _what was going to happen at one point or another. And it was pretty clear from the auditorium scene what the intentions were going to be between Kurt and Blaine when they went back to "Blaine's" house.

"Do you have any moisturiser or something?" Darren asked as he entered Chris' room.

"You're actually serious about the massage thing?"

"Of course I am!" Darren said, pulling off his socks and entering Chris' ensuite bathroom.

Chris crawled onto his bed and pressed his face into the pillows. "There's something in there. Top right cupboard I think."

Chris could hear the cupboard doors opening and closing as he wrapped his arms around the pillow beside him. This wasn't an exercise in giving control over to someone else, it was just…it felt like love. It felt comfortable and easy.

"Y'know, if I'm going to be rubbing cream into your back, you might want to take off your shirt," Darren commented as the bed dipped and he sat against Chris' thighs.

"I didn't know if you wanted to do it," Chris mumbled.

"How considerate of you," Darren acknowledged, rucking up Chris' tee and easing it over his head before discarding it on the floor. He squeezed out some of the vanilla scented moisturiser he'd found in one of Chris' drawers and placed his palms against Chris' spine.

"Shit, that's cold," Chris twitched.

"Shh," Darren soothed, nails scraping over Chris' sides as he slowly worked the cream in.

Chris found his mind drifting, calmed by the familiar hands and comforted by the rhythmic patterns Darren made against his back. Occasionally he'd shudder when Darren would pour some more cream into the small of his back but mostly he found himself whimpering when Darren passed over a particularly achy knot or digging in to a tender spot near his ribs.

"You're so gorgeous," Darren whispered, index fingers sliding down the curve of Chris' spine.

"Mm…"

Darren shifted, lips at the back of Chris' neck as he kissed behind his ear. "Think of how happy you are. How calm and content. Capture it. Bottle it. Remember it for the scene when we film it next week."

Chris head moved in a rough nod, lips quirked in a smile. "Love you," he whispered.

Darren kissed softly over Chris' neck and over his right shoulder blade. "Love you too."

He propped himself on one elbow as his other hand trailed down Chris' back, teasingly light and almost deliberately ticklish as opposed to the warmth of earlier. His fingers slipped over Chris' side and Chris whined beneath him.

"S'wrong?" he asked, sucking a mark into Chris' back.

"Teasing," Chris grumbled, turning his head to stare down at Darren's curls.

"Sorry, did you want something?"

Chris froze for a moment and then growled, throwing Darren off him and clambering on top of him. "You're a jerk," he said, tugging Darren's t-shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. "You're a jerk and you keep _teasing_."

Darren's fingers pressed into Chris' stomach before dropping to unbutton his jeans. "And just what are you going to do about it?" he said, voice low.

Chris growled again, shimmying down Darren's body and yanking his jeans and boxers off before wriggling out of his and climbing back up the bed. "I could teach you a lesson." His eyes were dark and wild.

Darren raised an eyebrow, hands splaying over Chris' thighs and dancing dangerously close to Chris' swollen erection. "Could you now?"

Chris grabbed at Darren's hands and held them tightly above his head. "How hard do I fuck you so you can't walk tomorrow?" he mused to himself, frowning as he surveyed Darren's body.

Darren's other eyebrow raised as Chris fumbled for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. "Well, technically I don't _need _to walk tomorrow. We can run lines from here."

"If you aren't careful, I won't prep you properly," Chris scowled, uncapping the bottle and squeezing it onto Darren's stomach and dribbling it into his navel. He cringed at the coldness as Chris drew his fingers through it.

"Please," Darren whispered, arching into Chris. "Please."

"Oh, so now you don't want _me _to tease?" Chris said, covering his fingers and pumping Darren's cock roughly. "I'm not that nice though."

"You are, you _are_," Darren moaned, eyes squeezing shut. "You're _so _nice. Fuck, Chris, _please_."

"You're so _bossy_," Chris said, twisting his fingers lower and pushing Darren's legs apart. "You're so _needy_."

Darren's breath cut off in a raspy choke as Chris worked his first finger in.

"You're so desperate to just get fucked, aren't you, Dare?"

Darren nodded, leg tucking around Chris' hip and rotating his hips to meet Chris' finger.

"_Aren't_ you?" Chris emphasised with a particularly brutal rub over Darren's prostate.

Darren felt the rush down his spine. "Y-yes Chris. _So _desperate. Please. I'll be good."

"Will you now?" Chris hummed as he pressed in a second finger. Darren's fingers clenched uselessly as Chris held them steady by the grip he had on Darren's wrists. "I don't know. I think you need a lesson."

Darren's eyes turned impossibly darker as his pupils dilated further. "Lesson?"

Chris removed his fingers, ignoring Darren's pleas and wiped off the lube remaining on his stomach. "Roll onto your stomach," he ordered, hopping off the bed.

"Chris?"

"Do I _really _need to repeat myself?" Chris sighed.

Darren quickly rolled over, whimpering at the touch of Chris' sheet on his sensitive dick and then shrieking when Chris pulled at his legs until they were hanging off the bed. But he quickly forgot about the fabric as he felt the fingers again, painful and pleasurable and his fingers tangled into the blankets.

"You say you wanted to take care of me and then you drive me wild," Chris said with a shake of his head, smearing excess lube over his erection. "Do you do it deliberately?"

"N-no," Darren said, biting his lip so hard he was afraid of drawing blood.

"I think you do. I think you do because you want to be punished and you want to feel my dick up your ass so much," Chris muttered. He brushed his fingers over Darren's prostate and delighted in the howl it elicited. "You want it, don't you? Or should I just stop now?"

"_Please_," Darren practically sobbed, pushing his ass up. "Please, please fuck me."

Chris pressed his lips together, removing his fingers and replacing it quickly with the head of his erection.

"You want it, baby?" he teased, knowing Darren did but thrilling on the dominance that he wasn't aware he had.

"_Please_." Darren wiggled his hips, eyes watering slightly as Chris entered quicker than usual. He felt the hands on his back, soothing and the ache didn't take as long to pass as he'd expected. "Move," he whispered.

Standing allowed Chris to be rougher than usual, Darren's legs awkwardly wrapped around his hips as he pounded in, over and over. Darren was incoherently babbling noises that didn't make sense, sweat shining, and it was good, it felt so good, but it wasn't enough. In a complicated series of twists he never wanted to perform again for fear of bodily injury, he succeeded in Chris tumbling onto the bed with a yelp and crawling on top of him, carefully seating himself on Chris' cock as his fingers twisted with Chris' and he held them beside Chris' head.

"I'm sorry, I needed more," Darren panted, mouth finding Chris' neck and biting gently. Chris groaned, rutting his hips up as Darren ground down. He could feel the frequent brushes over his prostate, feel the pleasure blooming in his stomach as it built. He struggled to keep his hands linked with Chris', instead finding his back arching and his breathing becoming harder to maintain as his thighs strained with the effort.

And then he felt Chris' fingers wrapping around the head of his dick at the same time as he thrust up and he was wailing Chris' name as his body snapped in half, thirds, quarters, from the pleasure ripping through him. He heard Chris' broken gasps, felt the throbbing pulse within him, felt the warmth disappearing inside and he struggled for air as he rode his way through the bliss of release, until Chris whined in discomfort and he flopped awkwardly onto the bed.

His fingers found Chris' and his head found the crook of Chris' elbow as his racing heartbeat slowed and he remembered how to breathe in a way that was at least semi-regular.

"You're still a jerk, but I love you," Chris breathed, muscles still quivering.

Darren smiled dopily and pressed a kiss to the sweaty forearm his head rested on. "If that's what I get for being a jerk, I'll be it more often." Chris poked his hair with a glare and he laughed. "You said you love me!"

"Just for that, you can go get the cloth this time," Chris huffed, brushing the sweaty curls off Darren's face. Darren grinned and kissed Chris softly before wobbling towards the bathroom to get a damp cloth.

And oh, Chris could see the appeal of watching a retreating ass now. He'd have to remember to make Darren clean up afterwards more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was going to go in a totally different direction (i.e. be longer and show more rehearsals and even some of the filming) and then it changed. Oops. So I guess what was originally going to be Chapter 13 will now end up being 13, 14 and maybe even 15. I had up to Chapter 22 planned but that's now further away because of _this_ chapter. LOVE ME, okay? And the smut part wasn't even what was going to happen. It was going to be in a car and Chris was going to ride Darren and la la la...

Anyways. I'm on Uni holidays now, I'm working on this and my CrissColfer Big Bang (hurrah, I have a plot!) and I'm back to drabbles and bits and pieces on Tumblr although I still don't have a laptop (although it was under extended warranty still so I should have it sorted out soonish) and so hopefully I can start getting things out quicker because they're planned and written down and OH MY GOD THE VISUALS IN MY HEAD IF ONLY YOU KNEW.

La la la. Love me. Leave me reviews filled with love. I will respond with DARREN WAS IN BOSTON BEING STUPIDLY FUCKING ADORABLE AND OH MY GOD YOU CAN'T BE THAT CUTE AND ALSO ON THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE LIST.

Okay. I'm done. Thank you. Love you all xx See you next chapter! x


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,074  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>The problem with being Kurt was that it took far too long to get ready and by the time he was on-set for his scenes with Darren and Grant, the new kid and Darren were getting along famously. He fought down the surge of jealousy at how easy Darren smiled, how comfortable Grant was in talking to him. Chris explained some of the technical terms to Grant, helped him out with things he didn't understand because he'd never been on a professional set before. And Darren would jump in, offer a helpful word of advice that made Chris feel faintly inferior, like Darren was trying to one-up him even though Chris <em>knew <em>it was a ridiculous thought.

And Bradley and Ryan were stupidly happy with Kurt's possessiveness and hidden fury at this Sebastian guy, and Chris prayed they had no idea that if Chris was clutching Darren's arm a little tighter, squeezing his hand out of shot, trying to shoot him warning glares between takes, it was just keeping in 'character'. Darren didn't seem fazed but there was never a chance to have a word with him without Grant there, and Chris couldn't figure out if Grant was gay or overly friendly like Darren or if his winking faces were a threat or just Sebastian leering. Part of the problem with being an actor was never knowing when someone was being legitimately themselves, or their character, or someone halfway between the two. It confused Chris frequently and was a huge part of why he was so often terrified that this _thing _he had with Darren wasn't real.

The week had left him feeling worn and frustrated, telling Darren to go home after rehearsals of scenes with Ryan or working with Zach. The New Yorker Festival over the weekend was fast approaching and Thursday afternoon finishing off filming with Max, Grant and Darren at the bar found him back at home and figuring out which clothes he wanted to take with him to New York. It wasn't so much that his temper was fraying, he was just feeling…well, if he was honest, he was feeling scared and insecure and now felt like he'd gained an understanding of how Darren had felt when Chris had shared that he'd had previous boyfriends.

He found himself staring at two shirts that were practically identical when the doorbell rang. He sighed, choosing the black shirt for the festival and tossed the grey one back into his drawers.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he yelled when the doorbell chimed shrilly again. He shuffled down the hallway and cracked the door open.

"Hey," Darren breathed, nervous and shier than Chris had ever seen him.

"What are you doing here so late?" Chris said, leaning against the door-jam and feeling his stomach twist into anxious knots.

Darren glanced at his shoes and then back up again. "You've been really weird the last few days and I…I wanted to come over."

Chris sighed and held the door open. "I haven't been that weird," he commented as Darren stepped inside and toed off his shoes.

Darren hummed, fingers slipping over Chris' hips and pulling him close. "You've been weird since we filmed in the cafeteria on Tuesday with Grant. I'm not stupid, Chris."

"I know you aren't," Chris mumbled, head dropping and resting on Darren's shoulder as his own hands wrapped around Darren's biceps.

"So what's going on?" Darren whispered against his ear. "Were you upset with me talking to Grant? I saw your face a few times. I felt the twitches in your arm when he'd smile at me when we were doing takes."

Chris shrugged vaguely, nose buried in the collar of Darren's shirt and wondering how he could go from fractured to healed so easily.

"Talk to me."

He pulled away, just enough so he could move beyond the threshold of his house and lead Darren to the couch, where he curled into Darren's side, arm across Darren's stomach and fingers bunched in the fabric at his hip. Darren's nails scraped at the base of Chris' neck, soothing and making Chris almost sleepy.

"Maybe I was upset. Or jealous. I don't know. It feels so ridiculous," Chris said, pressing his ear to Darren's chest and hearing the constant thud of his heart. "Sometimes I couldn't tell what was just naïve but friendly Blaine or easy-going Darren, or distinguish what was creepy Sebastian or a kid I hardly know. Maybe I got frightened. Maybe I struggled because I still struggle with the 'real-ness' of what we have here. I'm sorry."

Darren bent his head to rest on top of Chris', fingers trailing over skin and hair while his other hand held the arm Chris had slung over his stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth. "You don't need to be sorry," he replied, feeling glad that Chris was being honest with him. "Being sorry means that what you feel or what you've done is wrong, and it's not. It's perfectly natural to feel like that. I understand it."

"You do?" Chris asked, tilting his head up.

"I definitely do," Darren said, kissing Chris' forehead. "I guess I'm sorry that my propensity to be friendly with anyone has left you feeling so upset and insecure."

"But it's stupid to feel that way. I know you have friends outside of Glee. I know you know heaps of people. It's just your character. I can't…I _shouldn't_ be jealous of who _you _are," Chris sighed, his face pressing into Darren's neck.

He could feel Darren's head resting on his again and somehow the silence that fell over them reinforced Chris' belief that he was being ridiculous. But Darren smelled really good and he was so warm and calming that Chris didn't really want to move, so he bit his lip and accepted the comfort for what it was.

"Jealousy is natural," Darren finally said, voice soft. "Jealousy shows that you actually care. I'm sort of flattered, really. It's easy to fall into negative traps of thinking and wonder if any of it is even _real_. That you feel jealous and admit it…" Darren's voice trailed off as he shrugged. "None of this is easy, Chris. For you or for me. I feel like I'm quoting the auditorium scene when I say he doesn't mean anything to me. And I'm sure you know that which is why you feel guilty for feeling this way. But it's okay. I don't blame you, or hate you, or think you're stupid. I think you're human. I think you're having an emotional reaction which is understandable. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me and not end up in another fight, even though you've been distant this week since we filmed it."

Chris' fingers clutched the fabric of Darren's tee as he breathed deeply. He let the words wash over him, soothing the ache of jealousy and fear that he'd had since Monday.

"Do you want to run some lines? Or rehearse with your car? I'm concerned I'm going to knock myself unconscious trying to fall in tomorrow night and I'd really rather we didn't have to film that scene on another night," Darren said.

Chris gave a tiny nod but didn't move away. He wondered if he was being too clingy and annoying but he just wanted to stay where he was and be held. And Darren apparently understood because he didn't push Chris away or try to encourage more words out of him, he just sat as still as was possible for Darren and cradled him close and helped him remember how to think again.

He was only vaguely aware of stirring, eyes blinking open as his mind cleared before he realised he must have fallen asleep. Darren had dozed off too and the clock next to the TV showed a couple of hours had passed. Darren made a snuffly sort of whine, hands grabbing at air as he searched for Chris. His eyes flickered open, darkened honey from sleeping.

"You moved," he complained, a pout forming on his lips.

"I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep," Chris admitted. Darren's arms wrapped around him and tugged him close again. "Cuddle whore."

"You love it though," Darren said, squeezing the air from his lungs. He coughed and clawed at Darren's shirt until his grip relaxed. "I still want to run lines and practice falling into a car without taking my head off."

"I'm concerned at how graceful it might need to be because you have two left feet," Chris muttered, freeing himself from Darren's hold and climbing to his feet.

"Me? Two left feet? Oh please. I can totally dance. I've had rehearsals with the boys again for Monday's filming."

"Is it harder than the old two-step?" Chris teased as his hand found Darren's and they wandered down the stairs into Chris' garage.

"We have some quick kick things that Zach is insisting we do. It's irritating."

"Zach's chorey tends to be like that," Chris mused, unlocking the car and tossing the keys onto the passenger seat. "Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

Darren paused, assessing Chris' silver car. "Well, Blaine is all over Kurt and he's trying to push him into the back seat, yeah?" Chris nodded as he opened the rear door to his car. "Do you know if it's a car lower than this one?"

Chris shrugged. He honestly had no idea.

"Okay, well, if I…" Darren stepped close, hands roughly touching Chris' waist and pushing him into the passenger door. "What are my lines? 'I want you'? C'mon Kurt, let's go, right now, right here."

Chris shuddered, feeling like this was _so _reminiscent of the other day. "Blaine…Blaine, _no_…" He tried pushing Darren away, tried steering him towards the open door but finding himself stumbling into Darren, making him fall onto the backseat awkwardly. And honestly, it didn't work very well when Darren had to go _up _to get into the car.

But Darren didn't seem to care, shuffling back and pulling Chris with him until Chris was hauled into his backseat, where Darren's hands were sliding under his shirt, his mouth biting at Chris' neck, his legs tangling with Chris' until Chris struggled to discern what were his body parts and what were Darren's.

"Let go, stop worrying," Darren was mumbling, voice breathy as his hands slipped under the band of Chris' jeans.

"_Darren_," he hissed, drawing back. "You can't _do _that! _That's _not in the script!"

"Isn't it?" Darren grinned, eyes wide and badly faking innocence. "Can we pretend it is?"

"_What_?" He tried to pull away further, tried to clamber out of the car the way he was meant to and tried to clear his head so he could remember the lines he was meant to scream at Darren, at _Blaine_, but it was all just a blur and Darren's hands were tight on his forearms and his legs were bent and blocking access to Chris leaving his own car.

"What happens if we get turned on during filming tomorrow? What happens if our thoughts get away from us because we're wondering what it's like to do it in the backseat of a car?" Darren questioned, the hand on Chris' hip feeling way too hot all of a sudden.

"That won't happen. We'll keep our heads cool and collected and remind ourselves we're surrounded by the crew!"

"But what if?" Darren insisted, his fingers touching the skin of Chris' stomach and making him shiver. "Why not get it out of our systems now?"

Chris stopped and stared. "Are you seriously suggesting we fuck in the backseat of my car so filming is _easier_? That's not going to make it _easy_, Darren. It's going to make it impossible because all I'll be thinking about is what we did!"

Darren's smile turned cheekier than it already was. "Maybe I just have this vivid image of us in a backseat and I know it won't happen tomorrow so why not let it happen now?"

Chris' eyes were huge. "And just what are we doing in this backseat fantasy of yours?"

"Why don't you stop freaking out and let me show you?"

The eruption of nerves in Chris' stomach as Darren's hand pressed into the back of his neck and kissed him made him wonder if he was ever going to get over the way Darren made him feel and his body react. His hands gripped Darren's face, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as Darren's leg hooked over his thigh and held them together. There was tongue and teeth scraping bottom lips and noses bumping as they spent what felt like _hours _kissing and tasting and loving and Chris was completely aware of how increasingly uncomfortable his jeans were becoming as his hips rolled into Darren's thigh.

Darren's hands were everywhere before darting beneath his jeans and clutching the skin of his ass tightly. Chris might have been embarrassed at the moan that escaped his lips if it hadn't felt so good. He could feel himself straining for breath as he fought with getting his pants off and then he was sighing with relief as Darren helped kick them away. And Darren's hands, which were so rough and large and hot, were on him, all over, touching and dipping and wrapping around his dick until he was mewling with pleasure and need.

"Help me out of my pants," Darren gasped, wriggling desperately to get free. "Back pocket has lube in it._ Please_."

Chris was nearly frantic as he tried to help, finding the small packet of travel lube and rolling his eyes at Darren, who shrugged and tore it open, spreading it over his fingers. And maybe Chris should have been more conscious that it was the backseat of his car and people _sat _here but his thoughts weren't coherent as Darren's fingers started to slide into him and his breathing became more shallow as he groaned into the skin of Darren's neck.

He barely even noticed the pain. Maybe he was adjusting. Maybe he was just too much of a cockslut for Darren and just _needed_. But when Darren grunted and slid his fingers free to wipe the excess lube on his cock, Chris was hurriedly crawling up his body and seating himself in one movement, back arching as he howled with pleasure and Darren trembled violently.

"_Fuck_," Darren groaned, nails scratching the small of Chris' back beneath his t-shirt.

"Is this like your fantasies?" Chris asked, hips starting to rock as Darren thrust into him from below. "Is this what you wanted?"

Darren's eyes rolled back in his head, the tightness, the heat, the _everything _that was Chris overwhelming him. "So good…so good…" he repeated, silenced only by Chris' mouth covering his.

And really, it wasn't pretty because Chris didn't have much room to move and a few times he banged his head on the roof of the car, making him pause and Darren laugh until Chris growled and sat back quickly, the laugh getting cut off in a gurgled choking noise of pleasure. But they found a rhythm that was fast and laced with desperation and _want _and Darren's hand was suddenly gripping his dick, a perfect fist with the right amount of pressure so as he went forward and back he was constantly reaching new heights of need. And he could feel it building, feel it swirling in his belly and feeling like sparks were travelling along his nerves.

"I can't…I can't…" Darren whined, hips erratic as he felt his body cresting the wave.

Chris' breathing caught and then stopped even as he kept moving and then he was keening, screaming, long and loud and high pitched as he clamped down and his mind whited out as he felt Darren pulsing within his ass and fuck fuck _fuck_…

He collapsed on Darren's chest, weak, sweaty and totally spent. "Can we just not move ever?" he whispered, fingers at the fabric over Darren's heart.

"I think that might get uncomfortable," Darren said, rocking and wiggling a little until he felt himself slip free and kissing Chris' cheek when he whimpered. "Also, it feels weird being nude from the waist down but still wearing a t-shirt. Which is now stained and needs a wash."

Chris snorted. "I'm completely not sorry because you started this."

"I honestly wanted to run lines!" Darren complained, nosing at Chris' hair.

"And you just _happened _to slip a little packet of lube in your pocket before you left your flat?" Chris wondered.

"Well. That was just in case things got out of hand. Which they did. Aren't you glad I thought ahead?"

Chris pinched his nipple roughly and he yelped. "Thinking ahead always leads to you and me having sex."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Chris rolled his eyes, clambering backwards and feeling awkwardly exposed as he found his briefs and pulled them back on. "It's not a bad thing. You're just a sex crazed maniac sometimes."

"Again with sounding like it's a bad thing," Darren frowned, accepting the outstretched hand that held his boxer-briefs and slipping them on.

"You're unbelievable," Chris said while shaking his head, picking up the pairs of jeans and grabbing his keys from the passenger seat before heading up the stairs to the laundry.

"What is this? Insult-my-love-for-you day or something?" Darren shouted after him, checking to make sure the car was clean and then running after him.

"No, it's point-out-all-the-things-Darren-does-that-drive-me-crazy day," Chris replied, dumping the clothes in the wash basket and stripping out of his shirt.

Darren's mouth went dry as he stepped closer, hands back on Chris' body.

"_Darren_," Chris shivered, trying to shove him away.

"You're gorgeous, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, so you've said. Now let me go get some fresh clothes or something."

Darren's lips kissed at the scar on the side of Chris' neck. "Can't we just stay in our underwear? Or better yet, nothing at all while I fuck you again?"

Chris stamped down on the arousal that flooded through his veins and pushed Darren away. "_No_. Not today. We need to film tomorrow and I need to _not _be wincing too badly. Now let me go."

Regretfully, Darren sighed and Chris disappeared from the laundry. He pulled the stained shirt over his head and added it to the hamper of dirty clothes, waiting for Chris to return with something else he could wear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than usual but I just couldn't make it stretch (lolstretch) and I'm itching to get onto the next one already but so many people wanted to see some sort of scene in the car after my author's note musing last chapter that I thought I'd indulge you with some of what was meant to originally happen. I hope it lived up to expectations!

A couple of quick things: I received a review from _Holly _after the chapter regarding the pics Chris posted on his twitter. I reblogged it to my Tumblr and it's probably on Page 2 now so scroll to the bottom of the page and click Older (you can find my Tumblr link on my profile page). Secondly, _Kurtsie_, emails/links don't show up in reviews because FF blocks them, but you attempted to share your email with me. For anyone wanting to email me, you can at an-alternate-world[at]hotmail[dot]com[dot]au.

And I think that's about all I have to say for now. I'll be getting started on Chapter 15 soon, maybe even tonight. (I love the holidays so much!)

Love love xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,360  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>The day started early, too early, with more filming with Max and Grant in the bar. It felt like they were filming for <em>hours <em>in the dingy place that Ryan had selected, although Chris knew it was a popular haunt for shows to film in. Still, he felt exhausted and drained and Darren was his usual friendly self, laughing with Grant between takes and talking to Max about some upcoming event that they should go to. And maybe it was the slightly painful twinge in his rear which acted as a reminder of who Darren fucked, but he didn't feel as jealous as he had earlier in the week, or yesterday when they'd been filming. He was also highly aware that there was still a long day of filming to go with the car scene later, which they couldn't do until it was well and truly dark.

The hours passed, they always did, and Max wrapped mid-afternoon, followed by Grant a few hours later. Somewhere, secretly, Chris was glad that the scene tonight involved time making out in a car and yelling at Darren, or Blaine, because he was slowly feeling more and more exhausted and knew that his emotions would flare out of control nicely tonight. It was always easier to rage when tired. It was easier to sob when so devoid of energy.

But they still had hours to kill and Chris had his back against the wall, head tipped back as he relaxed. He was trying to regulate his breathing and streamline his thoughts and ended up dozing off briefly, woken by Darren sliding down next to him.

"Hey," Darren smiled, bumping his shoulder gently and offering him a plate of food. He glanced down at the paper plate and picked at some of the salad, hands shaking slightly with exhaustion. And Darren, ever observant Darren, noticed. "You alright?"

"Just tired," he mumbled, tilting his head to rest on Darren's shoulder.

Darren moved the plate away and settled it by his thigh, tucking an arm over Chris' shoulder and rubbing at his bicep gently. "You going to be okay for tonight?

Chris nodded and nuzzled closer, eyes slipping shut. He was well aware of the crew but he was also well aware that he just didn't care anymore. Not really. He needed Darren's comfort and Darren's energy and Darren, Darren, Darren.

His thoughts drifted into a world of murky colours and lights that didn't make sense, images that floated and sank and which left him frowning and confused. It was only when he slipped, or Darren adjusted his shoulder, or maybe a door closing in the bar, that he startled awake and his dazed eyes met Darren's.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his face and yawning.

Darren shrugged and rolled his shoulder in its socket. "It's okay. You looked like you needed a nap. Feel any better?"

"I wasn't out that long," Chris said, reaching across Darren for a slice of tomato.

"Actually you were asleep over an hour," Darren commented, passing the plate over for Chris to pick at.

"An hour? Really? It didn't feel that long."

Darren nodded. "Ryan noticed you asleep and said he'd be back at eight to wake you if you hadn't woken already." He glanced at his watch. "So it gives you twenty minutes to eat something more than a few slices of tomato and lettuce leaves and be ready for the eight thirty call."

Chris sighed and climbed to his feet, wandering away to get something more substantial to eat. Darren looked over his script, mentally rehearsing inflections and occasionally acting out gestures. Eventually, Chris came and found him, tugging him to his feet and they wandered out to get touch-ups to hair and make-up and acquaint themselves with the car and last minute directorial notes for how they were planning to run the scene.

It started basic, easy. Darren pretended to be stumbling and drunk, something which maybe, just maybe, he had a little too much experience with. He enjoyed leaning into Chris, the way Chris' hand slid over his back roughly, a combination of pushing and pulling him towards the wagon _thing _that apparently Kurt drove. Or maybe Blaine did and he just had the keys, he wasn't quite sure. They did take after take and the bright filming lights and the darkness of the night above them was disorientating and Chris was glad for the effort to prop Darren up because sometimes he felt himself sagging into Darren and Darren easily held him up.

He was vaguely aware of a developing crowd because Darren kept smiling and waving at the girls hovering at the edges of the filming location and he bit back a groan because he knew it was going to get so much harder filming a heavy make-out scene when there were people watching, _more _people watching that were probably tweeting the whole damn thing and leaving nothing to anyone's imagination.

Darren bounded away during one of the extended breaks to talk to the girls and Chris watched him, caught between wanting to join him but knowing that he needed to be restrained. He sat in his chair and flicked through the script, gaze drifting to Darren from time to time and fighting down the fond smile at how stupidly excited he was to sign things and chat to them.

Eventually, Darren got called back and they picked up the filming, moving on to parts of the car scene. It was awkward at first, figuring out how to actually manoeuvre Darren into the car without injuring him and trying to ignore the cameras that were pressed so close to them. It was a difficult task, because it was incredibly cramped and several times they bumped foreheads or crashed into the seat with too much force or got fits of the giggles and had to pause and step away for a moment.

Sometimes, Chris thought Darren was a bit too grabby. His lips were warm on his neck and his hands were cool on his stomach and maybe, just maybe, Darren held him a moment too long after one particular cut because Chris could feel something pressing into his thigh and he realised they needed to pause before Darren lost his mind. His forehead rested against Darren's, breath mingling as they calmed their hearts and lungs and re-distributed the blood from certain parts of their anatomy until it was spreading back through their veins like normal.

The takes continued, endless takes that increased Chris' fatigue until Ryan called a break and they climbed out of the car. Darren's hands cradled his face and his eyes darted to the side where the girls were watching.

"Hey," Darren breathed. "Look at me. We'll be away from here in an hour or so. Don't think of them. Think of me. Think of us."

Chris nodded and regained his thoughts and his composure. "I'm just so _tired_," he whispered with a deep breath.

"I know, I am too," Darren smiled. Chris ignored the girls to reach for Darren's cheeks and traced over his jaw. "We can do this, okay? Just a bit longer."

Chris nodded again, gave Darren's face a gentle, barely discernible squeeze before they parted and he went to drink some water. He could feel how flushed his face was as he watched Darren wandering around and chatting to people and he honestly wondered how he could contain himself so well, separating his character and his person so well to not give anything away.

Filming resumed, this time including the confrontation and Blaine storming off. Chris felt his emotions wobble several times and Darren's eyes caught his during one take and when he walked away, Darren stuck his hands in the air and pretended to shoot the sky. Chris bit the inside of his cheek until he heard CUT and then started laughing, smacking Darren's shoulder as they reset for another take. They kept going, pushing through the exhaustion, as Darren's eyes went from furious to tearful in seconds, over and over, and Chris moved from frustrated to angry to miserable. The emotions tore at his heart and Darren occasionally brushed his arm between takes, reminding him it was _just a scene _and he swallowed down his reactions and focused.

Sometime after midnight, the wrap was called and he scurried away to pack his belongings up, knowing he needed to get back to Paramount and then home and back to the airport before his red-eye to New York. He climbed into the waiting car, checking that he had his phone and wallet and script with him.

"Darren!" he shouted, rolling his eyes when he saw Darren nattering to the girls again and trying to get away. He shook his head, knowing that Darren struggled with the attention and yet simultaneously lapped it up.

"See you at Dalton on Monday!" Darren cheered, waving quickly at several of the crew before hurrying over to the car.

"You know I don't have much time until my flight," Chris frowned as Darren clambered into the back seat.

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to say goodbye to them. They were so nice," Darren smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it quickly before the driver began the short trip to the studios.

Chris stared out the window, eyelids heavy as the streets drifted past.

"We're here," Darren nudged him awake and he blinked, sitting up and looking around.

"Oh," he said stupidly.

"Come on, I'll drive you home and you can grab your stuff," Darren offered, stealing Chris' keys from his lap and unlocking his car.

"You can't drive my car," Chris complained as he shuffled over and thanked the driver.

"You drove us here and there's no way I'm getting in the car with you driving when you can't even stay awake," Darren replied, throwing open the passenger door for Chris and moving around to the driver's side.

Chris relented with a sigh and knew when Darren shook him awake, _again_, that he'd fallen asleep, _again_, and knew that the long few days were catching up with him.

Darren was gentle, shoving him into his house to collect his things and change into some fresh clothes that were distinctly _not _Kurt. Darren switched out of his vest and shirt for a t-shirt Chris threw at him and watched Chris do a final check of his belongings, smiling as he muttered under his breath the things he needed to remember to take with him.

"I'm going to miss you," Darren said ruefully when Chris gave a final nod and zipped up his suitcase.

"I'm only gone for the weekend. You were gone a _month_."

"I know, I know," Darren said, arms sliding over Chris' hips and tugging him close. "I love you. Don't forget that while you're flitting around New York."

Chris smiled, nuzzling Darren's cheek. "I love you too."

Darren's hand pressed into the small of Chris' back as their mouths met, slow and warm and so different from Blaine's frantic pleas and desperation in the filming tonight. He felt Chris tremble in his arms, from exhaustion or something else he wasn't sure, and he clutched him tighter, supporting him as his tongue darted out to trace Chris' bottom lip.

"I don't have time for this," Chris whispered into his mouth as his fingers curled into Darren's arms.

"I'm just kissing you before we go," Darren responded, tilting his head and leaning in again.

Chris whined a soft protest, pushing him away. "We need to _go_."

Darren ducked his head, grabbing Chris' bag and kissing his cheek. "I just wanted you to remember I love you."

"Like I could forget it."

Darren raised an eyebrow, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Chris' neck, down to the junction of his collarbone and sucking gently.

"What are you _doing_?" Chris laughed, wriggling desperately.

Darren kissed the spot and pulled away, nodding with satisfaction. "Now you _can't _forget it."

Chris' eyes widened as he pressed a finger to his neck. "You gave me a _hickey_?" he squeaked.

Darren grinned and carried Chris' bag away, down the stairs to his car. He could hear Chris shutting off the lights and checking the doors and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited.

"You gave me a _hickey_," Chris scowled as he got into Darren's car and Darren began the drive to the airport.

"I _do _wish you'd move on from that," Darren said, slightly distracted as he changed lanes.

"How am I going to cover this up? I have press all over me this weekend!"

Darren rolled to a stop at a red light, reaching over and checking beneath Chris' collar. "It's not going to get any darker than that, and it's barely noticeable. Relax. Put on some concealer and put your collar up and no one will notice."

Chris frowned as Darren moved off again, fiddling with the radio to stay awake. They arrived at the airport just after one-thirty and Darren stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Do you need a hand checking in?" he asked as Chris stared at the glowing lights of the terminal.

"I got pretty good at it during the tour," Chris admitted, gaze drifting to Darren's. "I'll see you on Tuesday at filming?"

Darren nodded, hand reaching over the console to cradle Chris' face. "Love you."

Chris' lips quirked into a smile as he leaned in, meeting Darren halfway in a kiss that lacked rushed passion and instead just spoke of quiet comfort.

"Love you," he said, another quick kiss before he was gone, hauling his suitcase from Darren's backseat and giving him a brief wave as he strode into the departure area. Darren followed him with his eyes as long as he could, feeling creepy and stalkery. And then Chris was gone and he sighed, putting the car into drive and heading home for a weekend at his apartment without Chris in the same state again, and feeling as if a piece of him was missing already at the very knowledge he was gone, even if it was only three days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had different plans for this chapter but Chris was just too tired. Poor baby. So that's why it's shorter. I have a busy couple of days ahead so if I'm lax in responding to reviews or posting things on Tumblr, I apologise in advance. After that, my time should be much freer because there's less obligations and so hopefully I can get more things out that are longer and better quality.

Love you all for reading and reviewing. Forever in awe. Thank you xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,544  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>A weekend without Chris in the state felt daunting at best. At worst, it meant trying to re-discover his floor amidst the muddle of dirty and clean clothing, discarded scripts and sheet music, disgustingly old take-out containers and rather smelly shoes. And somewhere, somewhere, he knew for a <em>fact <em>there was a guitar among all this stuff.

He stuck his iPhone in the dock and put the Disney playlist on shuffle as he waded across the room tossing the dirty clothes at a basket and the clean clothes into an empty corner. When the basket was filled, he tipped it into the washing machine and stuck it on before returning for another round of the endlessly exciting game of Cleaning Your Room. His toes kicked the wood of one of his guitars and he gave a crow of triumph as he unearthed it from beneath a pile of scripts and books.

"Hello, precious," he cooed, giving it a brief strum before laying it on the pillows of his bed and returning to hunting down pages of script. He knew he needed to shred the old ones per Ryan's demands but first he needed to figure out what were the old ones. To make life even more enjoyable, none of the pages were in any sort of order or clump so he started a fresh pile on the bed of scripts to sort through later.

He sang along to _A __Whole __New __World _and realised he needed to give Lea a call about Alan's birthday in a few weeks, hoping she'd be free to sing with him. He scratched his head and stared around him, realising he hadn't gotten very far at all really. He sighed and heard the washing machine announce it was done and frowned at how quickly and efficiently the machine could wash his clothes and how completely slowly and inefficiently he cleaned his room. Maybe they should invent a washing machine that cleaned your room. He daydreamed about it briefly as he unloaded the washing machine and stuffed the clothes into the dryer beside it, cringing at the wet slap of jeans on the tile floor. It was weird. He could stand the wet slap of skin but not clothing. He was nothing if not eccentric.

Passing by his bedroom door, he sighed with disgust and continued to the kitchen, making an entirely uninteresting sandwich and making conversations with the knives he used to spread the peanut butter and jelly.

"You're never going to grow up, are you?"

The knives fell to the cutting board with a clatter as he flushed.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That tends to happen when you're talking to yourself," Joey said with a raised eyebrow. "Although I take back my thoughts and instead amend it to talking to cutlery. Did you solve the riddle of the universe?"

"Everyone knows that's forty-two!" he called as Joey wandered down the corridor, dumping the used plate and knives in the sink for later.

"Everyone that's a _nerd _who doesn't have a _real _answer says that," Joey replied as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt. "And while I'd say you're a nerd, I think you have other answers."

"I always have answers," Darren said, chewing his sandwich and staring with dismay at the state of his bedroom. "But that means you have to know the right questions."

"Ahh, of course," Joey nodded, standing beside him and joining the staring competition. "Are you hoping to scare it into submission and it'll all magically move to its home? Better yet, wave your finger around and shout 'Scourgify!' because heaven knows the bacteria that might be growing in the depths of there."

"Hilarious, J, hilarious."

"I'm not surprised you sleep out so much because soon we'll need a catapult to get you from the doorway to your bed."

Darren shoved him roughly and the stupid prick laughed.

"Where _do _you sleep so much anyway? I thought you didn't have time for girls with Glee."

Darren shrugged and pushed aside a stack of socks which were currently indeterminable in their state of cleanliness.

"I thought you had answers if I had questions," Joey frowned, balling up several socks and aiming them for the basket.

"Only if you have the right questions," Darren amended, cramming some of the books back onto his already overloaded shelf and beginning a new stack of shirts to take in for dry-cleaning.

"Are you sleeping with someone?" Joey questioned, flinging the socks and missing.

"If you're trying to help with the clean-up, you're just making my room _worse_," Darren scowled, placing the socks in the basket and gathering up rough outlines of songs to put on his desk. Except there was no where tidy on his desk. He began _another _new pile on his bed and glanced around him for what to do next.

"Nice deflection of the question, except you forget I'm annoying and won't let it drop that easy."

Darren scooped up a handful of assorted pants and put them in the dry-cleaning pile. "What does it matter if I am?"

"Cagey? Okay, I can work with that," Joey nodded, stepping over several shoes and sitting on Darren's bed to sift through the sheet music. "So, who is it? Lea? Naya? Dianna?"

Darren hid his balled fists by dropping to his knees to collect up several books and keep his hands nicely outstretched and busy. "It's none of your business, Joe."

"Oh come _on_, you've never hidden anything from me, D. What's going on? You know I wouldn't care or judge you either way."

Darren made a neat stack of books beneath his bed and leant back against the wall. "You make it sound like you know more than you're letting on."

Joey shrugged and continued thumbing through the music, humming notes beneath his breath. "I only know what you've told me. Which is nothing." He looked over at Darren propped against the wall. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Darren raised his knees and rested his wrists on them, staring at the jade ring he'd had on his middle finger for months. "I don't know how to tell you. Or anyone. So I've kept quiet."

Joey put the music down and rolled onto his stomach to look at Darren. "So there _is _something going on?"

Darren shrugged and then realised how much Chris would loathe that reaction and nodded instead. "It's complicated."

"Sleeping with a co-worker always is," Joey said, propping his chin on his crossed arms. "I've always worried about AJ and Ali and what happens if they split up. I think it's the industry. Like, your boy Curt and Kimberly? I respect that they took time off after their show. I like that. Shows are messy. All those feelings and emotions and stolen glances between rehearsals, or takes in your case."

Darren didn't reply, instead picking at a fingernail. He'd been blissfully avoidant of that particular concept. What if it was all just this huge, confused mess that occurred because they were together all the time and had to rehearse and there was just emotions and arousal and they were both just _there_? He didn't blame Chris or any of it on Chris being gay but…what if? What if they took some time apart and realised that there wasn't really anything there?

"Thinking hard. What did I make you start agonising over?"

Darren bit his lip. "What if…what if half the cast graduates next year and some of them leave to do a spin-off in New York? Ryan already had a pretty nice green light for the project. And so some of them would move there and…and the space would be enough breathing room to realise that maybe we aren't as good together as we thought?"

Joey tilted his head as he frowned. "So it's someone who's a senior now and would end up in the spin-off?"

"Joey, that's not the point!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Joey smiled, but it fell when he realised Darren wasn't smiling back. He shifted some of Darren's things out of the way and sat opposite him with his back against Darren's bed. "Alright, seriously, what's going on?"

"It's nothing that interesting," Darren muttered as he crossed his legs to make more room for Joey.

"_Dare_," Joey sighed, and something in it sounded so much like Chris sighing at him that Darren's heart ached a little. Joey reached for Darren's hands and gripped them hard. "Dude, talk. Please. I'm getting scared."

Darren gazed at Joey, usually so aloof and yet so serious and he felt guilty. "Maybe you're right though. Maybe there's nothing between us."

"Or maybe there's everything and you're a terrible commitment-phobe."

Darren chewed his lip as he tried to sort through his thoughts. "Have you ever wondered at someone's sexuality?"

Joey stared at him curiously. "Many times. And there's that…Kinney scale?"

"Kinsey, Joey, _Kinsey_. Kinney was in Queer as Folk."

"See! That's why I wonder!"

Darren rolled his eyes as Joey squeezed his hands, hoping to seem encouraging. "Sometimes I just…I think I'm straight. I _say _I'm straight in interviews and yet…sometimes I…I find myself drawn to other people."

Joey's gaze narrowed as Darren's fingers twitched with vague anxiety. "So this co-worker…isn't a female?"

Darren's averted eyes told Joey enough. And he wanted to pull his hands back to run them through his hair, to pinch himself, to make sure this wasn't a dream. Except he knew that it would slice so deep into Darren's soul because he'd read it as rejection. So instead he shifted closer until their knees were touching and stared at where their hands were linked, at the curve of green glass around Darren's finger.

"It's Chris, isn't it?" he questioned bluntly.

Darren's eyes were up and on him, a stuttering denial on his lips, but Joey shook his head.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked, removing one hand to touch Darren's knee gently. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't _know_, man," Darren complained, dropping Joey's hands to squeeze at his hair. "It's…been a few months."

"Even while you were away doing _Imogene_?"

Darren nodded, folding in on himself with a quiet sigh, knees tucked against his chest as he stared at the half-tidied room.

"Look, I-" Joey paused to choose his words carefully. "I don't think any differently of you. I've always seen something deeper with you and Chris." He shrugged at Darren's raised eyebrow. _Everyone _had seen them be closer than a lot of 'normal' friends and Darren's ease with _anyone _always made people question Darren's straightness. Which wasn't so straight apparently. "As long as you're happy, who am I to judge? Who knows what it means? Maybe it's just a show romance. Maybe it's not." His palm touched Darren's cheek to tilt his face up. "But as long as you're happy, I don't really care about anything else. You are happy, right?"

Darren was embarrassed by the tears that dampened his cheeks which he brushed away on his knees, nudging Joey's hand off his face because that just kind of felt weird and too intimate and just _weird_.

"Yeah, I'm happy," he acknowledged.

"Then I'm happy for you," Joey said, arms awkwardly wrapping around the Darren ball and hugging him tightly. He pulled back and leaned against the bed again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Darren shrugged and clambered to his feet to keep cleaning his room. He switched playlists and started sniffing clothing in the supposedly 'clean' pile to check what was _actually _clean and what wasn't. He could feel Joey's eyes on him but he kept moving because he needed to keep moving, because he needed to feel like he was _doing _something.

"He's told people," he said finally when he'd collected his thoughts enough. "Lea figured it out while I was away and I know Ashley knows. I'm not sure if there are others. I think Dianna is suspicious after he got drunk one time and was a little too handsy. But he's told people." He put a t-shirt in the basket and folded up another to put in his wardrobe. "I don't know why I haven't. I know you guys would be cool enough with it. I just…it's so hard having privacy with Glee now, y'know? It's nice to have my own thing and my own life and keep it to myself."

Joey nodded silently, shuffling some of the things around him into rough piles.

"We're careful. We make sure there aren't photos of us at events, he does more interviews because he's more careful with his words than I am." Darren stuffed some of the folded shirts onto his shelf and felt better now that he could see entire patches of floor. It was sort of like the spots on a cow. Now he just needed to make the areas link up.

"You wouldn't know how to be careful if it bit your ass," Joey commented.

Darren grabbed a dirty pair of his boxers and flung them at Joey's face.

"Whoa! Okay! That was SO uncalled for! _GROSS_, man!" Joey shouted, leaping out of the room and into the corridor.

"Go out or do something or be busy for the evening," Darren yelled after him.

"I thought loverboy was in New York this weekend? Some festival thing for his movie?" Joey called from his bedroom.

Darren felt his cheeks heat as Joey came back and stuck his head in the room. "He is. I just don't want to see your stupid face."

"Love you too, bro," Joey rolled his eyes, wandering back into his room.

The playlist shifted to Lea's recording of _I __Still __Believe _and he started singing along to it, loudly, to block out Joey's protests and complaints.

"_But __I __still __believe __in __loooooove!_" he sang, voice wobbling as he deliberately sang off-tune.

"You're reaching out your hand to him, the boy who sang about wanting to hold hands only a few weeks before you arrived on the show?" Joey interrupted, sending Darren falling into a pile of clothing from fright. "Classy."

"Fuck off out of my apartment," Darren growled, rubbing his elbow. Joey gave him the finger and left.

Now that Joey was gone, Darren let himself sag into the fabric and realise that maybe that could have gone worse but it was unlikely given that it was Joey and they had been around theatres long enough that sexualities weren't really a _thing _with them. Even still…

He fumbled for his phone off the dock, tweeting Lea and leaving out anything to do with Joey or Chris, and returned it to the dock and continued on with his room. He really should listen to his mother more often when she said that little tidies each day meant he didn't have to do one big tidy later on, because finishing at roughly dinner time was ridiculous.

He rolled his shoulders, switched off the music and ordered a pizza from down the road, enjoying the quiet and the clean room. He remembered the clothing in the dryer and shrugged, licking the tomato sauce off his finger. He'd sort out the washing tomorrow so Joey could do washing if he wanted.

He startled from his musings at his phone beeping, answering it without properly checking it.

"Hey."

His breathing caught as he smiled. "Hey you. How's New York?"

"Not too bad," Chris answered. "Why is it that you're here for a month and _now _I'm here?"

"Because life hates you and just wants you to be lonely forever."

"Hey now, I thought I had you!" Chris laughed and Darren smiled wider at the ease of the laugh.

"You totally do, except I'm kind of on the other side of the country from you right now, so…"

Chris sighed. "Don't I know it. How was your day? Finished your room?"

"You sound like my mother," Darren frowned. "But yes."

"Good boy!"

"Okay, now you sound like you're talking to a pet dog you don't actually own."

Chris laughed again and Darren decided that the best sound in the world was Chris' laugh.

"Did you have a good day? I haven't seen anything. I got caught talking with Joey while tidying."

"Run of the mill stuff. Asked if you were a good kisser, asked about the filming last night. God, that already feels like a month ago. Asked about the show. Asked about my cologne. Asked about the film. All the stuff you'd expect to be asked," Chris answered nonchalantly.

"Asked if I was a good kisser, huh? And what was your response to that?"

"Well, the fan-censored version was that yes, and you know you are."

Darren burst into laughter. "And the non-fan-censored version?"

"Is that I really wish I could Apparate to where you are right now and kiss you senseless."

"Sounds like a nice plan," Darren mused, leaning back into his pillows.

"It's more than just a plan," Chris muttered, and if he hadn't had the phone to his ear he would probably have missed it in normal conversation.

"So what else is there in this plan?"

Chris huffed, a crackle of static passing through the phone line. "I just miss you. I got sleep on the plane and I spent over three hours almost humping your leg last night. It would have been nice to get something before being _here _on the weekend," Chris complained.

"I'm well aware of that leg humping," Darren snorted. "And I'm sure you were too if you pausing before climbing off me that one time was an indication."

"Hey now, just because you got a little _overstimulated_."

"Can you blame me? You're intoxicating," Darren shot back.

"Am I now?" Chris asked, and Darren wished he was there because he couldn't tell if Chris genuinely didn't know or was acting coy.

"Of course you are," Darren replied. "You always smell delicious and you're so utterly gorgeous and irresistible. It's a shame we have such busy lives because I'd probably never let you go otherwise."

"Except that those busy lives allowed us to meet and you to challenge your sexuality and so you can't really curse it."

Darren hummed his agreement, tossing the pizza box at the rubbish bag he'd take out in the morning.

"What did you and Joey talk about?" Chris asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Earlier. You said you and Joey talked. I know you guys don't seem much of each other. Must have been some interesting things to catch up on."

Darren chewed his lip, glancing at where Joey had been sitting earlier. _Courage_. "We talked about you, actually." He heard Chris' inhalation and paused briefly. "I…I told him. About us. He was cool with it. He won't tell anyone. He's…he's just happy I'm happy."

"You're happy?" Chris said quietly.

"_Chris_…" he sighed into the phone, curling up around a pillow and wishing it was Chris. "Of course I'm happy. I'm _so _happy. Except for, y'know, now because you're in New York and I'm in LA and that's just too far away."

Chris was silent for so long Darren wondered if he'd dozed off or the phone had died. He checked it several times but no, the seconds kept ticking over.

"You make me happy too," Chris admitted, so soft Darren nearly missed it. "I didn't…I didn't think I'd feel as happy as I do when I'm in your arms but…but it happened and now I feel like I leave a part of me behind every time I leave."

Darren clutched his pillow tighter. "Why aren't you _here_?" he whined.

"Because I had business to attend to and this had been planned for many months and I couldn't get out of it, nor did I want to," Chris explained. "Although being there and cuddling you would be pretty acceptable."

"Cuddling?" Darren frowned. "Oh no, I'd totally be fucking you senseless."

"Oh really?" Chris giggled. "Because I'm pretty sure you're in need of being screwed until you see stars."

"Uh huh," Darren said slowly, shifting around the pillow. "Well, either way, I think I'd end up pretty happy and make sure you were too and then we'd cuddle."

"You sound like one of those Chinese massage ads. 'Five dollars and finish with a good time!'"

"Is that all I'm worth? Five dollars?" Darren mocked, clutching at his heart. "I'm hurt."

"You'd be a whole lot more hurt after I fucked you into your mattress," Chris quipped.

Darren whimpered. "Don't be cruel."

"Why? Are you liking the idea of that?" Chris chuckled.

"Maybe a little," Darren mumbled into his pillow, breathing slowly to try and calm all the hormones rushing through his body.

"_Oh_," Chris breathed, and Darren could imagine him, eyes widening as he realised almost like a naïve child what he'd done. "So you like the idea of being fucked that hard, huh?"

Darren bit down on his lip so hard he nearly drew blood, fingers itching to palm himself except it felt like a line he shouldn't cross while Chris was on the phone.

"I just like feeling like I belong to you," Darren whispered, almost shy, "I like feeling wanted."

"You're wanted by thousands of fans, Darren," Chris said.

"By _you_, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot? Me? I'll spank you for that when I get back."

Darren shoved part of the pillow into his mouth to stifle the groan at the idea of Chris' hand on his ass. Oh God. Now the idea was _there_, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"You're more kinky than I thought," Chris murmured and Darren heard him rustling around in the background, trying not to think of Chris in the bed of his hotel. "Although I should have known after you took me on a table and then in the shower."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Darren mumbled, forcibly stilling his hips from rocking into the pillow.

"I don't believe I'd ever complain at that," Chris said, voice dropping lower and _God_, he had to know what he was doing to Darren, he _had _to. "Although I do believe we'll have to repeat that, but this time your turn."

"R-repeat what?" Darren stuttered, fingers slipping beneath the band of his jeans to stroke himself, before he stopped and shook his head.

"The shower," Chris explained. "Except this time I'd press your chest into the glass, or maybe bend you over something in the shower, and fuck into you from behind," Chris explained.

"_Chris_…" he whined, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Are you touching yourself, Dare?" Chris said lowly.

"N-no. Stopped," Darren whimpered, aching so much and now he had the idea of being fucked in a shower and he wanted to sob because _why __was __Chris i__n __New __York __right __now_?

"Why'd you stop? I don't have the sort of self-control."

"Y-you…" His mind fuzzed like the crackly static that filtered over the line.

"Don't stop yourself on my account," Chris said, sounding so incredibly casual, as if he was discussing the weather. "I mean, I mightn't be able to _see_you but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy _listening_ to you."

Darren made a pretty pathetic noise, even by his standards, as his hand crept beneath the elastic of his briefs and squeezed around his way-too-hard dick. "_Fuck_…" he moaned, head lolling back into the pillows as he struggled to keep a grip on the phone and focus.

"What is it you like the most?" Chris asked, sounding slightly out of breath himself now that Darren thought about it. "Being fucked? Being dominated? Being bent over and helpless?"

Darren whined low in his throat as his hand moved roughly back and forth. He hadn't jerked himself off like this since he was a silly teenager but Chris was planting all these _obscene_ ideas into his head.

"Talk to me, Darren," Chris commanded and Darren felt a twist in his gut at the growly way he spoke.

"I…I just…I like the idea of…of you holding me down and yeah, fucking me senseless and…oh _God_," he grunted, wriggling out of his jeans and briefs quickly and shuddering at the cool air that hit his ass.

"You've got lube in your bedside drawer, yeah?" Chris asked, even though he knew the answer. "Put me on speaker or something. I want to hear you. I want to hear you rubbing yourself off."

Darren groaned, fumbling for the bottle and carefully pressing the right spot on his phone until Chris' voice filtered into the air and he didn't need to focus so hard on holding the phone.

"Squeeze it out," Chris ordered, and now that he was listening, now that he could hear things in the background, Darren could hear what sounded like _Chris _getting himself off too.

"Are you…?"

"Oh _yeah_," Chris moaned and Darren felt another delicious lick of pleasure tingle from his stomach as he squirted the cool lube onto his hand. Struck by inspiration, he wiped his other hand through it and rubbed between the cheeks of his butt until he shivered. "You're touching yourself now, aren't you? Fingering yourself?"

Darren almost felt guilty, _almost_, that Chris knew what he was doing but he couldn't answer as he pressed the tip of his knuckle inside. The broken gurgle told Chris enough anyway and Darren got lost in the haze of thinking it was Chris there, Chris jerking him off, Chris preparing to fuck him senseless.

He could hear Chris too. Chris was breathing heavily, almost raspy, as Darren felt his body coiling inwards with pleasure and desire and want and his mouth spilled desperate pleas for release.

"C'mon baby, c'mon," Chris grunted, and Darren wasn't sure who Chris was really talking to as his back arched and he came with a cry, biting into his bicep as he spilled over his hand and stomach and his sheets and _crap_ now he'd have to wash those too.

He heard Chris' breath catch, a strangled sort of choking, before he too was whimpering and Darren knew, he _knew_, and he felt himself smirking in satisfaction even as he cringed at his own sheets.

"I'm not going to see you until Tuesday, am I?" Chris asked finally, and Darren carefully picked up his phone to hold it against his ear again.

"No, but I'll make it up to you then," Darren smiled sleepily, nuzzling into his pillows and pretending Chris was _here_.

"I look forward to it." He heard Chris' cut-off yawn and tried to muffle his own. "I think I'm going to fall asleep on you though."

"Mmm…" Darren agreed, eyes slipping closed and deciding to ignore the sheets for now. His door was shut. Joey would stay out. He'd sort it out in the morning.

"Love you, Dare," Chris murmured.

"Love you," Darren breathed, not hearing anything else Chris whispered to him as he slipped off to sleep.

In New York, Chris smiled when he heard the steady breathing in his ear, saying another soft _I __love __you _and hanging up. He cleaned up quickly, wanting to, desperate to, sleep, collapsing into the bed and tugging the blanket over his naked body and falling into a deep sleep quicker than usual when he slept alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I suppose the essentials of this chapter were preserved but it was still a little different from what I'd originally envisaged. I'm sure we know which weekend this was, and Darren tweeted that he was listening to Lea Salonga's _I Still Believe _from _Miss Saigon _and cleaning his room so that's basically how it developed into him being at home and domestic and having a chat with Joey. I hope Joey felt...real. I adore Joey but it's always just strange bringing in other people and hoping they're accurate.

Can I just say though...CHRIS AND DARREN TWEETING EACH OTHER IT IS A GLORIOUS TIME. And JFC Chris your super red shiny lips as an Elf to go on a shelf...JFC. -fans self-

Okay. That's it. I'm done. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next chapter! As usual reviewers are served Butterbeer and chocolate chip cookies (_what do you mean the elves have been bad and haven't been doing deliveries! I'll get Chris off his shelf and get the elves to deliver it, pronto!_) and gratefully received by a little writer who has a crisis every other week about the quality of her abilities.

Love you all xx Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,184  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>Filming at Dalton always gave him an extra spring in his step. He loved quick side-stepping with the boys and catching up with Curt and Riker and Jon and Dominic and meeting some of the new Warbler boys because Telly was in New York and Luke and Brock weren't able to make filming. He goofed off with Grant between takes and he was seriously blown away at how Curt sounded on the track and mixed in with the actual <em>boys <em>rather than the Beezelbubs that they'd used last season because somehow it was more authentic. He could hear Luke's harmonising and he enjoyed the mini solos by Eddy and Grant and it was just such a great track.

He submitted the tweet about an early morning and collapsed into his pillows, unable to wait to see Chris in the morning.

It felt like his eyes had barely closed before he was switching the alarm back off, groaning with mild exhaustion because he never felt like he got enough sleep during the week when filming was so intense. But he was seeing Chris and the smile spread over his face as he climbed from the bed and shuffled into the shower.

He grabbed some toast as he slipped out the door, sun only making the smallest of appearances and he resented Joey and his lack of stable job because Joey got to enjoy sleeping late and Darren missed it. He'd never felt much like a morning person as he drove through downtown LA towards the studios but his excitement at seeing Chris for the first time since Friday certainly helped. He saw Chris' silver car parked on the other side of the lot and pulled in a safe distance away, tumbling out in his hasty jog over to Chris' trailer and knocking on it softly.

And his smile was back as Chris opened up, a tired smile on Chris' lips as he ushered Darren inside and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuffling his nose into the crook beneath Darren's ear and inhaling deeply.

"I missed you," Darren whispered, arms surrounding Chris' waist and clutching his body close.

Chris hummed with happiness, nails scraping at the loose curls at the base of Darren's neck and breathing slowly. "Love you. Love you so much."

Darren felt his whole body tingling as Chris nosed at his neck and pressed the lightest of kisses to it. "Love you too."

Eventually Chris pulled back, cheeks pink as he gathered up his script and water bottle. "We should um…go get hair and make-up done before they wonder why we're so late."

Darren nodded before he noticed Chris' neck. "What did you _do_?" he gaped, thumb brushing over the purpled hickey. "I didn't make it _that _bad on Friday night, did I?"

Chris laughed as his face flushed brighter. "You really don't go online much, do you? I had to cover it up yesterday when I was with Lea and Cory."

"Yes but…" Darren's fingers traced over the mark.

"I um…when we were on the phone…on Saturday night? I uh…I was…pressing it. Kind of hard. And um…well…I guess I did more damage to it than I expected because it was pretty bad on Sunday morning when I got snapped and the photos exploded," Chris mumbled, eyes staring at his feet.

Darren blinked rapidly, trying to process all the information, before he rushed forward and kissed Chris hard. "I really fucking love you, you know?"

Chris giggled and kissed Darren's cheek. "I love you too. Now come on."

His fingers tangled with Darren's briefly, tugging him from the trailer and locking it, before linking arms and striding across the studio lot because it seemed more casual and less odd to have hooked elbows rather than laced hands.

Both scenes today included filming in Blaine's bedroom, the first being where Kurt was on the bed early in the episode. The make-up ladies clucked disapprovingly as they covered up the hickey, which Chris blushed and laughed at, explaining that Darren must have gotten a little heavy-lipped in the filming on Friday night. He let them fuss around him, watching Darren's reflection as his curly hair got flattened down with copious amounts of gel. Chris was done first, and gave Darren a quick wave before he went back to his trailer to get changed into…one of the most ridiculous outfits and coat things he'd ever seen, which was saying something. Honestly, it looked like he was wearing a cheetah-fur snuggie.

He pulled it on, careful of his hair, and wandered onto set, chatting with some of the crew as he waited for Darren to arrive. And of _course _Darren was wearing normal clothes, clothes that even _Darren _would wear let alone Blaine with his crazy patterns and bowties. He rolled his eyes, flopping onto the bed and propping himself on his stomach as Darren wandered around the set, examining the knickknacks the set designers had added.

"Huh, Blaine likes polo?" Darren asked, pointing at the pictures of horses and trophies.

"Maybe it was pre-Dalton?" Chris replied, examining his fingernails.

Darren leant close as he squeezed onto the bed beside Chris. "Do you think that means Blaine likes to ride and feel a warm body beneath him?"

Chris' eyes widened, glancing at the disinterested crew floating around and then at Darren. "_Darren_," he hissed.

Darren shrugged as his hand rubbed over the knitted fabric of Kurt's cloak. Chris rested his head on his crossed arms and felt like he'd start purring if he was a cat as Darren's fingers massaged over his back.

"Alright boys, ready to get going?" Bradley interrupted, bright smile in place as he squatted by the bed.

"Totally," Chris said, and Darren nodded his agreement.

Bradley positioned Chris as he wanted him, and then moved onto Darren, setting the scene and the cameras for the first series of takes.

If nothing else, Chris had the easier job that morning, being able to lay on the bed and kick his legs and watch Darren move like a lanky gorilla across his bedroom. Several times, he broke into a cheeky smile at the line on masturbation and Darren had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst into laughter because really, they weren't teenagers anymore and couldn't they be mature and adults?

The takes continued, and Bradley enjoyed Chris picking at his thumbs with his mouth so that was added to the scene. It was slowly building towards the end of the scene where Blaine had to kiss Kurt and Chris was trying to not get ahead of himself at getting to kiss Darren.

The scene cut and shifted again and Bradley sat down on the edge of the bed, explaining that he wanted Darren to grab Chris' face like he did on tour and was that okay? Chris' eyes met Darren's and he nodded. Darren brushed his hands over Chris' jaw several times, figuring out how to angle Chris' face right, how many steps he needed to take, where he needed to kneel on the bed. Chris rolled his eyes as Darren processed it in his head before telling Bradley he was ready to begin filming again.

They test-ran lines a few times, Darren grabbing his face but not kissing him, until they became familiar with the pattern and comfortable.

Unfortunately for Chris, they didn't need as many takes as expected because Darren was just simply perfect at plotting out things like kissing him and it looked real because it _was _real because Darren was _enjoying_ being able to kiss Chris and he would hum a little and Chris felt shivers down his spine because he was struggling not to grab onto Darren's white shirt and fall back onto the bed and pull Darren on top of him. But Bradley called a wrap for the scene and a break for lunch disappointingly early and Darren disappeared off set quickly.

Chris thanked several of the crew and bid them a good lunch before heading for his own trailer. He stripped out of ridiculous clothes Kurt had been dressed in, wondering if any student would spend as much as Kurt did on clothing or wear them to a _public _school because surely if he saved the money instead, he could afford tuition to Dalton? He was shaken from his musings by a knock on the trailer door and he hurriedly pulled on his jeans and his tee over his head.

"You left quickly," Chris commented as he opened the door for Darren, who was carefully carrying two plates of assorted food from the studio cafeteria where they filmed the Lima Bean and Breadstix scenes.

Darren lowered the plates to the small table in Chris' trailer before wordlessly stalking over and pressing Chris into the cupboards, kissing him hard.

"_Mmph_. D-"

But any attempt at speaking was blocked by Darren's tongue in his mouth, his head spinning as Darren's hand cradled the back of his neck and the harsh pressure of Darren's hips against his. His floundering hands found the belt-loops of Darren's pants, gripping tightly as Darren practically fucked his mouth with his tongue and _God _where had Darren learned to do those things?

The spinning in his head increased as he struggled for air and Darren caught him as he sagged from the oxygen deprivation, panting heavily.

"Sorry," he breathed, sliding slowly to the floor and propping Chris against the cupboards.

Chris sucked in lungfuls of air and rested his forehead on Darren's shoulder. "D-don't be. Much. I didn't realise how much I valued oxygen until just now though."

Darren chuckled and nosed at Chris' hair. "I just…I needed to kiss you so thoroughly but I knew I couldn't because we were filming."

Chris smiled, fingers bunching into the fabric of Darren's shirt as he kissed Darren's collarbone through the tee. "Perfectly acceptable." He cuddled up to Darren's body.

"You need to eat," Darren murmured, fingers circling around Chris' wrist as he pressed kisses into the top of his hair.

"So do you," Chris pointed out.

Darren stumbled to his feet and pulled Chris after him, falling into the booth seating and stabbing at the potato salad with the forks he'd thought to grab from the cafeteria.

They ate in mostly silence, little stares and shy smiles across the table. Occasionally Chris' hand would brush over the back of Darren's and a couple of times Darren wondered if the sausage he was eating was doing things to Chris, because his blue eyes were rather dark and he was looking a little distracted when he stopped eating, fork of ravoli halfway to his mouth.

And then Darren grinned widely as he bit down and Chris chewed the inside of his cheek to not groan, crossing his ankles beneath the table and gazing at his plate instead because they had to return to hair soon for touch-ups or minor changes for the afternoon's filming and get fresh clothes on and he could _not_ be hard around other people because of the way Darren was eating a _sausage_, for God's sake.

Darren finished first but waited until Chris was done before clearing the plates into Chris' bin.

"Onwards to hair?"

"Onwards to hair," Chris echoed, before stumbling back slightly as Darren kissed him deeply but briefly. "You have _got _to stop doing that."

Darren grinned and nearly skipped out of the trailer. Chris glowered and trailed after him.

They each got their touch-ups and parted ways to go to their separate trailers with only a short glance between them. Chris was much more satisfied with the clothes for this scene but wondered at the full outfit considering that Kurt and Blaine were meant to have had _sex _and Chris was well aware that sex didn't exactly happen when your clothes remained _on_.

He tried arguing with Bradley and Ryan when he returned to the set, tried to change shirts into a singlet or a tank rather than a t-shirt that had _sleeves_ no less but neither would budge.

"Look, we already know this is going to be controversial," Ryan attempted to placate him. "We don't need to add to that with an excessive amount of skin."

"So is this scene _before_ or _after_, because it feels like a strange _before_ and yet who puts their clothes on and rests on top of the bedding _after_?" Chris challenged.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and scratched at the hat on his head. "Just go with it and wear what you have on. It'll work fine with Lea and Cory's scene overlaid with yours."

Chris scowled and turned away in a huff as Bradley and Ryan conversed in low voices until the bed dipped and Darren crawled over beside him.

"I heard you were making a fuss," Darren teased as he fell onto the pillow and tucked his hands under his head like a child.

"I just don't understand why we're so _dressed_," Chris complained.

"Because you know the media will hate this enough. Let's not cause waves," Darren soothed. "Not to mention the cameras would break with the first images of you without a shirt on."

Chris snorted. "I'm not as perfect as you but I try."

"Oh please." Darren rolled his eyes as he smiled. "I've seen you shirtless. You're pretty perfect under those clothes."

Chris hissed him into silence with furtive glances. "You can't just _say _things like that!"

"And this is why you do the interviews," Darren acknowledged as Bradley called for a set organisation. A couple of dressers fussed around with sweaters at the end of the bed and Chris shot Ryan a pointed look as he rucked up the sleeve of his t-shirt to his shoulder. Ryan sighed but didn't argue further as Bradley adjusted their body positions.

"Now I want you guys to just do what feels natural," Bradley said, even as he bent Chris' arm to an angle that _no one_ would put their arm at before, during or after sex. "Make it slow. Let us know when you want to move. But do what you like."

Darren's eyes found Chris' and they nodded again in silent understanding.

The film rolled as Bradley told the DoP to move around them smoothly. Darren's nose brushed against Chris', Chris pressed light kisses to the corner of Darren's mouth, fingers laced and knuckles were kissed. Bradley and Ryan made encouraging noises and occasional tips. Darren found himself leaning up on one elbow as his fingers drifted through Chris' hair. At another take, Chris was hovering over Darren, thumb stroking over Darren's collarbone as he kissed over his nose and down to his chest.

He wasn't sure what they'd include. He didn't care. It was almost nice to flaunt the restrictions placed on the scene in Ryan's face as Chris and Darren almost forgot about the cameras. Usually it was off-putting, and terribly uninteresting to film things like this because of all the creepy old guys who were hidden behind cameras and lights and a sound boom (which didn't even make sense because wasn't the audio getting cut from this scene and overlaid with Darren and Lea's song?), but something about the gentle smile on Darren's face relaxed him as they kissed and moved lazily around the bed, relishing in the freedom to _touch_ after four days apart. And Chris had no doubt, _no doubt_, that Darren was coming back to his place tonight because even though it had been a long day of fairly easy filming by their standards, he _wanted_ so badly.

It all continued for another hour or so until Bradley called a wrap for the day and dismissed them. Ryan watched them leave and Chris felt faintly uncomfortable at the critical eye passed over them. Had they shown too much _real_ emotion in the scene or was Ryan still mad Chris had challenged him about being in clothes?

Darren's hand touched the inside of his wrist as they walked towards the trailers. "Your place? Six?"

"_God_, yes," Chris breathed, fingertips brushing as they separated.

The next couple of hours passed slowly, _too_ slowly, as Chris cooked up a spaghetti bolognaise because it was easy and tasty and he wasn't sure if Darren expected dinner so it was simple to package away for a late night of filming at some other point if he had leftovers. He switched off the heat and retrieved bowls and plates and cutlery, startling when the doorbell rang.

For the first time in Chris' memory, Darren arrived early for something, although five minutes was hardly gold star-worthy but he happily opened the door and accepted the kisses Darren dropped along his neck.

"Hi to you too," he whispered, tilting his neck as his fingers clutched at Darren's hips.

"Love you," Darren murmured into his skin. "Love you. Love you. _Love_ you."

Chris whined as his back connected with the wall and Darren licked at the pulse point beneath his skin. "D-Darren…I made dinner."

"Mmm…can't I just eat you?" Darren mused, hands dipping beneath the fabric of Chris' tee and tracing over the subtle planes of his abdomen.

"_D-Darren_," Chris hissed for the third time that day, trying to push Darren away and yet really just wanting to pull him closer.

"Don't make me stop," Darren said, voice low as his nails scraped across Chris' stomach.

"Dinner though."

"Fuck dinner," Darren said firmly, kicking the door shut with the tip of his foot and pressing his lips to Chris'. Chris swiped at Darren's bottom lip and Darren groaned, shoving him harder into the wall as his thigh slotted between Chris' legs.

Chris pulled at his shirt, tangling himself in the fabric of his tee as Darren laughed at him, carefully tugging him free and then sucking and biting down his neck. "Don't laugh at me or I won't let you have me," Chris whimpered, leg hooking around Darren's and pressing his aching erection into Darren's thigh.

Darren's hands closed over Chris' wrists and held them to the wall above his head. "Don't say things like that or I'll fuck you harder," Darren growled against his throat, licking at Chris' Adam's apple, which bobbed as Chris swallowed.

"P-please," Chris said, not even sure what he was begging for as he ground into Darren's leg.

"Shh, baby," Darren hushed, fiddling with the button on Chris' jeans and letting them pool at the bottom of Chris' feet when he adjusted his leg just slightly. His hand passed over the front of Chris' briefs, thumb pressing into the wet front where precome was already leaking.

"_Darren_," Chris whined desperately as he started ripping at Darren's white shirt to get it off. It didn't matter that his arm muscles bulged or the veins rippled or really _anything _because he needed Darren and he needed him naked and he needed him inside and it wasn't happening fast enough.

"Shhh…" Darren cooed again, tucking Chris' legs around his waist and carrying him nimbly towards the stairs.

"You're getting stronger," Chris hummed as he licked the shell of Darren's ear. Darren's legs wobbled as he stumbled up the stairs because _shit _that tongue but then he felt the plush carpet of Chris' bedroom and staggered towards the bed where he let Chris fall from his arms and onto the mattress. "Impressive," Chris nodded as he crawled up the bed and Darren shucked his pants and boxers off.

"You're incredible, you know that, right?" Darren murmured as he climbed onto the bed and over Chris' body. "You're so gorgeous and I missed you _so _much." He licked at Chris' pale collarbone as he sucked a path down Chris' body.

"Missed you too," Chris shivered, fingers curling into Darren's hair as he writhed beneath Darren's mouth. "But _please_ don't tease so much."

"Not teasing." Darren mouth closed over one of Chris' nipples, who gurgled with need and tightened his grip on Darren's curls.

"_Fuck_, Darren," Chris moaned, hips rolling into Darren's stomach as he tried to find friction that felt better than nothing. "_Need _you."

Darren's hand floated over the skin of Chris' side which quivered with the faint touches. Chris felt his breathing catch as Darren's fingers hooked into his underwear and pulled his briefs off and he felt the sensitive skin touching the skin of Darren's chest and his eyes flickered open.

"You…you _shaved_?" he exclaimed, tugging Darren's hair until he could see.

"Ryan told me that Blaine wouldn't be a hairy gorilla at seventeen," Darren frowned, teeth scraping along Chris' sternum as he moved back up Chris' body. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

Chris' fingers traced over the shockingly smooth skin of Darren's chest. "I was a little preoccupied by all the cameras and your mouth."

"And you weren't preoccupied by my mouth this time?" Darren pouted.

Chris snorted as he wrapped his legs around Darren's waist, pushing his erection against Darren's. "I'm too preoccupied with wanting your dick inside me this time, sorry."

Darren shuddered as he reached for Chris' bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lube and tossing it beside them on the bed. "I'm sure I could oblige you this one time."

"You're so terribly kind," Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

Darren eased Chris' legs back until his knees were touching his chest as he slicked up his fingers. "I love you," he murmured, circling Chris' entrance with his index finger. He slipped his finger in slowly, dotting kisses to Chris jaw as he coaxed him into adjusting to the intrusion. When he felt Chris raise his pelvis, he pushed in a second and covered Chris' escaping whimper with his mouth, licking at Chris' tongue until Chris forgot about the pain again.

"_Need_ you," Chris panted, neck exposed as his head pressed back into his pillows.

"Soon, soon," Darren hummed, biting and licking over the purpled mark on Chris' neck as he worked in a third finger and stretched Chris as much as he could until Chris was scratching at his back almost painfully.

"Shhh," he whispered when Chris' throat choked on a breath when he removed his fingers. "Shh, are you ready?"

"_Please_," Chris nearly sobbed, crossing his ankles behind Darren's head and seeking Darren's dick.

He trembled when he felt it pressing against his entrance, nails digging into Darren's back so deeply Darren was pretty sure they'd leave crescents along his spine. He thrust inside Chris shallowly but purposefully, feeling the muscles contracting around him and feeling the warm slide of sweat over his back and down his forehead.

And there was something in the way Chris was bent like a pretzel, and their limbs were tangled, and the needy kisses that got increasingly messy as Darren rocked his hips faster, but it made Chris feel more connected to Darren than he had in a while, eyes heavy as he gasped for breath saying Darren's name, spurring him on. He realised it was one thing to say he loved and missed Darren but _this_, this made him realise that he _truly_ loved Darren and was glad, proud, to share this part of himself with someone like Darren and _oh_, okay, no more thoughts because Darren's hand was a tight fist around his cock and he was pounding into Chris' prostate.

"Dare…_D-Dare_…" he whimpered as he thrashed beneath Darren's body, bucking into Darren as his legs started to shake painfully with the effort of holding onto Darren. And then Darren impaled himself at the same time as he twisted his wrist and he was keening with the waves of pleasure that shattered through him, love and want and desire drowning him in euphoria.

He whined in his throat as Darren kept moving rapidly, breathing heavily against Chris' sweat-shiny neck and grunting brokenly.

"Come on, D-Darren," Chris huffed, grabbing at a fistful of Darren's hair and pulling at the sweaty curls.

Darren came with a shout, jaw falling open as all the muscles in his body exploded with the release he had needed all fucking day with the filming.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_," he repeated, sliding free and collapsing against Chris' chest, ignoring that he was probably a little weighty and ignoring that Chris' chest was covered in his own semen because he just needed to cuddle and press close and bask.

"Love you," Chris murmured, fingers carding through Darren's dark hair and rubbing behind his ears.

Darren was tempted to shake his leg like a dog but he was too boneless and spent so he hummed his agreement at Chris' statement as his eyes slipped closed and he focused on Chris' heart beating against his chest.

And maybe Chris should have felt disgusted at the squash of their bodies but Darren settled against him so completely and they just _fit _and he couldn't be bothered trying to make Darren move so he could clean up. His fingers found his alarm clock and he flicked it on before tugging the sheet over them and realising Darren had drifted to sleep. He rolled his eyes fondly, snuggling Darren and succumbing to the exhaustion of another day of filming and fucking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi again! Look who had smut on the brain and had this chapter lurking around for a while, waiting to be written!

Question though: Last chapter I made references to the idea of Chris dominating Darren more or less. Would you prefer that it was in a bed or another shower scene like the third chapter? Leave me a review or come tell me on Tumblr?

Love as always and see you next chapter! xx

Glee Day! Glee Day! Glee Day! (_This is most certainly one of my favourite thiiiiiiiiiiiings! )_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,075  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>It had been a busy week split between Ashley and filming. They'd gone shopping on Wednesday and he'd bought a dartboard for the hair and makeup team, who were now happily throwing darts at various cast members' faces. Those with the most holes were the ones who either took the longest or were the latest to arrive. Darren appeared to be winning, even though it was hardly a prize he wanted to covet.<p>

On Friday he'd been filming with Jane while Darren was with Lea, and he'd seen the photos Lea had tweeted and thought 'Tony's' yellow jacket was awful on Darren, but it wasn't his call so he'd smothered his laughter at the pictures and gotten back to yelling at Jane, or Sue, about her stupid campaign and his father's heart which wasn't from a baboon. He had to wonder at the larger context of the storyline – would anyone in their right mind in the rest of America _ever_ truly believe that someone with a heart that may or may not be a baboon wasn't fit to govern? He wasn't even sure that a baboon heart was even feasible in a human. Anyway, it wasn't his job to question things. He pasted on his Kurt face and reset for another take of spitting out lines that sounded ridiculous.

Sunday saw him at that goddamn fair with Ashley, where she'd teased him mercilessly after the hayride, blaming Darren's mouth on the words that spilled from his lips in fright. He felt dreadfully sorry for the five-year-old who had gazed at him wide-eyed until the annoyed parents had dragged him away and glared at Chris reproachfully, which had only made Ashley laugh harder.

"Damn boy, he's got you learning all sorts of _pretty_ words," she giggled, poking his chest as she weaved between the crowds.

"I hate you," he muttered under his breath as he followed her, but he honestly wasn't sure if he meant Ashley or Darren anymore. Their influences were not healthy on his mind and language and he really hated that it had been nearly a week since he'd really kissed Darren or had any time to himself.

And then there started being pictures drifting over Twitter that he saw but tried to ignore until Dom and Grant apparently decided to tweet them to him more directly. He rolled his eyes as he typed out a response to Grant during his downtime from scenes but couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed by the artwork because it truly was incredible and sometimes Darren's words that he was "just some guy" echoed in his mind. He'd been bullied and ridiculed and home-schooled and now people were drawing pictures of him and it just felt so _strange._

He passed Darren's trailer and tacked a note to his door, a simple 'My place, 7', and wandered away. He knew Darren was finally free of engagements that night and though there were a few crazy days of filming ahead, he just _needed_ Darren more than he'd ever be willing to admit.

It felt surreal to finally have an evening to himself, or at least, a night he was finally free to _be_ himself and have Darren over. He found himself spinning around the house, putting laundry away and singing lines from _Perfect_ which he'd recorded during the week. But anything he could sing never sounded as beautiful as the doorbell chiming to announce Darren had arrived.

"I missed you," he smiled as Darren pulled him close and kissed him.

"Not as much as I missed _you_," Darren replied, wrapping his arms all around Chris' back and kissing down his neck.

"I have dinner," Chris shivered, sliding his fingers through Darren's curls and inhaling deeply. Even just the _smell_ of him was sorely missed.

"I can think of something better," Darren grinned, licking over Chris' pulsepoint.

"You already _tried_ that one," Chris laughed, pushing Darren off him.

"It _worked_, too," Darren said, trailing after him to the kitchen. "Sushi? Sweet!"

Chris rolled his eyes and handed Darren the sushi, retrieving his lemon chicken and rice from the microwave.

"Classy," Darren said, nodding and shovelling a bit more food in his mouth.

"I didn't feel like cooking and I figured you'd be happy enough with sushi."

"I'd be happy enough with you," Darren said, poking Chris' forehead with a chopstick.

Chris wriggled his forehead and frowned. "Just keep eating your sushi and keep your chopsticks away from my face."

"Worried I'll take an eye out?"

"Well, I'm clumsy and you're unskilled so I really don't want to push the limits of impossibility and suddenly I'm cut from Glee because I lack an eye."

"It would be tragic."

Chris glared at the stupid git who had so thoroughly stolen his heart until Darren grinned cheekily. "You're a jerk."

"You love me."

Chris shook his head and sighed, hopping onto the counter and kicking his feet in the air. "So what's your week been like?"

"Busy. I start rehearsals soon. I still can't believe I'm going to be on Broadway. Every morning I wake up and pinch myself and keep expecting that I'll wake up for _real_ one of these days."

"It's not that hard to believe," Chris said, poking at a ball of rice that had stuck together. "You're a good-looking guy, you sing well, you have a good stage presence, you're popular."

"But it's not what I expected to ever achieve before I was twenty-five."

"Darren," Chris said seriously, putting down his fork. "I won a Golden Globe earlier this year. Did you honestly think that I ever planned that before I was twenty-one given my shitty situation in Clovis?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing," Chris interrupted. "Sometimes our lives take unexpected twists and turns but this is a good one. This is a _great_ one. It's not a dream. Glee is real. Broadway is real. And you're going to blow them away and wish it was more than a limited engagement of three weeks."

Darren ducked his head to poke at the remaining pieces of sushi, cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment at Chris' praise. It was nice to feel reminded of his abilities and skills and appearance but Chris wasn't someone who said it a lot. It was just…nice.

They finished off the food in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or tense. It was nice to just enjoy the company and Chris was, perhaps, a little surprised that Darren was being so quiet but it had been a long and tiring week apart.

"Is everything okay?" he asked finally, tossing the containers in the bin and rinsing the plates for the dishwasher.

"Hmm?" Darren blinked up at him. "Oh, yeah. Everything's good. Just, y'know, long week."

"I do know," Chris said, drying off his hands and walking around the counter to embrace Darren. He wrapped his arms around Darren's neck as Darren nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you," Darren murmured, circling Chris' waist as his hand slipped beneath the fabric of Chris' tee and his palm settled on the small of Chris' back. "I love you."

Chris kissed the top of Darren's hair and ran his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. "I love you too."

It felt so strangely simple, to just stand there and hold each other in Chris' kitchen. It was another of those situations that Darren just wanted to describe as 'nice', because it just felt so comfortable, so natural and easy.

"Do you trust me?" Chris whispered, winding his fingers through the curls and releasing them.

"Is this an Aladdin moment?" Darren asked.

Rolling his eyes, Chris poked Darren's shoulder. "No. I'm being serious."

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth," Darren said, kissing under Chris' jaw. "So yes, I trust you. Always."

Chris nodded and pulled the blindfold from his pocket, wrapping it around Darren's eyes and securing it tightly but carefully so he didn't catch any of Darren's damn curls that went everywhere in the fabric.

"Chris?"

"Trust me, remember?" Chris soothed, linking his fingers with Darren's and easing him off the stool and towards the stairs. "Okay, going up the stairs now. Feel your way with your feet, okay?"

Darren nodded, wobbling slightly and gripping Chris' hands as he felt his way up the stairs and across the carpet into Chris' bedroom. Even in the dark, he recognised the musky smell that was just so _Chris_ and the washing powder he used for his laundry and even though it felt so unfamiliar to be sensing through things other than sight, the smell was familiar enough that he relaxed as Chris pushed him onto the bed and he scuttled back until he felt the pillows beneath his fingers.

The bed dipped as Chris climbed over him. He couldn't see him but he could feel him, a presence that was larger and warm and just _there_, that sensation that someone was hovering above him.

"Trust me?" Chris said again, fingers grasping at Darren's hoodie and shirt and tugging it over his head swiftly.

"Always," Darren repeated, face scrunching slightly as Chris adjusted the blindfold and…"Chris?"

"Shh," Chris hushed, looping the silky ties around the metal bars of his bed and knotting them securely. He found another and slipped it between Darren's lips, tying it at his neck and muffling any of the words Darren tried to say.

"Hish?"

He giggled and pressed his hand to Darren's mouth. "No talking," he said firmly, sliding back and resting on Darren's thighs. "I don't…I don't know exactly what I'm planning on doing. I just remember you saying you wanted to be dominated. And I…I want you to just _feel_. I don't want you to touch or to see. I don't want you to kiss me and taste. I want you to imagine things in your mind, I want you to imagine what my face might look like. I want you to get hard from my touch alone."

Lightly, he placed his index finger on Darren's sternum, tracing it down the centre of his chest and over the dark trail of hair that led downwards from his bellybutton. He could already see the developing bulge in Darren's jeans and part of him wanted to take the gag off just so Darren could spill his thoughts, but no, he didn't want Darren to talk and disrupt him so he kept touching.

He'd thought about it a while, since Darren had mentioned it over the phone when he was in a New York hotel room. It had taken a while to get some of the things he wanted, because he was Chris freaking Colfer and he couldn't go anywhere without being recognised, so he'd had to use a little bit of the internet and a fake name and Ashley's address to obtain things as simple as silk ties but the gentle touches over Darren's chest and the soft panting of his lungs and the clenching of his stomach muscles made Chris pretty sure that Darren was enjoying this, even though he wasn't doing much at all but just feeling.

His fingers unbuckled Darren's belt and unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and Darren whimpered when Chris deliberately brushed over his erection.

"I don't even need to do much and you're so hard for me," Chris mused, encouraging Darren's hips up and carefully sliding off his jeans and boxers before discarding them on the floor. "God, you're so hard, aren't you?"

Darren whined and tried to get the gag out of his mouth, but Chris clucked his tongue and wrapped his hand around Darren's darkened erection.

"You're so desperate and so needy and yet so utterly powerless," Chris said, sliding his thumb through the pre-come that had already pooled around the slit of Darren's cock and licking it off. "And you taste really good too."

Darren's hands balled into fists when he realised what Chris was saying and tried wrapping his legs around Chris to pull him closer.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your legs," Chris admitted, sitting on Darren's thigh and slipping a binding around Darren's ankle to tie to the posts at the foot of his bed. Darren was whimpering and kicking with his free leg until Chris caught it and tied it down as well.

"There, now you're at my mercy for as long as I leave you like this," Chris hummed. "It's sort of like that episode of _Saving Grace_, when the guy realises she's a cop and leaves her starfished face-down on the bed. Although I'm not going to leave you here. Not like this. Not for someone else to find and enjoy."

Darren was whining again as Chris dragged his tongue over Darren's left nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting down on it softly. He tried wriggling but the ties held and Chris nodded to himself with satisfaction.

"I probably should remove some of my own clothes, huh?" Chris said to himself, sitting on Darren's stomach and tearing his t-shirt over his head. "Are you enjoying this, Dare? Are you enjoying being so powerless?" His fingers tickled over Darren's neck and the veins which were clearly pounding with Darren's own racing heartbeat.

He scooted back, mindful of Darren's erection which was so flushed against his skin. He pondered his thoughts briefly before wiggling onto his stomach between Darren's spread legs and licking a stripe along the underside of Darren's cock. He grinned when Darren moaned and tugged harder at the restraints.

"You aren't getting away that easy," he said, wrapping his hand around Darren's dick and bending it towards his mouth where he sucked at the head until Darren was sobbing what sounded like "More". Feeling generous, he obliged, covering his teeth and bobbing down to take as much as he could in one go. He made sure he had his forearm pressed into Darren's stomach just in case his hips jutted unexpectedly, and relaxed his jaw and throat as he sank further until his nose bumped against the dark smattering of hair around Darren's pubic bone.

Darren groaned loudly when he felt the warm pressure of Chris' throat swallowing around his cock, and fuck did he want to see Chris' eyes and face, his mouth spread taut and dark ruby red and his eyes a wild blue. He hated feeling so blind to all the sensation he was used to enjoying when he could see, but at the same time, the fact he didn't know what Chris would do next made it more exciting. Chris gave himself away sometimes, quick glances before he went to do something, but being in the dark, being tied up and blind and unable to hiss his disapproval when Chris moved too slowly, meant the spontaneity increased his excitement and _fuck_, Chris was being sinfully slow. He felt the rough brush of Chris' denim on his shin and shuddered, because he was _so_ exposed and Chris was still covered up with fabric and couldn't even be seen by his own eyes properly, or by Darren's.

Chris swirled his tongue over the veins on his way back up, letting Darren's cock flop back onto his stomach and shine faintly with saliva.

"You're so good, trusting me like this," Chris muttered, fiddling with his jeans and sliding them off awkwardly, then hooking his fingers into his underwear and dropping them roughly on top of Darren's. "It's almost tempting to reward you," he said, smiling to himself when he saw Darren's eyebrows rise above the blindfold. "But I won't. I think I'll do this myself. I think it'll be more fun for you to just _listen_ and imagine."

Darren's forehead scrunched with confusion as Chris grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table and rolled it over Darren's stomach. It was cold and smooth and Darren twitched as Chris settled himself back between Darren's spread legs.

"So, what I'm going to do," Chris said, picking up the bottle and popping the lid, "is prep myself. I'm going to make you listen as I work myself open and I'm not going to touch you until I'm ready, and you're just going to lay there and listen and be utterly powerless."

Darren started whimpering pitifully again and Chris grinned, coating his fingers in the cool lube.

"If you make all that noise, you'll miss out on hearing _my_ noise," Chris teased, and Darren fell silent, breathing heavily around the gag as Chris' eyes flickered closed and he circled the puckered skin of his hole, dipping his middle finger in and gasping because it felt like so long since he'd done this to himself and he wouldn't tell Darren, but he was so goddamn needy and just wanted to get fucked raw. But he knew that he'd regret it if he didn't take at least _some_ time to make sure he was prepared.

Darren writhed against his bindings every time he heard Chris' breathy mewls, cock leaking against his stomach and painfully hard for touch or friction of just fuck it, _anything_ other than him lying here and being so unable to do _anything_ but listen. He could feel a throbbing ache in his balls which felt like it intensified when Chris moaned his name brokenly.

"D-Darren, shit," he said, back arching as he worked himself open onto his three fingers. "God, I want you so badly. I think…I don't think I can wait much longer."

It was the best news Darren had heard in _ages_, and he bit down on the fabric in his mouth when Chris' slick fingers wiped lube around his cock. He could feel Chris moving as the bed wobbled a little, until he felt the press of Chris' knees into his ribs and his ass sinking back to slide against where his erection was laying on his stomach.

"I love you," Chris whispered, fingers curling around his dick and Darren could feel his nails digging into his palms as the heat and tightness of Chris' ass encased his cock and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ if that didn't feel incredible when he was unable to see any of this.

Chris rolled his hips gently, adjusting to the stretch until it burned with pleasure rather than pain. He slid his hands over Darren's biceps, leaning down to kiss at his neck.

"Should I undo a binding?" he questioned, rocking slowly back and forth, heart thudding and body thrumming with the need for more, more, _more_.

Darren nodded quickly and Chris unravelled the gag around his mouth. Darren flexed his jaw and swallowed a few times, wetting the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"Kiss me, please," he begged, tilting his head and searching for Chris' mouth.

Chris kissed over his jaw until their lips finally met, twisting his fingers into Darren's sweaty curls and groaning when Darren's hips bucked upwards.

"That wasn't very fair," he murmured against Darren's mouth, nibbling his bottom lip and sucking on it.

"Need _more_," Darren pleaded, pulling at the restraints and licking at Chris' lips around his own. "_Chris_…"

"God, are you always so bossy?" Chris asked, sitting back and seating himself down on Darren's cock.

"_Please_."

"Please what? What do you want?" Chris said, working himself up and down and feeling his thighs start to tremble with the exertion.

"Leave the blindfold on, take the rest off?" Darren asked, hopeful.

Chris sank down again and felt pleasure lick up his spine. "How do I know you won't just take the blindfold off?"

"I promise I'll leave it on," Darren said. "I um…I like it…"

Chris paused, biting his lip to cover his smile, even though Darren couldn't see it anyway. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's…it's weird but I…I like it. I do."

Chris fumbled with the ties around Darren's ankles until they were off. "That's all you're getting for now."

Darren growled, planting his feet flat and flipping Chris over onto his back and slamming in roughly. "Fine. I'll take what I can get. I just need more than your painfully slow, piss-weak rhythm."

"Oh really?" Chris shivered as Darren tangled his arms through Chris' and tried to press Chris' legs up with his knees. He helped Darren some, wrapping his legs around Darren's neck.

"Better," Darren breathed, nosing until he found Chris' neck and buried his face in the crook of it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris said softly, tightening his legs and tugging Darren forwards with his arms. Darren got the hint and started thrusting blindly but deeply, angling his hips until Chris' nails bit into his biceps and his panting increased to desperate sobs.

"Chris, Chris, you need…I can't…"

"What? What do you, _fuck_," Chris whimpered, clawing at Darren's back.

"Hands," Darren grunted. Chris scrabbled above him until the knots around the bed were loosened and Darren hummed happily, freeing himself from the tangle of limbs and crawling away.

"Dare?"

"Roll over, onto your stomach, tuck your knees under you so your ass is raised," Darren ordered. He waited until the bed stopped moving and then reached out for Chris, fingers connecting with skin and touching and acquainting himself until he found the stretched ring of Chris' ass and impaled himself again with a groan. He pressed his fingers into Chris' hips and over the bumps in his spine as he laid himself out above Chris and thrust haphazardly.

"Dare, _Dare_," Chris whined as he adjusted his direction to where he knew he'd be gliding over Chris' prostate each time. "_Fuck_, I…I can't…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Darren panted, pounding his hips into the flesh of Chris' ass and linking his fingers with Chris'. "I will too…"

Chris' back arched as his breath caught in his throat, the pleasure building as Darren again and again hit the spot that made his body ache until he was almost crying with the need to come. He could feel Darren's sweat dripping onto his back and the slap of their skin and the muscles in his legs burned from where they were tucked beneath him.

"Darren, Dar-" His face buried into a pillow as he came, screaming as the fiery ball inside him exploded and the flood of sensation ignited the tips of his fingers and toes.

"Fuck Chris, so good, so-" Darren's mouth found the back of his neck and he bit lightly as the muscles around his cock squeezed so tightly and then he was seeing, but not seeing, because he still had the blindfold on, but he got lost in the haze of feeling as the trembling rippled down his back and he spilled messily into Chris.

He loosened one of his hands from the grip of Chris and tore the blindfold off, kissing down Chris' spine as Chris awkwardly rolled over and stared up at him.

"I love you," he whispered, fingers reaching for Darren's face and tugging him until their lips met, sloppy and yet loving as a tear of happiness slipped over the curve of his cheek onto the pillow.

"I love you too," Darren smiled, nuzzling Chris' neck and kissing over it softly.

Chris stretched his arms and legs, yawning and grinning lazily as Darren continued to lavish his body with gentle kisses.

"You're so beautiful," Darren murmured into his skin, licking at spots on his tummy where he had spots of drying come.

"You're just crazy," Chris said teasingly, fingers running through the slick curls on Darren's hair.

"You're just blind," Darren replied, mouthing at Chris' stomach until he was giggling and batting Darren away.

"Is it too early to sleep?" Chris asked, yawning again as Darren cupped his face and brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"If you want to sleep, I will be more than willing to snuggle down with you and hold you," Darren said, kissing Chris' forehead. "Do you want to clean up first?"

Chris grumbled quietly as he shuffled from the bed to his bathroom and Darren discarded the soiled blanket onto the floor before wriggling under the sheets and waiting until Chris returned.

He couldn't help the smile at Chris' shy blush as he switched off all the lights and set the alarm, crawling between Darren's open arms with a blissful sigh and tucking their hands together.

"Love you," he mumbled through a yawn.

Darren nosed at his neck until he found a spot that was comfortable and cuddled up behind him. "Right back at you. Sleep well, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I can't really apologise enough for the delay. Anderberry took over my soul (_A Sibling By Any Other Name_. If you aren't reading it, get on that. I'm loving writing it!) and then this has been in my mind for weeks and I just couldn't make the muses speak loud enough to be properly heard, but finally, finally, I forced myself into writing it because I felt guilty you've had to wait so long!

I _may_ get another chapter out in the next week, _may_. I'm going on a brief holiday for a week from Jan 8-14 where I'll have (what I presume will be) limited internet access. I'll try and check my Tumblr and stuff but it's unlikely anything will get uploaded, although I have big plans to get lots of stuff written, but I guess I'll see what happens. So there _might_ be an update within the next week, I'm certainly hoping so because I know what happens, but I can't make any promises because I still have another chapter of Anderberry to write, plus my CrissColfer Big Bang is seriously suffering, and there's more parts to do for the Reformation series and prompts and just so much to write at the moment. So please stick with me while I try and sort out all my writing woes and get back on top of things!

As always, thank you so much for continuing to support me! I hope this chapter lived up to expectations because it kept changing in my head in the past two weeks and even while I was writing it. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break period time _thing_, and hopefully you usher in the New Year of 2012 with gusto. I hope it holds great things for all of us ^_^

Love always xoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,765  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **You know the drill.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>Friday was fun, arguing with Max over Twitter about Halloween costumes, even as he laid out the materials to work on it the following day. He hadn't expected Saturday to be even <em>more<em> fun on Twitter though, replying coyly to fans about how many boyfriends he'd had in the past but not mentioning anything about a current one. Although he was also well-aware that he couldn't really admit to anything much because Darren and him had their lives and publicists and kept things quiet from absolutely everyone. He wasn't even sure who in the cast was aware of it anymore.

So Saturday was fun, replying to the occasional fan tweet and running his sea monkey cape through the sewing machine. Honestly, whatever Max might be planning, it would never top _this_. He started fiddling with the headband and the wire for the Styrofoam balls to wobble on, laughing softly to himself because it was just so utterly _absurd_ to be a sea monkey, except last year he was Los Angeles so really, a sea monkey felt pretty tame and manageable.

He was starting to doubt Darren was going to come over later that evening after he'd tidily demolished half a pizza but then the bell was ringing and he flew to the door, squeezing Darren tightly and kissing his cheek.

"How'd the read-through go?" he asked, helping Darren out of his jacket as Darren pulled off his shoes.

"Brad was great about it. He's got confidence in me that I don't understand. They _all_ do, which makes it pretty daunting," Darren frowned, tugging at his curls. Chris wound his fingers into Darren's and pulled Darren's hand free. "I don't know. I think it went okay. I've got the sheet music so I can annoy Joey by playing on my keyboard and rehearsing in my free time." He snorted to himself and shook his head. "What free time?"

"You'll be _fine_," Chris said firmly, staring into Darren's eyes. "I know you will. You will be incredible and astounding and they'll want you back and Ryan will have a fit that his new wondertoy is going to take over Broadway and never come back to little old Glee."

Darren shrugged and a hint of a smile twisted his lips. "I might not come back to little old Glee but I'd come back to little old you."

Chris gasped in mock outrage and headed towards his staircase. "I am neither little nor old, mister!" He punched Darren's shoulder gently. "I'm taller than you _and_ younger."

"Yeah, yeah, but I have Asian genes which means I'll hold my age better than you will."

Chris paused in the hallway outside his bedroom to stare at Darren. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What? It's true!" Darren insisted. "Haven't you seen my mom? She looks incredible!"

"Okay, let's just _not_ discuss your parents while in the threshold of my bedroom, okay? Okay," Chris nodded, flicking on the lights and tossing a shirt from the floor at his laundry basket.

Darren snorted and dumped his overnight bag by the door. "How'd your costuming go? I saw some of your tweets. Have some fun today, huh?"

Chris grinned and twirled across the room back to Darren's arms. "I _love_ driving the fans crazy."

Darren's arms circled Chris' neck and he nuzzled Chris' jaw. "You probably broke Tumblr."

Chris giggled and his fingers pressed into Darren's hips. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

"Me? Tired?" Darren snorted again and kissed beneath Chris' ear. "I can think of better things to do with my time."

"Oh really?" Chris said, Darren's thumbs kneading lightly at the muscles at the back of his neck. He groaned and rotated his neck carefully. "That feels really good, actually."

Darren smiled and dug his fingers in deeper. "I could give you a massage if you want. You're always too tense and stressed and probably spent the day hunched over your kitchen table." The pink in Chris' cheeks told him he'd been stunningly accurate. "Well?"

"If you…if you don't mind…" Chris mumbled, nosing Darren's neck and kissing it softly.

"Go on," Darren said, untangling his arms and pushing Chris towards the bed. "Shirt off, lay on your stomach. Put a pillow under your head."

Chris ripped his tee over his head and threw it at the clothes basket before crawling onto his bed and collapsing in a heap against his pillows. Darren found himself staring a little too long before he reached for his bag and grabbed the vanilla scented cream that he had bought a few days earlier and climbed over the bed to sit against the back of Chris' thighs.

"That isn't lube, is it?" Chris questioned when he heard the uncapping of the cream and the squeezey sound.

"Give me some credit," Darren teased, dripping the cream in little white spots down Chris' spine. "I can tell the difference between moisturiser and lube."

"Bravo, bravo," Chris muttered into the pillow he was cuddling, closing his eyes.

Darren pouted, even though it was pointless, before letting his fingers slide through the cream and spread it across the expanse of Chris' back. Chris exhaled as Darren started humming quietly, circling his hands and digging his thumbs into the knots across one of Chris' shoulders.

"_Ow_," Chris hissed before letting out a little moan. "Oh, _oh_, okay, that feels…_mmm…_"

"Better?" Darren said, swiping at the cream and continuing to work out the knots in Chris' back.

"Much," Chris murmured, snuggling into the pillow as Darren's hands drifted and pressed. A couple of times he whimpered because goddamn, that _hurt_, but then Darren would soothe the ache away and his mind was clearing and he could _think_.

Darren slowly roamed down Chris' spine, pushing his fists into Chris ribs and feeling them pop and Chris groaned.

"Oh _God_," he breathed happily.

Darren clenched his eyes shut for a moment, trying to calm the erection that _surely_ Chris could feel, before returning to rubbing out the kinks in Chris' back. Oh God, kinks.

"So um, is there anything you uh," he swallowed nervously and coughed to clear his throat. "Anything you wanted to like, um, _do_?"

"What do you mean?" Chris mumbled against the pillow, an eye lazily opening and falling on Darren's face.

"Like…um…introduce?" Darren said, and Jesus his voice was high-pitched and it was _embarrassing_ to sound like that.

"Intro- _oh_," Chris exclaimed, and Darren could see the flush tinting his cheeks. "Um…well…I…do you? Want…anything like that?"

Darren shrugged, feeling awash with shyness and God, he wasn't a fifteen year old anymore, get it together!

"I mean, I'd like a new set of bed sheets but- _ow, Darren!_"

"That was _not_ what I meant," Darren scowled, pulling his fingers back from where they'd harshly pressed into Chris' shoulders.

Chris made a grumpy noise indicating that he knew _exactly_ what Darren meant but didn't respond further.

"I don't want you to think that I'm not satisfied, because I _am_," Darren assured as his hands went back to massaging patterns into Chris' back. "I just wondered because it's…it's not something I've ever done with anyone else before. And since you seem to be someone that I love, and adore, and trust, and just…I'd be willing to experiment. If you wanted to." He felt his mouth was far too dry and coughed. "Because um…the…the ties thing was really hot and…well, I just…if you wanted to do more…"

Chris hummed in acknowledgement and yawned briefly before turning his head as much as he could to look at Darren over his shoulder. "I've never wanted to do hardcore BDSM stuff," he said and Darren nodded, feeling like his face was on fire. "But I like ties too. I like a little breathplay. I like edging and we could p-play with…with dildos and vibrators and stuff i-if you wanted," he stuttered, burying his face against the pillow.

Darren wiggled his fingers along the curve of Chris' spine, his stomach doing excited flops. "What about other um, toys?"

"Others?" Chris said, voice muffled into the pillow.

"Like um…plugs and bullets a-and cock rings." His face _had_ to be on fire. There were flames licking up his cheeks and surely soon the house would go up and they'd be running for their lives as the house burned down around them.

Chris stilled before abruptly rolling over as quickly as he could. Darren yelped and fell off, trying to hide how hard he was in his pants. Chris' face was positively scarlet.

"Thought a lot about this, have you?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I…um…_no_," he spluttered, although it was kind of a lie and Chris could see it. "I just…they're things I've wondered about for years a-and…I don't know…I just…wanted to know what you thought about it…"

Chris' smile was tinged with shyness as his hand reached out to cup Darren's cheek. "I…guess I'd give almost anything a try?" he said finally, quietly, chewing at his bottom lip.

Darren groaned, pushing Chris back into his pillows and pressing their lips together almost hungrily. "You drive me crazy," he said between kisses, sliding his fingers over Chris' chest and scraping his thumb nail at a pebbled nipple.

Chris shuddered and bucked his hips with a whine. "_Darren_."

"Yes?" Darren whispered, licking down Chris' neck.

"Please, I, _fuck_, God, you can't…" Chris growled and tossed Darren away to climb on top of him. "You can't touch all over my back and talk about bringing in toys and kiss me like that and then play dumb."

Darren grinned, hooking his legs around Chris' and flipping them over. "You're hot when you're mad, you know that, right?"

Chris glowered and reached for the hem of Darren's shirt to pull it off. Darren obediently raised his arms above his head before Chris threw it on the floor and ran the tips of his fingers down Darren's chest to his belt. "I swear to God, if you aren't naked and fucking me in the next two minutes…"

Darren scrambled to remove his pants and helped Chris out of his, shuddering when his aching erection slid against Chris' pale chest.

"Two minutes, huh? How am I doing?" he said as Chris handed him the bottle of lube and spread his legs expectantly.

"I think you have- _ah_," he moaned, back arching off the bed as Darren roughly pushed his finger in further.

"Better?" Darren said, grin plastered to his face as he rolled his finger around the tight muscles until he could slide in a second.

"M-_ah_-uch," Chris stammered, fingers bunching into the blanket as he tried to remember how to breathe evenly.

"You're _such_ a slut for it, aren't you?" Darren whispered, dribbling more lube onto his fingers and easing in a third. "Were you always like this? Were you always needy and bossy and horny?"

Chris shot him a glare which turned into a fractured gurgle when Darren crooked his fingers just so. "_Fuck_ you," he grunted.

"Actually, I was going to fuck you, hence my fingers up your ass," Darren replied with a grin, rotating his fingers and finding that spot that made Chris tense and then writhe desperately into the bed. "But it's so much more fun to just let you think you have the control here, because if I just _stopped_," his fingers stilled and Chris started sobbing soft pleas and twisting his hips, "then, well, look at it, you want it _so_ badly."

"Fuck _me_ then," Chris whined, slinging his leg around Darren's back to pull him up.

Darren muttered 'bossy' and 'slut for it' under his breath as he wiped his fingers over his dick and Chris' ankles tucked around his neck.

"_Darren_," Chris begged as Darren lined himself up and pushed in gently.

"Take a breath," Darren huffed, rocking shallowly to let Chris adjust.

"N-no, fuck me," Chris mewled, grabbing for Darren's hands.

Darren rolled his eyes, gripping Chris' wrists and pressing them into the pillows above his head. "You don't get to fuss," he frowned, thrusting in completely and abruptly and making Chris' breath choke in his lungs. "Be a good boy, okay? Stop complaining."

"Tie me?" Chris asked, fingers curling into the air as Darren ground his hips down into Chris'.

"Where are the ties?" Darren said, leaning down to bite Chris' neck.

"U-under the pillow," Chris whimpered, tilting his neck away to give more access and shivering when he felt the hot breath leaving Darren's nose and falling over his skin.

"Prepared, huh?" Darren smiled, reaching beneath the pillow and finding one of the ties from the other day. He looped it around Chris' wrists and tied it to the bedpost, delighting in the fact he now had both hands free. "Powerless."

Chris' eyes widened and darkened further, forehead shining with sweat as Darren rubbed the back of his thighs. "Fuck me," he repeated.

"Oh my _God_!" Darren yelled, fumbling beneath the pillow and finding the tie that had been used to gag him the other day. "Would you shut _up_?" he ranted as he knotted it, even as Chris squirmed uselessly beneath him. "_Finally_."

Chris blinked up at him as Darren positioned his arms either side of Chris' head and thrust several times, deeply and quickly. It felt incredible and his eyes rolled slightly in their sockets as the pleasure coursed down his spine. But he wanted more. It was intoxicating and addictive to have this much power and his eyes snapped open, catching Chris' who raised his eyebrow at the sudden stop.

"If you don't want this, shake your head. If you want to stop, shake your head. If you basically don't want to do anything I suggest while you currently can't speak, shake your head, okay?"

Chris nodded and wiggled his hips with a little sound of desperation.

"Shh, stop being so goddamn bossy," Darren ordered, moving his hips just, just, just enough. He pressed the heel of one of his hands into Chris' shoulder, holding him against the pillows, his other hand covering Chris' mouth to hold it closed. "Okay?"

Chris nodded, struggling to pull Darren closer. Darren rolled his eyes, and sealed Chris' nose briefly as he thrust in. He set up a pace that had Chris occasionally wincing, and Darren would let him gasp a few times before covering his mouth and nose again, until Chris was panting and writhing frantically and the sweat from Darren's shoulders was streaming down his back and coating the sheets.

"Chris, I, _Jesus_," he panted, feeling Chris get so tight it was like fucking iron or something squeezing him. "I'm…I…"

Chris nodded his agreement and Darren took his hand away, letting Chris suck in air as he angled for Chris prostate, and then Chris was screaming around the gag as his body convulsed violently and his back slammed into the sheets and his stomach was splashed with the come that practically exploded from his body.

"Shit, _shit_," Darren swore, the muscles in his stomach quaking before he came with a shout and his entire body vibrated and trembled with finally orgasming. He ignored the crap on Chris' chest as he collapsed against it, nuzzling into Chris' neck and breathing heavily as they both came back down from the high.

When he could think clearer, he removed the gag and the binding around Chris' wrists and Chris tackled him into the bed, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," Chris breathed, licking Darren's neck. "I love you, Jesus _fuck_, I love you."

Darren smiled and reached for Chris' neck, tugging him back down for another kiss, always more. "I love you too," he returned between kisses, sucking Chris' bottom lip into his mouth.

Chris shivered and his nails scraped at Darren's shoulders. "Did I wear you out enough for sleep now?"

"I definitely feel like I expended more energy than I thought I was going to," Darren nodded, trailing his fingers down Chris' spine where he hovered above him.

"Like hell. You knew you'd come over here and we'd have sex."

"Well, it was on my mind, yes," Darren said slowly with a cocky grin on his face.

"Jerk."

"Yours, though."

Chris rolled his eyes and went to clean himself off. Darren grabbed his t-shirt from beside the bed and wiped his chest down before curling into a pillow. He didn't even hear or feel Chris get into the bed because he was asleep in seconds, fatigue crashing into him without any warning whatsoever.

Chris rolled his eyes fondly, snuggling up behind Darren and stroking the sweaty curls back. "Love you. G'night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apologies for shortness. It just felt better leaving it there than extending it and just...yeah, hey, look, update, I could squeeze in another one before I go away. HAPPY NEW YEAR HERE HAVE PORN.

Okay, so, the boys have finally brought up the idea of toys and stuff. I now throw it to you as the readers and reviewers to come (ho har, come, I'm mature..) and tell me what you would like to see them use based on what Chris and Darren have said. I have some ideas myself and stuff, but obviously I'd love to hear your suggestions.

This chapter, while short, got away from me in terms of visuals and so excuse me while I go and change underwear. La la la.

HAPPY NEW YEAR :) (Because I'm in Australia and it's nearly 6am in 2012 now so~)

As always, love you all for reading xx I'm so blessed! Thank you for being with me in 2011 and here's hoping you stay with me and we find new things together to explore in 2012! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 4,311  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **SIT IN FRONT OF THE FRIDGE. HAVE AN ICE BATH HANDY. PUT ON THE AIR CON. IF YOU HAVE SNOW OUTSIDE, IMMERSE YOURSELF IN THAT. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU THAT THIS MIGHT BE TOO HOT TO HANDLE.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning and snuffled closer, nosing at the nape of Darren's neck and the silky curls that touched his skin. The morning was still and calm and peaceful, and for once Chris felt relaxed as he inhaled the sleepy scent of Darren, who was slowly stirring awake in his arms.<p>

"Why's it morning?" he mumbled, rolling over to blink bleary hazel eyes at Chris.

"Because morning follows night," Chris shrugged, kissing Darren's forehead. Darren smiled tiredly, eyes drooping shut as he cuddled against Chris' chest. "Oh, so you're just going to sleep all day?"

"You're warm," Darren murmured as he wrapped his arms around Chris' bare chest. "Smell nice. Cosy. Safe. Home."

Chris snorted as his fingers drifted through the soft curls and Darren breathed in quiet puffs of contentment against Chris' collarbone. "I love you," he whispered as Darren twitched in his sleep. His thumb traced over the light dusting of stubble Darren had already grown after only a day and marvelled, not for the first time, at how quickly his hair grew. Chris took _days_ to even gain half a centimetre of facial hair, and he was so baby-faced it looked silly. On Darren, it just made him look rugged and stupidly handsome. "Just another thing about you that's not fair," he complained with a wry smile before his stomach growled.

He sighed, glancing at the pillows and carefully extracting himself from Darren's arms. He whimpered in his sleep, reaching for Chris until Chris pressed a pillow against Darren, who hummed and curled it into his chest. Rolling his eyes, Chris padded over to grab some sweatpants and boxers before creeping out of the bedroom and downstairs to make some toast.

He was nursing his second mug of coffee when he heard the shuffling on the steps and tapped his toes on the stool until Darren wandered into the kitchen.

"You left me," Darren pouted, snuggling up behind Chris and nuzzling his chin into Chris' shoulder.

"I was hungry and you wanted to cuddle."

Darren huffed and started searching for a mug of his own. "I see nothing wrong with cuddling."

"Me either, except I was hungry."

Darren rolled his eyes and reheated his coffee in the microwave. "Did you know there are two owls outside your bedroom window?"

"Owls? Really?" Chris picked up his mug to wander up the stairs.

"Yep! Two of them!" Darren called up the stairs. "Do you reckon they have our Hogwarts letters?"

Chris laughed as he entered his bedroom and peeked out the window. Sure enough, two owls were cuddled up to each other on a branch of the tree outside.

"I mean, it would make sense that there was one with your letter and the other has mine. You should check your mail box, your front door and anything resembling a fireplace, like maybe your kitchen exhaust fan."

Chris snorted as he watched the owls and sipped his coffee. "Darren, I'm twenty-one and you'll be twenty-five in a few months. I think the owls are a little late or a lot lost."

Darren shrugged and stood beside him to look at them. "Maybe it takes a long time to fly across the Atlantic Ocean."

Chris grabbed his BlackBerry off the bedside table to make a tweet about the owls as Darren peered over his shoulder. "Oh, classy. Use my words about Hogwarts and acceptance letters, which you don't even believe, to make _your_ tweet."

Chris clicked the 'send' button and tossed his phone onto the bed. "Well, I could hardly attribute it to you. It'd create a riot wondering why you were here."

Darren hummed as he wandered out of the room. "Rehearsing scenes? We've got that auditorium one tomorrow, and your pitch for being president on Wednesday."

Chris sighed and pulled on a t-shirt, grabbing one for Darren and tossing it at his head as he followed him down the stairs. "You just want to 'rehearse' kissing me."

"I want it to be _organic_," Darren grinned, putting his mug on the kitchen table and tugging the shirt over his head.

"You want everything to be organic except your food."

"Organic food is Curt's domain, not mine," Darren said, poking his tongue out and picking up his coffee mug.

"Mature. You're already getting into Blaine's childish mind, aren't you?"

"Childish? I'll have you know, Blaine isn't childish. He's a junior. He's allowed to be a little silly."

"Darren honey, _you're_ a little silly," Chris pointed out as he dumped his lukewarm coffee in the sink.

"I take offence to that," Darren said, dropping his empty mug in the sink and wrapping his arms around Chris from behind. "Because I'm a _lot _silly and yet you love me anyway for it."

"I'm not sure if I love you for that or your whole host of other abilities and characteristics," Chris mused.

"I certainly have a lot of abilities."

Chris rolled his eyes at the tone laden with innuendo. "Should we practice you sticking your tongue down my throat?"

"I could practice that _all_ day," Darren grinned, twisting Chris in his arms to kiss him deeply.

"Mmph. _Darren_," Chris growled, shoving him away slightly. "I wasn't _serious_. You can't put your tongue in my mouth on national television. Someone will notice it!"

"Oh, but it was fine for you to do it earlier in the year when we filmed for Original Song?" Darren frowned.

Chris leaned forward to press their lips together. "They wanted more emotion and passion."

"Well, I'll be sure to add more emotion and passion this time," Darren said, wiggling his eyebrows and tightening his grip and covering Chris' mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to <em>cry<em>," Chris hissed, punching his arm lightly as they reset for another take.

"I told you I'd bring the emotion."

"Yeah, but you're going to make _me_ cry," Chris scowled as Bradley called for quiet on-set.

The scene continued with take after take as usual, with Darren's eyes shining with unshed tears and Chris pinching him between takes and soft reprimands to stop kissing him so hard.

"Afraid you'll get hard against my leg?" Darren said cheekily.

"You have _no_ idea," Chris glowered, pinching his arm again.

* * *

><p>Wednesday was one of the longest and most brutal days on-set that Chris could remember in a while. The morning shoot was relatively easy, focusing on the president speeches given by Rock, Heather and Lea. But then it turned into last minute dance rehearsals for two Mash-Off numbers and by the time they wrapped after two in the morning, Chris was stumbling towards his car and convinced his feet were either going to fall off or better off being removed because walking on stumps would be more comfortable than the current agony rippling up his legs.<p>

Darren looked to be in equal amounts of pain, chatting softly with Lea as he held onto her tiny body and headed towards Chris' car for a ride back to his own apartment. They'd both agreed during a break earlier that they each needed all the rest they could get tonight and although internally Chris knew he slept better holding onto Darren, he knew that if was a terrible distraction having Darren over and in his bed and yet supposedly too exhausted to do anything. Plus they still had another day of filming to go and had to be back on-set in the morning and Darren lived closer than Chris did now that he had his own place further out of the main centre of LA.

"You could crash at mine," Darren said as Chris wound through the streets, wincing occasionally when his feet pressed on the peddles of the car. He'd already abandoned his shoes to flex his toes at every opportunity.

"I don't really feel like running into Joey in the morning," Chris said, fighting back a yawn and pulling up outside Darren's apartment block.

"He knows though," Darren sighed, unclipping his belt and turning to look at Chris.

"I know he does, but…you need your rest and so do I. And I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

"But I _miss_ you," Darren whined, leaning over to grab at Chris' face and kiss him.

Chris sighed into the kiss and struggled to maintain his decision to go back to his own place, gently pushing Darren away. "I love you, and I miss you too. But I need sleep, Dare. And so do you."

"I could give you a foot massage."

Chris faltered in his determination and Darren swooped, kissing him again. "Come on, come inside. I'll rub your feet better so you can walk tomorrow."

With a frustrated and exhausted groan, Chris relented and pulled into the parking lot. Darren helped him up the stairs to his apartment and, as promised, kneaded his feet until he fell asleep with Darren's hands still working magic into his heels and arches.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Chris felt that being with someone as equally busy and prone to fits of sleeplessness meant they overcommitted to the extent they barely saw each other for days at a time.<p>

Well no, that wasn't quite right. He saw Darren around the lot, sometimes rehearsing or going through steps with Zach or pulling Brad aside for a quick singing rehearsal. But he didn't really _see_ him. He couldn't touch him or kiss him because they were watched so closely and paparazzi lurked at the fences. So he'd smile or wave or nod, but it was no where near the same level of intimacy they enjoyed behind closed doors, within the walls of his house (because really, Joey may know, but Joey's raised eyebrow over his morning cup of coffee when Chris wobbled out of Darren's room the next morning in some of Darren's clothes, still cringing at his aching feet, had made Chris blush and feel like he'd been caught by a quietly judging parent).

Even though he complained about Darren's busyness, he was still ridiculously proud at Darren being honoured the previous day for his work for The Trevor Project. It never ceased to amuse him that Darren fought so hard for LGBTQ rights and yet continued the façade that he was straight, while Chris worked more quietly within the charity and was scrutinised so much for his status as a gay role model both in real life and on television.

His feet, however, had mercifully recovered by the time Sunday rolled around which enabled him to chase around after Jenny's giggling baby and pretend to talk to her on her plastic phone. She slobbered over his hands and he'd never admit it to Darren, but he could see definite similarities between the adorable baby and the male who frequently shared his bed. Jenny chatted about her latest work and asked him how the post-production was going for the movie and he bounced his old teacher's daughter on his knee while excitedly telling her how well it was coming along. He'd seen some rough cuts before he'd gone to New York a few weeks ago and he couldn't help glowing with pride at seeing his words come to life.

Jenny decided to call it a night mid-afternoon, leaving Chris horribly bored as he checked Twitter and replied to Grant's empty tweet. They went back and forth for a while, Chris snorting at how ridiculous Grant was and reminiscing briefly at how he'd been so jealous of the way Darren and Grant had first seemed to work together. When the short Twitter spree with Grant appeared to be over, he drifted around the house putting away laundry and disposing of a couple of bags of rubbish he'd been meaning to throw out for a week. He was just starting to feel the impending creep of boredom when the doorbell rang. He returned the final book to the shelf and headed for the door.

"Dare?"

Darren shoved inside the door roughly and shut it behind him with a slam. "So it's not okay for me to just _talk_ to the new guy and make him feel comfortable, but you can tweet him?"

Chris blinked at the dark flush of rage on Darren's face and touched his chest lightly. "Hey, calm down. It didn't mean anything."

"I don't care if it does or doesn't!" Darren snapped as Chris flinched and stepped back. Darren caught the expression on his face and he paused. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"It's…it's okay," Chris murmured, glancing down at his feet. "I know you get jealous. It's not like you didn't write a song about it or anything."

Darren chuckled as he cautiously stepped forward to grasp Chris' hips. "I just want you to know that you're _mine_," he said lowly, making a shiver run down Chris' spine. "I'm not wiling to share you with anyone else."

"I know. It's not fair to you that I get jealous and angry and then do the same thing I've accused you of."

Darren bent his head to head to mouth at Chris' neck, pressing him against the wall and tightening his hands against Chris' hips. "Maybe it's not fair."

Chris whimpered, arching his neck and grabbing at Darren's shirt. "What are you going to do about it?"

Darren's eyes darkened, staring into Chris'. "Dunno. I could teach you a lesson maybe."

"Hmm?" Chris' slipped some of the buttons through the holes in Darren's shirt and gazed at Darren with bright, wide eyes.

"Yeah," Darren breathed, catching Chris' hands and holding them above his head. "I could tie you up and refuse to let you come. I could fuck into you from behind because it'll be harder and you'll feel it for fucking _days_. I could suck marks into your neck and down your chest so that when you get changed or shower, you remember who you belong to."

Chris trembled faintly with desire as he licked his lips. "I think you should teach me a lesson."

Darren caught the look on his face and held his wrists with one hand while the other slipped under his t-shirt. "I think I will. I think you need to learn your place."

Chris nodded desperately, pushing himself into Darren's touch until Darren grunted and stepped back suddenly.

"Upstairs in your bedroom with your shirt and pants off by the time I get there, understood?" Darren said, toeing off his shoes.

Chris nodded again, running down the hall and nearly stacking it as he leaped up the stairs, trying to pull his tee off at the same time as unzipping the fly of his jeans. He flung himself onto the bed, ripping off his socks and tossing them at the hamper and then settled back into the pillows and waited for Darren to thump up the stairs.

But after he hadn't heard a sound in nearly five minutes, he was starting to become incredibly frustrated because he was _so_ incredibly turned on and where the everlasting fuck was Darren?

Finally, _finally_, Darren trotted in to the bedroom five minutes later, stripped down to his briefs and sighing with disappointment when he saw Chris.

"You could have at least tied yourself up or something rather than just sit there and wait like a princess," he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris swallowed at the muscles visibly flexing in Darren's chest, not to mention the erection clearly straining at the fabric of his underwear. "I'm s-sorry?" he stammered, reaching under the bed and grabbing the ties he'd used on Darren a couple of weeks ago.

Darren shook his head as he climbed onto the bed over Chris. "Sorry just isn't good enough, Christopher," he whispered, scooping Chris up until he was flipped over onto his stomach. He moaned at the contact of his cock now pressing into the mattress as Darren sat against his ass. "I thought you would have realised that a simple apology just isn't enough after making me so angry by sending those tweets."

Darren's hand picked up one of his, looping the tie around and knotting it to the bedpost, before doing the same to the other. He then slid his hand over Chris' jaw until his mouth dropped open and Darren inserted the gag and tied it at the back of his neck.

"You really shouldn't make me jealous," Darren said quietly, index finger trailing over the curve in Chris' spine. He whined through the gag as his fingers clenched uselessly near the wall. "Do you know why? And not because I write songs about being jealous. No, no, no. It's because when it's someone like you, someone who should know better because he gets jealous too, and over the same guy for heaven's sake…it means that I struggle to control my reactions and my temper. I struggle to make sure I don't hurt you too badly even though I want you to hurt when you sit down."

He grinned to himself, kissing the back of Chris' right shoulder. "I think it'd be hilarious if you were on Conan on Tuesday with an aching ass and marks all over you."

Chris clenched his eyes shut at the idea, deciding that the mattress was no longer a friend but a foe that was pressing harshly against his dick.

"And don't forget that Glee 300 thing we have on Wednesday," Darren continued, scraping his teeth over Chris' shoulder and then placing kitten-licks down the column of his spine. "You could struggle to sit in the chairs but be forced into keeping a straight face and _I'll_ know and _you'll _know and it'll just be our little secret."

Chris groaned, feeling Darren's fingers hook into his boxers and slide them down his thighs until they landed on the floor.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm talking about you being in pain days from now. I can't talk about such things when I've barely even touched you," he mused, spreading Chris' legs wide and tying them down as well. "I hope you don't mind that I plan on driving you _wild_ and then forcing you to the brink of coming over and over."

Chris tried to protest but it sounded more like an excited gurgle around the gag and Darren laughed as his warm palms slid up the back of Chris' legs and over the curve of his ass.

"It's funny hearing you so quiet," Darren said, squeezing and squishing Chris' butt as Chris tried to buck into it. "Makes for a nice change. Makes me feel more daring than usual."

Chris' raised eyebrow was lost with his face buried in the pillow, but his breathing slowed and he forced himself to listen and concentrate as Darren shifted until_ fuckingJesusChristonastick_. He cried out as Darren spread the cheeks of his ass wider and swiped his tongue again and again back and forth. Chris tried to rub himself into the mattress, neck snapping back when Darren's tongue hesitantly dipped inside his hole.

"Is that okay?" Darren asked softly, voice filled with undisguised anxiety.

Chris nodded awkwardly and wiggled his butt in Darren's face, a silent demand for more. Darren snorted at the blatant display and dropped back down to try again.

He supposed that Chris was someone who had introduced him to a variety of things he never thought he'd try or want to try, but somehow Chris made it possible. He dipped his tongue and tasted again, a little tangy and musky somehow, until his tongue grew tired and he crawled along Chris' back to nibble the back of Chris' neck.

"Doing okay there, baby?" Darren said, rolling his hips down and grazing his dick against the swell of Chris' ass. Chris' breath caught in a frustrated gasp as Darren leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved the lube.

"You might end up hating me," Darren hummed, sliding his finger through the glistening sweat in the small of Chris' back. "Because I'm going to make you crazy. I'm going to try and remind you that it's _me_ that you belong to."

The nod Chris tried to do was cut off when Darren's palm came down on his butt, stinging and harsh. The temporary burn was replaced by a tingle and it suddenly dawned on him that yes, Darren was going to make him pay by being held off of orgasm for so long that he thought he'd die waiting.

Darren's hand smacked him another four times and by the end he was nearly sobbing from being so hard for so long. He faintly heard the cap of the lube bottle but knew that Darren wasn't offering any impending relief, but instead more agony in waiting. Sure enough, Darren's fingers circled his ass and pressed inside and rather than even faintly hurting, it just felt like another level of torture. Darren's fingers gradually increased in number, stretching him until he was aching with need.

"Hate me yet?" Darren asked, covering his erection in lube and removing his fingers to re-position his cock at Chris' entrance.

Chris pleaded around the gag as Darren laughed, almost cruelly, and rocked in gradually until his hips pressed into Chris' ass. Chris pulled at the restraints as Darren set a gentle rhythm, definitely not enough to enjoy other than having the sensation of feeling surrounded by Darren.

"You know what just occurred to me?" Darren said, fingers gliding over Chris' shoulders. "If I fuck you as hard as I want to, you're coiled so tight already that you'll come after just a couple of quick thrusts." His thumbs pressed into a knot alongside Chris' spine and Chris groaned, because it really wasn't the time for a massage. "So maybe what I'll do…I'll fuck you until you come. And I'll keep fucking you, even though it'll hurt and you'll whine pathetically, until you start to respond and eventually you'll come again because that's what I want you to do. Do you understand me?"

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and tried tugging his legs up but Darren had firmly knotted them and it was useless.

"I _said, _do you understand me?" Darren repeated, roughly grabbing Chris' hair to pull his head back.

Chris' ability to breathe was compromised in such a position and Darren knew it, another way to torture Chris for his interest in breath play apparently. He jerked his head until Darren released him, gasping in air as Darren put his weight on his arms beside Chris' shoulders to hold himself up while thrusting into Chris.

As Darren predicted, the combination of Darren rocking his hips which encouraged friction on the sheets against his terribly neglected cock left him falling apart almost embarrassingly fast even though Darren had been working him closer and closer for what felt like at least an hour. And as promised, Darren fucked him through it with soft grunts, grasping at tufts of Chris' hair to yank his head back and reduce his oxygen supply.

It definitely hurt to not get a break, and it felt slightly disgusting to continue grinding against the slick sheets he'd just come all over, but Darren was relentless and still hard inside him. He panted desperately for air, Darren letting his head flop briefly to suck in a breath, before pulling his head back again, and his mind spun at the same time as that burning hot fire ignited in the pit of his stomach again. Darren's grunts got louder as Chris mewled and writhed with desire.

"You're gonna come again, aren't you?" Darren's voice rumbled, raspy with exertion. Chris' head jolted in affirmation and his thighs trembled, Darren's pace becoming increasingly erratic as he approached his own release. "Good, 'cause I…I…" His fingers ripped at the gag around Chris' mouth and discarded it on the pillow by his head. "I want you to say that you're mine. _Mine_. I want you to say it as you come. Remember who you fucking belong to, okay?"

Chris shuddered, feeling his body spiralling as he swallowed as much air and saliva as he could. Darren's body lurched, practically stabbing into Chris' prostate until the world snapped inside out and he screamed Darren's name, his body surely coming apart at the seams at the overwhelming level of pleasure slamming through his nerves. Darren tumbled over the abyss after him, shuddering and keening through his release.

As his rolling thrusts slowed, he dropped kisses along Chris' upper back until he slid out, painfully oversensitive, to fumble with the ties around Chris' ankles and wrists. When he was finally freed, Chris wriggled over and wrenched Darren down to kiss him with as much intensity as his exhausted body could manage.

"You're _mine_," Darren said, eyebrows knitted together in a scowl as he nestled his mouth into where Chris' neck met his collarbone and sucked a dark red hickey into the pale skin. "You're mine and I'm not going to share, got that?" Chris nodded, his chin brushing Darren's ear as Darren continued to draw the blood to the surface of Chris' skin, a quiet whine in the bottom of his throat at being marked.

With a satisfied hum, Darren collapsed onto the mattress and pillow beside Chris and slung his arm over Chris' chest to tug him close.

"_Mine_," he murmured, yawning into Chris' hair as his eyes shut and his index finger traced idle patterns into Chris' bicep.

A contented smile fell over Chris' lips as he turned his head towards Darren's face, breath mingling and gazing at the way Darren's eyelashes fanned over his skin. "Yours," he echoed.

Darren's face creased with tired happiness and softly kissed Chris' forehead. "Sleep now," he mumbled, feeling the sag in his muscles at how utterly spent he was.

Chris agreed wholeheartedly, body aching as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Darren's _everything_ surrounding him and filling him with warmth, security and love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ahem_. Going to go put my head in the freezer now and try and cool the flush of my own skin. I feel like this was one of the better chapters I've done and I'm not even sure how I'm going to try and beat it in the future.

Thank you for putting up with the delay and the appearance of other stories. I hope this chapter uh...makes up for it and you can continue to support my...er...endeavours, with these poor sexually fiendish boys. xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Who You Gonna Call?  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,021  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren needs to learn to move his hips for 'It's Not Unusual'. And there's really only one other person in the Glee cast that knows how to move their hips _that _well.. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **No more than the usual.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>Chris was, quite frankly, fuming at Darren for the hickey he left on the lower right of his neck, almost on his collarbone. It meant he had to be constantly adjusting his shirt prior to going on Conan, terrified that he'd have a mark that the fans would see and it would be on national damn television, and then the stupid Glee 300 media thing was almost a disaster. He was well-aware that his shirt dipped too low at the collar, and tried to cross his legs so he wasn't sitting so hard on his ass, which was still fucking aching from Darren a few days ago. He <em>knew<em> that was the point, and occasionally Darren would catch his eye and stifle a smirk behind a hand he rubbed over his mouth, focusing on the questions thrown at him and answering with more poise than usual.

Prick.

Between takes of the Troubletones' mash-up number, Darren leaned in to ask about Halloween costumes.

"I've already made mine," Chris said shortly, his eyes staying glued to Naya and Heather on the stage getting instructions from Zach.

"I know, but I need help with _mine_," Darren whined, leaning his head on Chris' shoulder and batting his eyelashes.

"Well, since you seem to like acting like a child so much, why not dress up as one?"

Darren pulled back with a frown. "Ouch."

"There's a heap of them," Chris waved vaguely at Harry, Kevin and Dianna, "planning to go as various Rugrats characters. You should join them."

"I don't want to be part of a massive Halloween group thing. It means I have to take photos with them all night or my costume won't make sense."

"It's Halloween. Costumes aren't meant to make sense," Chris huffed.

"That's true. You went as LA last year. That would have to be right up there with random costume ideas."

Chris reached over and pinched Darren's arm. "I've organised my costume. I've had to figure out Max's. You can do your own."

"Max? You've been helping Max?"

"Jealous?"

Darren swallowed and crossed his arms over his stomach. "No."

Chris snorted and fell silent as the girls reset for another take. They wrapped mid-afternoon when Naya started feeling sick and Ryan and Tate told Chris and Darren to be ready to film 'Perfect' in the morning.

"Do you want to go back to mine and rehearse?" Darren asked.

"Or 'rehearse'?" Chris asked, wiggling his fingers.

"Joey will be there," Darren pointed out.

"Since when would that stop you?"

"True," Darren nodded, reaching for Chris' hand and tickling his palm. "So will I see you there?"

Chris kissed his cheek quickly before they exited the studios to their trailers to change and leave, ignoring where paparazzi lurked at the gates. Darren's car was already gone by the time Chris was back into his jeans and t-shirt so leaving and heading in the same direction didn't arouse any untoward suspicion.

Joey was watching afternoon TV when Chris followed Darren inside, smiling and waving.

"You knew I'd be here, right?" he teased as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"_Yes_," Darren scowled. "We thought we'd rehearse here before shooting tomorrow."

"Ooooh, what are you shooting?" Joey said.

"Perfect, by Pink," Chris informed him as he sat on the armchair.

Darren shoved him over a little and scooted in beneath Chris, cuddling him into his lap.

"How _cute_," Joey cooed. Chris felt his face flush as Darren's fingers rubbed the back of his neck gently, soothing him until he was squishing sideways on the armchair and Darren's lap, dozing with soft snores.

Joey glanced back, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're happy, right?"

Darren blinked his gaze from the TV to Joey, his hand pausing for a moment in pressing soft circles into Chris' shoulders. "Yeah," he said quietly with a smile. "He does."

Joey nodded and stretched out along the couch.

"You don't mind, do you?" Darren asked, gesturing to Chris in his lap.

"Nah man," Joey grinned. "It's funny seeing you all domestic and shit."

Darren rolled his eyes and raised a finger at Joey, who raised one back. They turned back to watching whatever mindless program was on the TV

"I just want you happy, Dare," Joey said when an ad break started, tilting his head at Darren. "It's easy to get lost out here in the crazy world of Hollywood and fast lives and little sleep. If he makes you happy, that's all I really care about."

Darren's fingers brushed through Chris' hair lightly. "He definitely makes me happy," Darren assured.

"Good," Joey said. "I'm starved. Pizza? Chinese?"

"Well, Chris would prefer Chinese but I'd prefer pizza."

"And I have the casting vote! _Yes_!" Joey crowed, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and dialling for pizza.

* * *

><p>Chris woke to the smell of pizza and with Darren's assistance, sleepily ate his way through three slices. Darren's fond smile as he stroked Chris' hair made Joey roll his eyes on numerous occasions, but mostly he was just happy that Darren was happy.<p>

"Are you going to go back to your place?" Darren asked Chris quietly as Joey cleared away the empty boxes and used plates.

"Wan' sleep…sta'in' 'ere…" Chris mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

"Noooo, no no no, at least let me help you move to my bed, okay?" Darren shook him back awake. Chris grumbled as Darren shifted him until he was standing, shuffling blindly as he clung to Darren's arm and was manhandled down the corridor to Darren's bedroom. He wasn't even sure where the exhaustion had come from. It was just nice to _sleep_.

He watched drowsily as Darren helped him out of his jeans and switched his t-shirt for one of Darren's that was so oversized it would have qualified as a clown costume if Darren was wearing it, before Darren eased him under the covers and he snuffled the pillows that smelled of Darren.

"G'night," Darren murmured, brushing the hair off Chris' forehead.

"Nigh'…"

Darren smiled as Chris fell back asleep and returned to watching a few more hours of TV with Joey, his middle finger getting a fair bit of use with Joey giving him lovesick expressions.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up the next morning feeling horribly disorientated but completely refreshed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, his momentary panic that he'd slept in a stranger's bed passing when he noticed Darren curled up beside him, his mouth open slightly and a small puddle of drool forming on the pillow. He bit down on his lip as the giggles started building up, but the shaking of the bed from his laughter inevitably woke Darren anyway.<p>

"Go 'way…no early 'nough to be 'wake…" he complained, wriggling closer to Chris until his face was pressed into Chris' chest.

Chris snorted and stroked his fingers through Darren's hair until the alarm went off half an hour later and Darren started growling death threats.

Chris showered first while Darren woke up further, stealing one of Darren's shirts that could pass for his own. It was decided Chris would drive because he was more awake, Darren still bleary eyed behind his sunglasses and nursing a travel mug of coffee.

They knew something was up the moment they drove into the lot and noticed everyone standing around in a huddle by Cory and Lea's trailer.

"Morning," Chris said, Darren trailing behind him and tripping over an untied shoelace with a muffled curse. "What's the problem?"

"Naya's sick with a stomach bug," Lea explained, glancing at Ryan. "So we're figuring out whether to reschedule shoots and do them today, or cancel for the day."

"Oh God, cancel," Darren spoke up, resting his head on Chris' shoulder. Ryan raised an eyebrow and Chris nervously shrugged Darren's head off. "We never get some time off. I don't know what other scenes might be done but I don't think anyone's really read and prepared their scenes for other days for today."

"That seems to be consensus," Ryan agreed, looking around at the rest of the cast.

"It could be a spa day," Dianna mused, and Lea squealed excitedly at the suggestion.

"Fine! Shoo! Go have a day off or something!" Ryan announced, waving his hands.

"Going back to sleep now," Darren muttered, moving back to Chris' car and curling up in the front seat.

"Is he alright?" Amber asked, covering her laughter as Darren's head thunked against the window of Chris' car.

"I got plenty of sleep last night but I think he stayed up late with Joey," Chris shrugged.

"How would you know?" Mark asked, arms across his chest and grinning.

"I did manage to get _some_ things out of him when I picked him up because he was too tired to drive," Chris explained easily.

"Yeah…_sure_," Mark hummed. "Go take lover boy home then to get some, what do they call it? 'Sleep'?"

"You're a jerk," Chris laughed and shoved Mark lightly. "See you tomorrow guys."

There were various bids of goodbye as he crossed the lot and climbed back into his car.

"Dare?"

"Sleeping."

"Back to your place then?"

"Sleep."

Chris snorted and went back the way he'd just travelled, returning to Darren's place and shaking Darren's arm.

"C'mon, we're here."

"Sleeeeep," Darren protested.

Chris rolled his eyes and aided Darren out of the car and back to his bed. "There. Sleep. I'll be at _my_ home if you want me."

Darren mumbled something and clutched a pillow to his chest, his breathing evening out.

"Sleep monster," Chris whispered, letting himself out and heading home.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, the idea of me going back to sleep was so that you could cuddle me," Darren said over the phone.<p>

"And hello to you too. Feeling better?" Chris replied, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Much. But you still _left_," Darren repeated.

"I decided to get some work done and I had nothing at your place I could feasibly do."

Darren huffed. "Whatever. I'm coming over. I hope you can put the work to one side when I get there."

"I'm sure I can manage that." Chris looked at the stacks of paper scattered over the coffee table. "In fact, I think I'd be glad to do that."

"That's what I like to hear. Be there in fifteen."

He hung up abruptly and Chris yelped, scrambling to his feet to clean up some of the mess he'd made in his working frenzy of the past few hours.

Darren arrived on time – which was sort of unheard of but probably because he'd called while on the move – and immediately kissed Chris until his back was against the wall beside his front door.

"Hi," Chris breathed, his cheeks pinking when he noticed how dark Darren's were.

"Hi. Can I use my day off to have sex now?"

Chris burst into laughter as he shut the front door and left Darren to take his shoes off. "What a proposition. I think I'll have to think about that," he called as he started up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Don't think too hard. You might trip over," Darren teased, bounding up the stairs after him.

"No, that's only when I'm actually _concentrating_ on not falling over."

"Of course, of course."

Darren's hands pressed into Chris' hips as their mouths met, some weird combination of tender and urgent as they backed towards the bed. Darren dropped his small bag by the door as Chris scooted up the mattress, before his fingers wound into Darren's hair as they kissed again and again.

Gradually, shirts were removed and jeans tugged off and Chris was whimpering by the time he was naked and writhing against his sheets. Darren sucked the tip of his erection hard until his lips spread wide again and sank down, his thumb digging into the swollen vein on the side.

"I…Dare,_ please_," he groaned, his hips arching as much as Darren's arm across his stomach allowed. Darren's eyes flickered up, dark and sparkling, and Chris struggled to maintain eye-contact as Darren bobbed his head and sucked and swallowed. The heat in his lower belly built until he was panting and clawing at his chest and Darren's hair, his desperate moans increasingly loud until the coil snapped and he came with a shriek, his hips jerking him deep into Darren's throat.

When he'd swallowed everything and Chris started whining from oversensitivity, Darren crawled over Chris' body and kissed along his neck, under his jaw, over his collarbone.

"You're so beautiful," Darren whispered, his hand brushing the sweaty locks of hair off Chris' face and his thumb curving over Chris' eyebrow.

Chris smiled lazily, his cheeks flushed and damp with sweat. "You're not bad yourself."

"Not like you. Never like you." His lips closed over Chris' collarbone and sucked until a fresh red mark stood out on the pale skin, shiny with saliva.

"Make-up hate you, you know."

"Make-up doesn't know it's me."

"_Everyone_ knows it's you," Chris pointed out, shivering at the soft kisses Darren was trailing over his neck.

Darren shrugged. "Oh well." He pressed their lips together as he stretched over Chris' body, achingly hard still but loving the happy sighs Chris elicited as he spread kisses along Chris' upper torso.

"You trust me, right?" Darren asked suddenly, his mapping of Chris' body by his mouth pausing.

"Of course I do," Chris assured, fingers slipping over any part of Darren's skin he could reach.

"I want…to try something," Darren said, the tip of his tongue circling around Chris' nipple and making Chris gasp and twitch with desire.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," Darren echoed. "Blindfold?"

"Beside table."

Darren retrieved the silky fabric and the bottle of lube, wrapping the blindfold around Chris' eyes and checking that it completely covered his vision. He hopped off the bed quickly, retrieving what he wanted from the little bag he'd brought over and then was back before Chris started whingeing too much.

Now the anxiety started.

He breathed slowly, squeezing a small amount of lube into his palm and gently stroking Chris' half-hard erection until it was flushed and dark again and Chris was making soft pleas.

"Patience," Darren cooed, inching Chris' legs apart. Chris got the message, obediently spreading his legs wider until Darren's fingers slid over his entrance.

"_Dare_," Chris whined, raising his hips up and encouraging Darren to press his first finger inside. A moan fell from his lips, his head digging in to the pillow under his head, his desperation rising as Darren took his time, his fingers crooking and rubbing Chris' prostate until he was nearly sobbing with need.

"Okay, okay," Darren hushed, removing his fingers as Chris sobbed with the loss. The weight on the bed shifted and Chris flinched away before Darren's hand ran down his thigh.

"Darren, what is-"

"Shhh," Darren breathed, inching the toy in until only the splayed end was left. "So good. You're so good."

Chris wiggled a little, groaning as he adjusted to whatever the thing was that was cooler than Darren and a little thinner, but also a few inches longer. "Dare?"

Darren shook himself out of being transfixed by the clenching of Chris' muscles, the way his stomach quivered and his cock leaked against his stomach. He crawled back onto Chris' body, sitting against Chris' stomach and feeling Chris' erection against his perineum.

"You're so amazing," Darren mumbled again, leaning down to cover Chris' mouth as his hand reached behind to position Chris, his hips rising just enough until he breathed out at the feeling of being breached.

"Oh God." Chris trembled, his fingers tight on Darren's waist. "You…you…"

"Yeah," Darren panted, rolling his hips and shuddering. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

Chris was barely coherent, unsure whether to rock upwards or grind down into the mattress with the toy inside him. His decision was made immensely easier, and also short-circuited his brain, when Darren apparently pressed something that made the toy start vibrating.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," he keened, back arching and his nails creating crescents in Darren's skin. "Oh fuck, _fuck_, Darren…"

Darren chuckled slightly as Chris unconsciously started thrusting up as well as sliding back, working himself into Darren and onto the toy and babbling curse words interspersed with Darren's name.

He played with the settings, turning it up until Chris was nearly screaming and then abruptly shutting it off, changing it constantly as he found his own rhythm of canting his hips. Eventually he left the vibrator on a low buzz that was barely enough but still a total overstimulation for Chris, who was begging to come as Darren increased his pace. Chris tore off the blindfold hurriedly, his hand wrapping around Darren's cock and pumping haphazardly as he struggled with all the sensations.

"Chris, _fuck_, shit," Darren swore, faltering and driving forward and back and struggling for air as Chris turned redder and redder with the need to release just so he could _breathe_ again.

"D-Dare…" Chris wheezed, his nails scraping down Darren's thigh as he finally came apart, a scream ripping from his throat as stars exploded behind his eyes. Something in Chris' face was all it took for Darren to come, spilling messily over Chris' hand and stomach and absolutely _neither_ of them caring as their hips continued to move and the aftershocks thudded through them.

Chris gurgled a complaint that made Darren climb off, gently removing the vibrator and then collapsing onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

Neither spoke until their breathing regulated and their hearts stopped pounding and nerves stopped sparking with pleasure. Darren wasn't even sure he was _able_ to speak.

"Holy fuck…" Chris exclaimed when thoughts started to mesh together into words. Before he even properly considered what he was doing, he started giggling, rolling onto Darren's back and plastering the dried, sticky come on his stomach between them.

"Gross," Darren grumbled, but made no effort to move. He was thoroughly fucked out.

"Clean up later. Rest now," Chris mumbled, nuzzling the back of Darren's neck.

Darren hummed in agreement and both drifted off rapidly into an exhausted post-coital sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Few things I wanted to clear up. Firstly, the filming of _Perfect_ in _I Kissed A Girl _was delayed by a day because Naya was sick and so filming was called off (although what everone did on their day off is, as usual, open to interpretation). Second, the implication of Chris going 'You...you...' was that Darren had already prepped himself, just in case that wasn't made clear.

Alright.

Now the not so fun part.

I head back to Uni as of tomorrow, since it's now after midnight (excuse me while I explode into sobs because _where did three and a half months go_). This chapter has been giving me hell for _weeks_ and it was only because I suddenly found the words while I was in the shower (I really don't know what it is about me and my shower sparking all my writing thought processes) that led to me being able to finish this off. I want to make one thing very clear. I am **not not not** abandoning this story, but it hasn't been flowing quite as easily recently so I've been working on other things and letting this muse fester until it finally took over (like tonight). [You can see what else I've been writing like the Anderberry sequel and Marking and various other little bits and pieces so it's not like I've been not working on other things]

But. (There's always a but, isn't there?) One of my units this semester is another Creative Writing class and I'm already preparing for that to eat into my writing and/or muse time (unfortunately I'm not sure submitting one of these chapters would work for an assignment...pity. Why can't my tutor be a Klaine fanfiction author? I'd get full marks, right?). So, while I am **not not not** abandoning this, my writing time and therefore updates will be sporadic at best. Who knows, I may have a chapter for this out in a week, or it may be another month before I can figure out what I want to say next, I really can't say. But I hope you can understand and bear with me, and maybe take a peek at some of the other stuff I've been doing (_Marking_ also has some kinky sex going on, although it's Klaine. Still, don't be too perturbed by the animal aspect to it, I promise they're still humans having sex!)

As always, I'd love to know your thoughts and feedback, any suggestions for future chapters and such. Mostly I just wanted to try and get this chapter up to apologise a hundred thousand times for it being so delayed and add in that it's not my core focus at the moment. I'm not _quite_ putting it on hiatus, because I don't know when I'll be struck by inspiration to work on it, but I'm not _quite_ making promises about when more will show up either. Just stick with me and send me some love and keep an eye on my Tumblr or other fics for little tidbits that might show I'm working on the next chapter of this xo

Love as always!


End file.
